Cupid's Little Helper
by cuteyfruity
Summary: What happens when a little cupid tries to get two people back together? Two people that were meant to be all along. Brooke had everything she ever wanted, but the boy she had chosen to be with was not the one. Summary continues inside.
1. Intro

Disclaimer- i don not own anything that's from One Tree Hill

**CUPID'S LITTLE HELPER- **

What happens when a little cupid tries to get two people back together? Two people that were meant to be all along. Brooke had everything she ever wanted, but the boy she had chosen to be with was not the one. Lucas had been married for over a year, but the girl he chose, was never the one he truly loved. When they meet again, and a little cupid sees sparks, what will he do to make sure they get the life they deserve?

**Intro-**

Who am I? I am Brooke Davis, one of the world's top fashion designers. You may ask yourself why I live in Tree Hill, and the truth is that I don't even know the answer to that. Up until last month I was living in Los Angeles with my wonderful boyfriend Julian, we were the total power couple.

So, why Tree Hill? The answer is simple. Last month before moving back home I had broken up with Julian, our life just wasn't the same. We were following completely different paths, and somewhere down the path, I figured out that I wasn't _in_ love with him. At least, not the way I thought I was.

Julian was the perfect boyfriend. He was always there for me, and he always made me feel special. But, he the big things stop mattering when he stopped doing the small things. He stopped giving me a kiss good morning, and saying goodnight before I went to bed. He was slowly fading. As his career took a step forward, our relationship would take two steps back.

That's why I'm here. After realizing I had no one in LA, I decided to move back home. Here I have my friends, and they are the closest thing I have to a family. And this is exactly were I want to be.

**Okay everyone, this is a brand new story. I know I shouldn't start one until I am done with my one of my other ones, but I've been a little stuck on my other ones. The idea for this story was given to me by DIANEHERMANS, She sent me a PM asking me to write this story and she gave me all the ideas. So this is to you girlie, I really hope you like it. **

**This is a BRUCAS story, but it will include lots of the other characters. Pretty much; BRUCAS, BRALEY, BRATHAN, LALEY,AND JAMIE. ETC. ETC. ETC...**


	2. BACK IN TREE HILL

**Thanks to all of you who subscribed to this story, and also to all the reviews I received. I know the first chapter was really short and not very interesting. But here is the next one. The story will start to make more sense.**

**Etfanalltheway, Nvrgivup, bdavisrulz, KTxx, Haley Elizabeth James. Thank you all for the reviews they mean a ton. Haley Elizabeth James, don't worry this story will have Naley in it. Maybe more Haley then Nathan since Jamie is a key part of it. **

**Dianehermans- Thanks for the idea, and I really hope you like last idea you sent me will be added to the story. Thanks =D**

**Chapter one- BACK IN TREE HILL**

Brooke looked around the airport trying to find the two people that would be picking her up. She could have had Millicent have a driver waiting for her, but as soon as she had called them, they said that they would be picking her up. She kept trying to find them as she walked with her suit case, she was really growing impatient.

"Brooke!" She heard her name being called. The voice was so familiar, and it was a voice she would never forget. She turned to see the owner of the voice and ran towards her direction.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Brooke pulled away from the hug and looked at her friend. It had been about six month's since she had last seen her. But she had never met the boy standing next to her. As amazing as that sounded, Brooke had never met the little one.

"Oh" Haley said, "this is Jamie." She picked the five year old up, "Jamie, this is Brooke. Your godmother."

"What's a godmother?" Jamie asked curious.

Both Haley and Brooke laughed at the child. Haley knew that he asked a lot of questions, but to Brooke it was all very new and adorable.

"Nice to meet you Jamie" Brooke said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, aunt Brooke. Momma said you'd be staying at our house." He had been talking to his mom all about Brooke's trip, and he was very exited to say the least.

"That's right." She touched his nose, "can I use your room?"

"Well, we cleaned the guest room for you." He answered smartly.

"Let's go" Haley said. They had been waiting for about an hour, and all she wanted was to get home. Spending over an hour with a five year old in an airport wasn't a very good idea, she was exhausted.

Brooke followed her friend towards the car. She put her bags in the trunk while Haley buckled Jamie in his car-seat, she then walked over to the passenger side and took a seat. She was extremely exited to be back home, she had been planning the trip for over a month.

"Does anyone know?"

Haley turned to face her friend quickly, then returned her eyes to the road. They were pulling out of the parking lot, and there were lots of cars on this particularly day. "No" she shook her head, "you said not to tell anyone."

"Good." Brooke didn't want anyone to know she was in town. She wanted to lay low while she still decided to stay or not. But the answer was more of a yes then a no.

Both girls drove towards the house, and talked about the many adventures they've had during the passed months they hadn't seen each other. Brooke told Haley all about her new line, and the whole thing with Julian. And Haley told Brooke all about the weird questions Jamie asked and how the whole NBA thing was going with Nathan.

* * *

"This is your room" Haley said entering the room, followed closely by Brooke and Jamie. "there are towels in that closet, and extra blankets there. Your bathroom is over there, and dinner is at six."

"Wow. You've become quite the housewife." Brooke joked as she sat on the bed.

"Well, when you have a kid you need a schedule."

"She make the best Mac and Cheese" Jamie said jumping on the bed next to Brooke.

Brooke turned to face the child, "I bet she does."

"Okay, we'll let you unpack. I'll see you in an hour for dinner, come on Jamie" she waved her hand for him to come.

Jamie jumped of the bed, which was practically his height. "Can I stay with aunt Brooke?" He really liked her, even though he had just met her.

Haley looked at Brooke to see if it was fine with her. She turned back to her son when she saw the nod, "okay, but be a good boy. Okay?"

"I will" he said running up to his mom and giving her a hug, he then walked back to Brooke "maybe I can show you my room when you're done." He was so exited to have another person in the house. During the off season it was the three of them, but while his dad was away playing it was just him and his mom. And sometimes the house got a little to big and lonely.

Haley smiled at what she saw. One of her best friends, and her son having an awesome time organizing her clothe. She turned around and left to start dinner, which had to be done in an hour.

"Brooke, do you have kids?"

Brooke turned to face the boy who had just asked her that question. It was amazing to her that such a small boy asked such matured questions, then again the boy was really smart. "No honey, I don't." As much as she would love to say yes, the answer was no. Her life was way too busy and complicated to bring a child to it. It wouldn't be fair to the baby, she wouldn't be able to spend time with it.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess it never happened to me. That's why your mom is so lucky."

"So, why are you in Tree Hill?"

"Can you put this over there for me?" She handed him her phone and a book when he nodded. She was really not use to the whole asking tons of question thing, she understood why Haley went to bed so late and tired now.

"Do you like to read?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

Brooke turned around shocked, "you read?" She saw Jamie nod his head, and she was shocked. Never had she met a five year old who could read, "since when?"

"Since my mom tough me, she's really smart." He pointed to his head with a grin.

Brooke nodded, "you got that right, she was the only one who could get your dad to do his homework, and pass tests."

"Daddy didn't do his homework?" he asked confused, he didn't know that.

"Umm, well he… He…" Brooke stumbled upon words trying to find the right one. "Yes, he did" she finally said, "but only when your mom asked him to."

"Oh"

Brooke was glad she was almost done, all the questions were driving her crazy. Especially since she didn't want to give the wrong answer to him, there were many bad things that could come out of it. She hang her last dress and turned to Jamie, who was now sitting on the bed looking at a picture he found in her stuff. "I think we're all done, shall we go?"

"Who's this?" he pointed to the boy that was hugging her on the picture.

"That" she tapped the picture lightly, "is a very good friend of mine."

Jaime accepted the answer and put the picture down, "Wanna see my room?"

Brooke nodded, and followed the child that had just ran out of her room and down the hall. Entering the room she saw the many jerseys he had hang on his wall, and the many pictures that hang as well. The room was painted blue, the bed was right in the middle of the room. There was side tables with lamps, and tons of books on a bookshelf behind the bed.

"Who's this?" she asked approaching the a cage on the corner.

"That's Chester, my bunny." He was proud to tell her all about Chester, it had been the hardest thing to get. His dad kept telling him how dirty animals were, and how much responsibility they were. But he had managed to get it.

"Well, Chester. You are very handsome" Brooke told the bunny through the cage. She then turned around to examined the room further, "is that me?" she asked walking over to a shelf he had next to the window. The shelf was filled with books, but above it there were about a million pictures.

"Yeah" he said, "momma always talked to me about you, and aunt Peyton, and uncle Lucas. She said that I had to know my family, so she put pictures in my room so I would know them."

Brooke picked up the picture, it was a picture they got taken when they went on that trip after the shooting. She was sitting on the front steps of the house, and her arm was wrapped around Haley as Haley's was wrapped around her. Both girls had their heads close together and had huge smiles on their faces.

Remembering that trip she smiled at the memories. She was dating Lucas back then, and to her it felt like the whole world could be fixed as long as he was there with her.

"She said you guys had fun on that trip."

"We did, we did" Brooke agreed, then put the picture back. She looked back at the boy next to her, "I think we better go help your mom, what you say?"

"Okay" he said, then he walked out the room and Brooke followed him down the hall and down the stairs.

* * *

Haley walked back into the living room. She had been tucking Jamie in, so that she could have some time with Brooke. They really had many things to talk about. Although they would have plenty of time, they wanted so bad to have some friend time together.

"His out" she said taking the empty spot next to Brooke.

"His great." Brooke thought about having a kid herself, but she knew she wasn't ready just yet. "What have you been up to?" She questioned trying to wipe the thoughts from her brain.

"You know. Work, Jamie, all sorts of stuff. What about you? You're the big designer." She patted Brooke's leg.

"Well" Brooke turned to her side, "I was thinking of opening a store here."

"Really?" Haley turned to her friend in excitement. She understood that the business would probably be better for her in New York, but she understood why Brooke would want to move back home. She had much more people there, people she was close to. At least closer then she was with her family.

"Yeah, I mean I've been thinking abut it for a while. But I was thinking I could run everything from here. I mean, I would get to be with all of you guys all the time." Brooke tried to explain to her friend her plans. She wanted more then anything to be close to them again.

"That's great."

"Yeah, then I can actually be a god mother to Jamie. I mean, I've missed five years already."

"I'm sure he's going to love the news. He loves you already."

Brooke laid back and looked up at the ceiling letting out a frustrated sight. Haley didn't get why her friend would be frustrated, but then again, she also hadn't been around her in a while.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" She leaned closer to her friend. Haley really wanted for Brooke to tell her what had been on her mind. As happy as she was, Haley could see a hint of sadness in her eyes every now and then.

"I'm just tired" She lied, "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Brooke stood up, she then gave her friend a hug and a kiss on the check and proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom. She really was tired, but there was way more then that going on with her. Ever since she had broken up with Julian there had been a void in her heart, she only wished that work would be able to fill it.

**Thanks to all for reading, and don't forget to review. Even if you don't like it, I would like to know why it is you're not happy with it. =D**


	3. YOU LOOK GREAT

**Thanks for all the reviews, I think I PM you all. **

**Thanks to dianehermans for her ideas, I wouldn't be able to write this story without you. This is all you, I'm just typing it. **

**Also, I will be updating my stories once a week (hopefully). Most of them have been assigned a day. This one will be the FRIDAY story, I know it's not Friday today, but I was suppose to update yesterday but was way to busy. So expect new chapters on Fridays. **

**Thanks to all and please enjoy. =D**

**Chapter 2- You Look Great**

Haley and Jaime were yet again back at the airport, but this time they were picking up a guy. A blue eyed boy, whom Haley loved just as much as Jaime did. Sitting on a bench they both waited for the arrival of Lucas, Jamie's all time favorite uncle.

"Uncle Lucas" the five year old yelled running towards the blond blue eyed man walking towards them.

Lucas dropped his bags and scooped up the his nephew. He felt like it had been way to long since he had actually seen the boy, two months to be exact. "How are you buddy?"

"Good" Jamie said stirring just a little so that he was put down.

Lucas put the boy down and looked at his friend, "Hey Hales" he said then pulled her to a side hug.

"Lucas, you can let go" she said when she felt she was running out of air.

"Sorry" he said releasing.

All three proceeded to walked towards the parking garage, after they got in the car the drove towards Haley's house. Lucas would be staying with them for a week or two while the people he had rented his house to were moving out. He had been having marital problems with Peyton, and all he needed was a brake from her.

To Lucas it felt that Peyton was just drifting away, she was always working and never wanted to spend time together. To him it felt like Peyton knew he would stick around, so she didn't give him the time of day or any sort of attention.

"We're here!" Jaime yelled.

Lucas broke from his trail of thoughts and turned to his friend. Giving her a quick smile he got off the car and walked towards the back to get his bags.

"Come on Uncle Lucas" Jaime yelled running towards the house. The boy was really exited about his uncle Lucas meeting his aunt Brooke.

Lucas grabbed his bags and ran towards the front door, where the anxious boy was waiting. He really didn't know why Jamie wanted him to go in the house so bad, the only time had been like that was when Nathan was home. But Lucas knew his little brother was in Charlotte at the moment. Still, he followed the boy in the house, and dropped his bags in the living room.

"Slow down little guy" Lucas said following the boy up the stairs. He knew that Jamie wasn't exited about showing him his room, Lucas would often come visit and always got the same room. It was practically his room, not a guest room.

"I want to show you something" Jaime said running towards Brooke's room.

Reaching the room Lucas could recognize the smell, it was so familiar. Yet, it felt like ages since he had smelled it.

"Oh, she's not here" Jaime whined, then walked out the room leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

Lucas walked in the room and examined it, from the smell to the way she had decorated it herself. Walking around he saw a few pictures of her, also of her and some other people. Lucas had never officially met Julian, but he had seen him on TV and on a few magazines. He picked up a picture and saw how different Brooke was. She was still as beautiful as she was before, but now she looked more matured. He couldn't say anything wrong, the girl looked perfect even in pictures.

"Can I help you" a raspy voice asked.

He recognized the voice, and it sent shivers down his spine. As much as he wanted to turn around and look at her he couldn't bring himself to do so. He finally turned to see both Brooke and Haley standing by the door. Haley was covering her mouth so her laugh wouldn't get out, and Brooke was standing with her hands on her hips with a serious face.

"Brooke" was all he managed to say in surprise at the girl standing in front of him.

"Lucas" she gave him a nod. "Are you lost?" It was obvious he wasn't, he knew the house as he knew his own. But Brooke just felt like asking him.

"I'll let you two talk" Haley said then turned on her heels and walked back out the room.

Brooke and Lucas were standing there staring at each other. It had been years since they had actually talked, years since they had seen each other. Back in high school everything seemed so simple and fun. Brooke was the popular girl who fell for the popular boy, he liked her back, but never made a move. When he finally made a move Brooke was already dating, even though she was not the stable girl she didn't cheat or break up with Chase just because Lucas was now ready.

Lucas always liked her, but never made a move. It true that when you don't go after what you want you eventually lose it, Lucas was the poster child. After high school he moved to New York to attend NYC, were he met Peyton. There it was, Peyton the girl that had changed him in so many ways. Back when they first met she was the perfect girlfriend, but after a year of marriage she changed. Peyton was always making thing difficult, and Lucas couldn't take it anymore. If she wasn't making an effort, then he was no longer going to make one either.

"You look great" Lucas said.

"thanks"

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie said running towards her. He had heard her voice and wanted to give her a hug.

"Hey little man" she said scooping him up, she then ruffled his hair "what are you up to?"

"Going to the store with momma, wanna come. It'll be so much fun, uncle Lucas can come too." The little boy was so exited he hardly took a breath.

Brooke put him down and bent down to his height, "actually, I have some things to do. But I'll see you at dinner, k."

Jamie nodded and walked towards the door, "I'll see you at dinner, bye uncle Lucas."

"Bye" yelled Lucas to the boy who had already disappeared. " He's a great kid" he said to Brooke, not that she hadn't notice.

For only being five years old, Jamie was very smart and polite. He was always careful, and made sure to apologize or excuse himself for anything wrong he did.

"Yeah" she said, "she's done a good job with him."

"Yeah" Lucas said, "considering she's practically alone."

Brooke nodded, she still stood by the door.

"I'm gonna go unpack, I'll see you later?" After getting another nod from her he walked out of the room but turned before being completely out, "it's good to see you again." With that he walked out and towards his own room.

* * *

He had just finished unpacking, at least the things he needed while he stayed there. Lucas was so glad to be back home, and it really sucked that he was growing apart from Peyton. But there was something else that had him smiling as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't even notice his smile, it was like a kid in a candy store.

She was so beautiful, she had changed, but only in a good way, a way that made him melt. Lucas had never really gotten over Brooke, but he learned to live without her. But having her here, now. It just complicated things. He didn't know what to say, or think, or how to react when she spoke to him.

_"Stop smiling, you can't think like that you're married" _He told himself over and over again. His thoughts were wrong, a married man shouldn't be thinking of anther woman. Even if the woman was someone that meant so much to him. He couldn't, Peyton was his wife.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me" a very angry Brooke asked.

Haley was currently slicing some tomatoes for the salad, "because, I know you. I know you would've left the moment the words came out of my mouth, and I wanted you here" she admitted in the calmest tone you could think of.

"Haley, he's here" Brooke said pointing up the stairs, "what am I suppose to do ?"

"I don't know" Haley shrugged her shoulders, she slammed the knife on the cutting board and looked at her friend, who had a extremely worried face. "Tell him about life, it'll get easier, trust me."

"That's the last thing I want to do right you, I can't believe you." Brooke was clearly angry, she hated that Haley didn't tell her that Lucas was coming to tree hill, let alone that he was staying with them.

* * *

"Hey uncle Lucas" Jamie said hoping on the bed and sitting right next to were Lucas laid, "what are you looking at?" The little boy laid on his back and tried to think of something interesting to look at, but the only interesting thing on the ceiling, was the lamp.

"Is dinner ready?"

Jaime shook his head, "naa."

"Wanna go shoot around?" Lucas asked sitting back up. He knew how much Jamie liked to play, but his dad wasn't really around this time of year.

"Yeah" Jamie said jumping up, "daddy got me a new ball." The boy jumped off the bed and ran to his room to get the ball.

After the boy ran in the room with the ball Lucas took the ball and they both went outside to shoot around, getting a quick glance at the girls in the kitchen on their way out. More then a glance, they were actually stopped by the mom police.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked mysteriously.

Jamie looked at his mother and began to tell her, "to play basketball."

"Be careful" she said, after she received a nod from her son she sent him a nod towards the door "dinner will be ready soon." With that she saw her son ran out the door. But the other man in the room still stood there.

Lucas didn't hear a word Haley had said, the whole time he was staring at Brooke. He knew somehow that would make her uncomfortable, but he didn't care the girl looked beautiful and he was going to stare.

"You can go too" Haley said a little louder, causing him to break his stare and glare at her before he ran out the door.

Haley giggled and turned back to her friend, "looks like he has a crush."

"Shut up" Brooke shot, "he's married, to that drawing whore." Brooke never liked Peyton, she always thought that Peyton was the one who took Lucas from her. She believed that they were meant to be, and that Peyton had broken the path of their destiny when she married him.

"She's nice" Haley said not realizing that it wouldn't make Brooke very happy.

"Don't you have a husband to get ready for?" Brooke asked rudely, she was really getting sick of Haley's comments.

Haley chuckled, she could tell Brooke was mad, or at least not pleased with all her comments and/or reactions. "No, he wont get here till late tonight."

"Lucky me."

"Why?"

"I get to hear more of your dumb comments."

Haley laughed and continued chopping vegetables for her salad, as Brooke just sat there and glared.

* * *

"So you really like Brooke?" Lucas asked passing the ball to his nephew.

"Yeah" Jamie said and shot the ball, "she's really nice, and pretty" he added with a smile. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah" he smiled, "we use to be really good friends."

"What happened?" the curious child asked walking over to his uncle.

"I got married, and she got busy" Lucas said honestly. Whenever he talked to Jamie it didn't feel like he was talking to a five year old, he felt like he was talking to a friend. A friend that could tease and be caring and understanding all at the same time, kind of like a mix of his parents.

"I wish she stayed in Tree Hill" the five year old's voice sadden.

"Me too buddy, me too."

With that both boys were sitting on a bench next to the hoop, both staring at the water of the pool in the backyard. They had so much in common, yet so different. But in the end, they would always have that close uncle-nephew bond.

**Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter-**

**Jamie will begin to see a few sparks between Lucas and Brooke. **

**Nathan will be home and talk to his brother about how he feels having Brooke around.**

**Maybe Lucas will talk to Peyton, but that's up to the readers.**

**Thanks again. =D  
**


	4. SHE DOESN'T LOVE

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and I am so sorry I didn't update on Friday. I was out of town, and the internet connection there sucked so I decided not to use a computer. I just wanted to thank you all, and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Also thank you to all of you who have added this story to your favorites and/or alerts, I really hope you are liking it. **

**Now I know this chapter has a lot of Naley at the end, but I really wanted them to know about Jamie's plan. Anyways- **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**=D**

Chapter 3- She Doesn't Love Me

Jaime and Lucas still sat outside while the girls finished cooking. By now Brooke was setting the table and Haley was checking on the chicken, today's special was chicken salad. Brooke finished setting the table and Haley placed the food along the middle with their respective silverware, she hated it when people used their own to get the food out.

"Dinner's ready" Brooke said poking her head out, then she walked in and grabbed a bottle of wine.

Jaime ran in the house and knew exactly what to do, without having his mother ask him he ran to the bathroom to wash up. When he came out the adults were sitting on their spots and Haley waited for him to walk over to his chair so that she can take her seat.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked her son.

Jaime placed his finger on his chin thinking, "umm… Apple juice" he said excited.

"Okay then." Haley grabbed the juice and gave him some, then she took her seat and waited for Lucas to pour her some wine.

"So" Jaime said trying to break the silence. He really didn't know why Brooke was so quiet. A week ago she was talking the whole time, and didn't really give him or Haley a chance to say anything. But today she was so quiet, it was like she had nothing else to say. Like she didn't want to say anything in front of Lucas.

"Momma said you guys liked each other." Jaime commented, he didn't know better, he didn't think it would mean anything.

"Jamie" Haley said looking at her son, she didn't think those words would come out of his mouth.

Lucas chuckled, "and when exactly did your mom tell you this?" Lucas really wanted to know how Haley found the time to tell her five year old about him liking Brooke once upon a time.

Jaime sat straight to tell them the story, "she was showing picture from her and daddy's wedding, and there was a picture of you two" he motioned between Brooke and Lucas. "You two were on a picture together smiling. Your smiles were just as big as mommy and daddy's, I though you were married. But then we met aunt Peyton, and I knew that you weren't. But you looked really happy."

The kid was sure smart, he could take a picture and figure that there was something between the two of them. But Jaime really was smart, he could also see the glances Brooke and Lucas would share during dinner, and the smiles they sent each other remembering the good old days.

"Are you done with your dinner?" Haley asked. She was ready to send Jamie off and talk to her friends, but she knew that Jamie would want to be there longer.

Lucas had just came back, and it had been three long months since he had seen his uncle. Jamie was going to spend all the time he could with him.

"Not really" he shook his head, "I think we need desert."

Brooke laughed at that, he was so cute when he said things like that. "I think he's right" she added, "how about I take you out for ice cream?"

"Yay" Jamie yelled, he loved Brooke and loved it when she took him out. "Can I momma? Please, please, please."

So much begging was driving Haley crazy, besides she wanted to spend some alone time with her best friend. They had a lot to talk about. "Sure" she said to her son, then looked up at Brooke, "just make sure he only has one scoop" she warned.

Las week Brooke had taken him out for ice cream, and it was impossible to have him go to sleep. He had a sugar high from Tree Hill to Seattle.

Brooke nodded, "I promise" she said remembering herself that night.

Brooke took Jamie upstairs to get him cleaned up and ready to go, she was just as excited as the child to get ice cream.

* * *

"I guess it's just you and me." Lucas actually loved it that it was the two of them. He had tons of things to tell Haley, things he couldn't tell her over the phone, and things he had been having a hard time with. He was thankful that he had her, she was always there and would always be.

"What's wrong?" she said walking towards him and taking the empty spot next to him on the couch.

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, he didn't understand why it had all come to this. But he knew that he wanted it to be over. Soon. "Peyton."

"What about her? She's great." Haley didn't know what he was talking about, Peyton and Lucas seemed to be the perfect couple. They both lived in NYC, and both had awesome careers.

She was the vice president of a hugely successful music label, and he was an author who already had three books published. If you asked anyone, they were the perfect couple.

"I don't know, I just don't see her. I mean. She's always working, and at night, she goes to bed and doesn't even talk to me" he said hurting. "I just don't know what to do. Do you know how long it's been since we had our last conversation? Our last kiss? Our last dinner together?"

Haley shrugged, she felt so bad for him. She could hear the hurt in his tone, and the sadness it all brought to him.

"Weeks" he answered, "I bet she doesn't even know I'm here."

"Did you tell her?" Haley asked.

He shook his head, "she hasn't been home." He brushed his hair with his hand in frustration and continue to talk. "You know, when we got married she said she wanted a family, she wanted to be a stay at home mom, she wanted us to be a happy family. Now she doesn't even talk to me. How am I suppose to know if she still wants that?"

"Lucas, I…"

"I can't do it anymore."

There it was. It took him all that speech to get to that part, the part that was going to begin a whole new topic. Haley didn't know all of this had been going on, and she felt terrible that she wasn't there for her friend. "What do you mean?" she asked a little worried to know the answer. When nothing came out of his mouth she decided to just say it, it would have to be said sometime. "Are you talking about a divorce?"

Lucas simply nodded his head, he had no words, he had said it all.

"Lucas, do you still love her?"

"I guess. It's just. I… I don't get that feeling I use to. The one were she would make me feel like we were the only two people on earth. Where there could be hurricane going on but with her it all felt safe."

"I know what you mean" Haley said. She was well aware of the feelings he was describing, she would get it often. The feeling was love, and she felt it every time she talked to Nathan, or when he would call, or even a simple text massage would do that to her. As long as he was there for her, the rest of the world disappeared, except for Jamie of course, he was always there right along with his father. That's why Haley really didn't know what she would do with out Jamie. He was the light that lit her world, the light that kept her going when Nathan wasn't around. And she was thankful for her son everyday.

"What should I do?" he asked, "I want to divorce her, but I think we need to talk about it first. I can't just send her divorce papers."

Haley leaned to her friend and held his hands, "how about you wait a week or two, then you can call her and you guys can talk."

"I think I should do it in person."

"So do I, but you need to give her the heads up. You can't just go to dinner and tell her you want a divorce. You need to tell her that you need to talk, and that there are really important matters to be discussed, she-"

"Thank you" Lucas said cutting her off. He had heard enough, and he understood what Haley was talking about.

Haley looked at him confused, "thanks for listening, for being there, for letting stay in your house, for everything."

"Hey. You are always welcomed here, this is your house too."

Lucas leaned closer to her and hugged her, he held her tight and felt like never letting go.

* * *

Brooke and Jamie order their ice cream and went to the park, they were now sitting on a picnic table enjoying their sugary goodness.

"You like it?" she asked. She could see the child practically trying to shove the whole thing down his trough.

Jamie nodded, "I love chocolate ice cream."

"You excited to see your dad?"

Jamie nodded again.

"Do you like uncle Lucas?" the child asked. He remember the way Lucas looked at her at dinner and the way she would glance at him and laugh when Jaime told the story.

Brooke was shocked by the question, she didn't even know where it had come from. "What?"

"Uncle Lucas. Do you like him?"

"I…I… What? Why are you asking me this?" she stammered to come up with the right question.

"You looked at him and smiled at lot during dinner. You look at him the way momma looks at daddy."

"Jamie" Brooke said softly, "I do not like your uncle Lucas. We're just friends. Besides he's married."

"So."

"So, that's wrong" Brooke tried to reason.

"But she's not as pretty as you" Jamie said, as if that was reason enough for Brooke to admit that Lucas and her were meant to be. "And she's not as nice as you."

"Jamie, honey. Your uncle Lucas and I are just friends." She didn't know what else to say, it was as if the boy had an act for seeing what people were actually thinking and feeling. Maybe he was psychic.

"I think you should be with him, he's really nice."

"I think you've had too much sugar for a day. Let's go" she said standing up and grabbing his hand.

With that both Jamie and Brooke walked back to the car and drove back home. Brooke thought about his words the whole time, she really didn't know were he was getting all of this from. She wanted answers, but the only way to get them would be to talk to Lucas.

"Are you thinking about uncle Lucas" Jamie teased from the backseat.

"Noooooooooooooo"

"Then what?"

"I was thinking about ice cream, and how chocolate ice cream makes you say wacky things. Kinda like your mom and shots."

"What are shots?" Jamie asked.

Brooke didn't know what to answer, so she said the first thing she though of. "It's when you eat Mac and Cheese really fast."

"Oh, I've had those."

Brooke laughed at the kid sitting on the backseat, and she drove home to let his mother put him to bed.

* * *

"Look at you" Haley said looking at her son and Brooke walk in the house. The boy jumped to her and she cached him. "let's get you ready for bed." With that Haley walked towards the stairs and took the boy to the his room to get him ready.

Brooke was left all alone, so she went to the family room and hoped to get a few minutes of TV before she went to bed. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one wanting to watch some TV.

"Hey" Lucas said looking at her. He had heard a few steps behind and turned to see who it was, when he saw her he didn't know what else to say.

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes to watch TV before getting to bed" she said walking towards the couch next to him. She then sat and looked at the TV, but from the corner of her eyes she could see Lucas staring at her intensely, but wasn't going to say anything.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked looking back at the TV.

"Anything really."

Lucas then had an idea, and he just hoped that she liked it. He stood up and walked over to the videos and DVD's under the TV, he knew exactly what he was looking for and he hoped that Brooke would like it.

"What are you doing?" she asked. All she could see was a man kneeling and looking through a whole bunch of tapes, tapes that looked to be home videos. "No way" she yelled, "he doesn't still have it," The only thing that popped into Brooke's mind was the home video her and Nathan had made while they were in High School, and she just hoped that Nathan didn't still have that.

"Have what?" Lucas said turning to her. He was still kneeling.

"The tape" she said, she didn't think she needed to say anymore.

"What tape?"

"The Tape" Brooke said.

Lucas turned to look back at the tapes and ignored her, he really didn't know what it was that she was talking about. So, he kept looking for what he wanted.

"Found it" he yelled holding the tape up, he then popped it in the VCR and went to take his seat. He really wanted to see her expression when she saw this.

"What is it?"

Lucas pressed play and motioned for her to look at the TV, he didn't want to spoil the surprice.

Brooke paid close attention, and after a few seconds of blue screen she saw it. There she was standing in the middle of it all. Tears came running down her cheeks as she saw and the music on the video started.

"I can't believe they have this" she said through her tears.

"They have a lot of things" he admitted.

The video was still running and Brooke had happy tears all down her cheeks, she still remembered that day as if it had only been yesterday. The classic was one of the biggest competitions they had, and because of a drunk girl they all came tumbling down. But Brooke began to dance to her own beat and the rest of the squad followed, and not long after the basketball team joined them on stage. They all looked so happy, and so carefree.

"How did they get this?" She was shocked that she didn't have a copy, and that she didn't know that Haley had one.

"I don't know" Lucas said.

"I called the Classic people to see if I could get a copy."

Brooke and Lucas both turned to where the voice was coming, they hadn't even hear the door, so to say they were startled wasn't say much.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked excited and ran to the hug the person.

After a tight hug, that left him with no air in his lungs Nathan pulled her away. "I live here" he said stating the obvious.

"I know, but why are you here so early?" she asked pulling him to the couch with her.

"I wanted to surprise Haley and Jamie, but I guess I'm the one surprised." He turned to the other couch and saw his brother sitting there, "seriously, what is this? High School reunion at my house."

"It's nice to see you too, Nate" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Where is Haley?" Nathan asked. He walked into his house and sees everyone around but his wife and son.

"She's putting Jamie to bed" Brooke said.

"If you'll excuse me, I would like to say goodnight to my son" he said getting up and trying to have Brooke release his arm.

"Come on, you see him all the time. He's not going to get mad if you talk to us for a little bit longer" she said.

"No, but I think the two of you have a few things to talk about" he said then walked out of the living room.

Brooke looked at Lucas, as he looked at her. They didn't really know what Nathan was talking about, but then again they didn't see what Nathan saw. And with their looks they were once again left alone, but this time they were left together.

* * *

Nathan walked up to his son's room, and saw the five year on laying in his bed a sleep while Haley picked up a few toys left around on the floor. He just leaned on the door frame staring at her. She looked so beautiful even when she was cleaning, he loved the woman so much that he would never find her to not be beautiful or anything less.

Haley was almost done, but she felt a pair of eyes on her. She thought it was Jamie so she turned to the kid and saw that he was still peacefully asleep, seen that she walked to the toy box and drop all the toys there. Then she walked back to the bed and placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead.

Nathan watched as his wife was so careful with their son, the boy was five years old and she still took care of him as if he was a new born baby. That was just one of the many things he loved about her.

"He's out" he said startling her, seen that she almost screamed her ran to her and hugged her so that she would screamed to his shirt.

Haley let him hold her and hugged him back. It had been a long two weeks since she had been with him, and although they talked on the phone and exchanged text massages, it was nothing compare to having him there.

He slowly walked backwards so that they were out of their son's room and he slowly closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she said pulling away, "you weren't suppose to get here till later tonight."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked teasing her.

Haley shook her head, "No."

"Come on" he said pulling her to a side hug and dragging her downstairs to where their friends were.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas continue to talk about the video, and how amazing they thought that Nathan had managed to get a copy. They talked the whole time Haley and Nathan were upstairs. And not once did they have an awkward silent moment, which so far was a good thing. The wine Brooke brought out also had something to do with that, it kind of loosen their tongues.

"Let's go" Brooke said standing up and stretching her hand for him to take.

Lucas took her hand and let her pull him up. Once they were both walking out the living room he looked at the gorgeous girl next to him, "may I walk you to your door, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke giggled, "yes, that would be lovely" she joked.

They had drank at least two bottles of wine, and it had gone a little to far. But at least they were talking, and they weren't been to careful with what they were saying.

Nathan and Haley stood at the top of the stairs looking at how their friends tried to make their way up, and how cute they looked interacting.

"Ms. Davis, I think you should take your shoes off" Lucas joked, "you might fall."

Brooke laughed and nodded, "Let's go Mr. Scott" she said taking her shoes off and pulling him up the stairs.

"Hey, what are you two doing" Brooke asked reaching the top, Lucas right behind her.

"We live here" Nathan joked. He was really liking the sentence, it was the second time today he had used it on Brooke. "What about you?"

"I… I" she began to scratch her head trying to think what she was doing there, "I don't know."

"You're visiting me" Haley said grabbing her friend and helping her get to her room.

"You're so pretty" Brooke said looking at Haley, "Do you like girls?"

"Brooke, I'm sure wine didn't do this to you. Did you get the tequila?"

"You're in love with Tila Tequila?" Brooke asked, she was liking the thought of knowing someone who loved Tila Tequila.

"No" Haley chuckled. She reached for the door knob and opened it, "let's get you to bed" Haley said and sat Brooke on the bed.

Brooke then managed to get herself in bed and was out within two second of reaching the pillow. Haley was shocked at that, and she also laughed at how she had tucked in two people today. She turned around and closed the door behind her, leaving Brooke all alone with her soon to be hangover.

While Haley was doing all of that with Brooke, Nathan was trying to get his brother to sleep as well. Lucas was a lot easier to do then Brooke, the boy just walked to the room next to Nathan and dropped his body on the bed. All Nathan had to do was take Lucas' shoes off, and cover him.

Nathan was about to walk out the door when he heard Lucas complaining. "She doesn't love me."

"What?" Nathan asked walking over to his brother, "who doesn't love you?"

"Peyton"

"Luke, you need to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"She doesn't want a family" Lucas continued.

"I'm sure she does, she loves you. Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Once more Nathan tried to leave the room, but this time he was successful, Lucas had nothing else to say.

Not remembering how exhausting it was to put a drunk person to bed he walked to his room, where he found his wife taking of her jewelry. He then saw her walk in the bathroom and come out wearing her pajamas, she was so fast, it only took her seconds to do it all.

"You're fast."

Haley looked at the guy who was walking towards her, "I've been practicing" she joked.

"Or maybe you just want to sleep with me tonight."

"Oh you go me" she said. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck "go change" she instructed then jumped in bed.

Nathan did as told and changed as fast as he could, which wasn't as fast as his wife. Then he walked to the room and laid on his side of the bed. He missed that bed so much, it had been a whole two weeks since he had been away from it, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Goodnight" she said giving him a sweet kiss.

Nathan returned the kiss, when he felt her pull away he held her close, but quickly broke the kiss. "Goodnight." He said.

Haley turned the lamps off, and rested her head on her husband's chest. The position she had been missing so much. She felt like she was sleeping on a rock, but this rock was warm. She also loved the way he wrapped his arm around her to keep her secure and safe. But her little comfort lasted about two minutes before the lights flickered on.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Nathan turned to Haley who gave him an _I don't Know_ look. Now he had to decide this all on his own. "Come here" he said opening the bed.

Jamie's eyes lit up, he loved to sleep with his parents. But he also knew that he only got to do it sometimes. He jumped in the bed and laid between his parents, loving the feeling he got when he was between the two of them.

Haley knew that if Jamie wanted to sleep with them, there was something behind it. "What is it, Jamie?"

Jamie looked at his mother, "uncle Lucas was making weird noises, and he kept saying that someone didn't love him." Jaime looked at his father to see if he had the answer to it, but he didn't get anything. Seen that neither of his parents was going to say something he continued. "I think aunt Peyton doesn't love him. But it's okay, because I know aunt Brooke likes him."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan was confused, he was gone for two weeks and all of the sudden Brooke likes Lucas.

"She likes him, and I know uncle Lucas likes her. She's really pretty. I'm going to make them fall in love" Jamie said with a smile, then closed his eyes to try and fall asleep. He really didn't want anymore questions from his parents.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other wondering were the five year old had gotten all that stuff, he couldn't be making it up. Haley tapped her child's head, "you do that little cupid."

Nathan laughed and got up to turn the light of, then he walked back to the bed and laid down to sleep. He knew Jamie would move all night and kick around, but he didn't mind it. He only got to be home for one week this time, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. It didn't matter if part of that enjoyment was going to come from a five year old kicking you in his sleep.


	5. TALK TO HER

**First of all I wanted to apologize for not updating on Friday. I had tons going on this weekend and didn't find the time to write. But to be fair this is a Friday story, but I'll make it a weekend story, it will be updated anytime between Friday and Sunday.**

**Thanks to all the review, I love all of you for telling me what you think. I don't think I answered all of you, if any. So, here it goes.**

**_Nvrgvup- Thanks so much for your review, and I am sorry it took so long to update. =(_**

**_KTxx_ I think I sent you a PM, but still thanks so much for your review. Peyton will be showing herself in the later chapters, just wait for her._**

**_Bjq- I sent you a PM, because the response was huge. I will never forget it. Thanks so much for it._**

**_Dianehermans- thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like it. After all it is your story, so your approval means everything to me. If you want anything else in there just tell me. ;D_**

**_TeamPapaya- thanks for the review, still love your name. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I'm glad you like it, specially since you're a NALEY fan and this is a BRUCAS story._**

**_Arubagirl0926- thanks for your review, and I think it's your first so thanks for that. =D_**

**ENJOY-**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

Chapter 5- Talk To Her

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Haley was downstairs cooking pancakes for breakfast, and so far it was just her and Lucas up. That was until her wonderful husband (as she called him) appeared to light up her morning. Lucas' wasn't really been a happy camper this morning, it seemed that Jaime had been right, and Lucas' hadn't had a very good night.

Nathan walked over to his wife and gave her a peck before walking over to his brother's side and sitting on the stool right next to him. "Bad night?"

Lucas looked at his brother and nodded, he really didn't think he needed words to express himself. The bags under his eyes would tell him enough, the nod was a bonus.

"Peyton?"

Once again Lucas nodded. He really didn't know how Nathan knew so much, but at least it meant he had someone to talk to about it. "I don't know what to do about, Nate" he said frustrated, the whole situation was eating him alive.

"Tell you what" Nathan said, "Haley's going out with Brooke and Jaime for the day. How about we make it a guys day and go to the river court and shoot some hoops."

The proposition wasn't half bad, it was actually pretty good. He would get to see Tree Hill again, and he would get to spend time with his brother. How much better could it get? Lucas nodded his head in agreement, he was actually loving the whole plan.

"Great" Nathan said patting Lucas's back, "now, how about you get some sleep. I really don't want Jamie asking questions about why you look like this."

Lucas shot up at his brother's words. "What do you mean, I look great."

"Lucas, you look like you're hung-over" Nathan said, "oh wait, you are."

"Boys" Haley warned. Sometimes it felt like she had three kids, well four if you include Brooke now.

"I'll go after my coffee" Lucas said giving up.

"Good boy" Nathan joked.

"See" Lucas said looking at Haley and pointing at Nathan, "he's the one that starts it."

"Lucas, what are you ten." A very unattractive Brooke had entered the kitchen. And when I say unattractive I mean, she had her hair a mess, and was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She had make up smeared everywhere, and you could see the thick mascara line under her eyes.

"Who'd you have a fight with last night?" Haley joked. She knew Brooke was never one to sleep with make-up one, but when Brooke was drunk it wasn't an option.

"Ha ha" Brooke deadpanned, "what's for breakfast?"

"Well when you ask that way…Pancakes" Nathan changed his answer once he saw the scary glare he was getting from Brooke. Trust him, you don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever came after the glare.

"Great" Brooke said settling herself on another one of the stools.

Haley looked at her husband, "can you finish this, I need to get Jamie up."

Nathan nodded and took over pancake duty. He loved it when he got to do anything around the house, any little thing would be more then he got to do on the road.

* * *

The girls had been shopping for a few hours now, and to say Jamie was getting tired of walking around with his mom and aunt wasn't much. The boy was suppose to stay at Andre's, but Andre's mom had a last minute emergency and wasn't able to watch Jamie. Haley was more then happy to take her child along, but she knew how much she would regret it later. Brooke was a shopaholic, and taking a child along with her was never a good idea.

Jamie tug on his mother's shirt so that she could look at him, once he had her attention he questioned her. "Momma, when are go going to go home?"

Haley gave him a sympathetic smile. It wasn't even Lunch time yet, and Brooke wasn't ready to go. "Soon Buddy, I promise."

Jaime was happy with the answer, so Haley continue to listen to her friend talk about. Well, she wasn't really sure what Brooke was talking about. Sometimes Brooke would just talk, and she would never realize it if people were listening or not. Okay, I lied. Brooke always wanted people to pay attention to her, but she had grown up, and she also understood that Haley had a son who also needed her attention.

"Wait, he said what?" Haley didn't really hear the whole thing since she had been talking to Jamie, but the part that she did hear was something she would've never seen coming.

"Are you listening to me?" Brooke asked a little irritated. What she was telling Haley had only happened the previous night, and even though Brooke had plenty to drink she still remembered what he told her. "Let me start over" she said letting out a frustrated groan.

_Flashback_

_Nathan had just left the living room, or family room, depends on what you want to call it. He was very anxious to see his wife and son, so after just saying his hellos he said goodbye and walked up the stairs. Brooke and Lucas were once again left alone, but this time they were left together, they had each other to comfort._

_"That boy is so in love it's not even funny" Brooke said teasing. She did see how much Nathan loved her friend, but she also knew how much Lucas had loved Peyton when they first married. _

_So far Lucas hadn't told Brooke anything about the separation he was having with Peyton. He really hadn't told anyone, Nathan knew pieces of it as did Haley, but nothing big._

_"The way he smiled when we told him that she was putting Jamie to bed was the same smile you had at your wedding." Brooke didn't mean to remind him of it, and she hated to remind herself of it. That had been the worse part of her life._

_Lucas let out a half laugh, it was more of a nervous laugh. He really didn't know where to go from there. He knew he liked Brooke, and he knew that him and Peyton were having a hard time and going through a rough patch. They were actually going through a lot of rough patches lately. " I remember that day. You wore a red dress."_

_The surprised smile on Brooke could be seen miles away, "You remember that?" she was surprised._

_"I remember more then you think Brooke Davis" he said. He then reached to the cabinet were the videos were, and underneath there were a few bottles of wine. "Like, I remember that one time in High School when you got drunk out of one shot, and how much you loved your purple monkey in elementary. I also remember the way you wore your hair for games, and how you only wore white socks with your uniform. I remember plenty" he said while he uncorked the bottle and served them each a glass of wine._

_"You remember all that." Brooke was still shocked. This boy sitting across from her knew so much about her, and she was never able to tell him that she loved him. Sure after his wedding she moved back to LA and met Julian, who to say the least was an AMAZING boyfriend. Julian had been a great part of Brooke's life, and now they were over, but still remained friends._

_He nodded, "I told you, I remember more then you think."_

_"What else?" She wanted to know all that he remembered, but when you are already halfway through a bottle of wine it might not help you remember all that well._

_Lucas finished the bottle and Brooke walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila, god knows she loves her shots, but this time she would just drink from the bottle. She took a sip and handed the bottle over to Lucas. Lucas also took a sip and couldn't help but smile as he saw her. He remembered what an idiot he had been back in high school. He had wanted to be a part of the girl's life so bad, but never had the guts to tell her. When he finally got the guts, she was with Chase, and after that it was the end of their senior year. They were both going to school on opposite ends of the country and decided that it would be best if they just broke it off. Secretly they both hoped that they would have worked out a long distance relationship or something, but now it was too late for that._

_"I miss you" Lucas said. He had obviously had too much to drink, and when he does he gets a little loose tongue. When Lucas get's drunk he lets all his feelings out, and that's not always a good thing._

_"Do you?" she asked skeptical. Brooke was the opposite, she knew what she was saying, well not all the time. But most of the time when she was drunk she would just say silly things, things that made absolutely no sense, but she would remember all her conversations the next day._

_"Yes" he said, pain obvious on his tone. "You were the one person that understood me other than Haley. You were the only I could trust, I miss that. I miss spending time with you, and I miss the way we use to be, the two of us."_

_"Lucas, I -"_

_"Did you love him?"_

_The question shocked Brooke, it came out of nowhere, "What?"_

_"Did you love him?" He wanted to know, he wanted to know exactly what she felt for Julian._

_"Yes" she said, "Why are you asking me this?"_

_"I loved you" he said, he wanted to say he did love her. _

_"I know" she said with a smile, "and you loved Haley, and Lindsey, and Rachel, and every other girl who crossed your way." She let out a giggle, she actually thought that it was funny how he was so sentimental and she joked about it, but she didn't want it to be some sad thing they had, and she didn't want him to tell her those things when he wasn't sober._

_"Brooke Davis, you are a clown, you know that" he said laughing._

_The mood was lighten and Brooke was greatfull, but now it was time to go to bed. They had drank the bottle of wine, AND the bottle of tequila. They really didn't want to know what Haley would say about their little drinking display. Brooke stood up and grabbed the remote, then she walked back to the couch and pressed Play, she really wanted to watch that video again._

_Flashback Over_

"You did drink the tequila" Haley said pointing at her. By now they were sitting on the table of the restaurant waiting for the waitress to bring them their food.

Brooke grinned, "okay, maybe. I promise to replace it."

"Momma, what's tequila?" Jamie asked.

Brooke looked at Haley and chuckled a little. Haley gave her a glare, "it's a drink grown ups drink honey."

"Oh" Jamie said and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Haley asked.

Brooke knew exactly who _he_ was, "I don't know, I mean it's not like he will be staying for long." Getting no response from her friend was never a good sign when you said the previous sentence, "is he?"

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"Uncle Lucas" Haley said to her son and turned back to Brooke, "Brooke, I -"

"He's not going back for a long time" Jamie said interrupting his mother. He knew he wasn't suppose to do that, but he couldn't help it. It was after all a good thing for his plan.

"How long?" Brooke asked looking at her friend, "Haley?"

"Fine" Haley said, "I don't know, but he is going to be moving to his old house. He's just waiting for the renters to move out." Haley really didn't know anymore, Lucas had been very private lately.

"When?" Brooke wanted to know the exact date when Lucas would be moving out, if he didn't, then she would.

"I really don't know."

"Haley" Brooke warned.

"I promise"

"I think it's cool" Jamie said, "you, uncle Lucas, momma, and daddy, all in one house. It's going to be so much fun." The little boy grinned.

"How so?" Haley asked looking at her son. But was interrupted by the waitress. The girl set their plates down and walked back to her other tables. Haley then turned to her son to hear his answer. "Jamie?"

Jaime put his fork down and looked at his mom, "you like daddy" he said, Haley nodded. "You guys are always kissing and hugging" he scrunched his nose, "but I think aunt Brooke like uncle Lucas, and then we are going to have other people kissing and hugging, and I don't have to tell you guys to stop, because -"

"I think we should eat" Brooke said cutting the kid.

"No no" Haley said, then turned back to her son, "I want to know what else there is?"

"Haley" Brooke pleaded.

"Fine" Haley huffed Brooke's direction, then she turned to Jamie, "but you tell me at home."

Jamie nodded and the three continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

"So what really brings you here?" Nathan knew there was more then what Lucas had told him, he knew that Lucas was trying to keep something. But as a brother it was his job to help him through it.

"What do you mean?" Lucas walked over to the picnic table with the ball. He was tired, they had been playing for a while.

Nathan walked over to his brother and sat next to him, they were about to have a long brotherly bonding time. "I mean with Peyton. You said she didn't love you last night, _and_ you told Haley that you would be here for a while. I know there is something you're not telling me."

Lucas let out a sigh, he was going to have to tell his brother sooner or later, so why not do it now. "I just feel like she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'm sure she doesn't even know I'm gone, I mean, she hasn't even called."

"That's not true."

"She hasn't called" this time Lucas said it with hurt in his tone. It hurt him to know that his own wife didn't really care about what happened to him, she hadn't even bothered to call him. He didn't understand how busy she could be to not see that he wasn't around.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that, she's not like that." Nathan always believed that Peyton was better person then she was, he didn't think she would have flaws. In a way, he expected every woman to be like his wife.

"You don't know her like I do. It's like they changed her with a completely different person. I just don't know what to do, she's distant, and she always works. Then there is Brooke, and now I'm just so confused. I really don't know what to do, I don't even know where to go from here."

"Brooke?"

Lucas raised his head and faced his brother, he hadn't realized that he had mentioned Brooke in his whole equation. "What about her?" he tried to play dumb, and just hoped that Nathan would let it go.

"You said Brooke." Nathan didn't know what Lucas was talking about, he was just confusing him.

"No I didn't."

"Yes. You said, and there is Brooke. What about her?"

Lucas looked at his brother and realized that there was no way out of this one, as much as he would've loved to keep playing dumb Nathan wasn't going to drop the subject.

Nathan could tell that they had a connection. God, Jamie could tell that Brooke and Lucas had a connection, you pretty much had to be blind not to see it.

"I don't know. I get this feeling when I see her, It-"

"Like you can't breath" Nathan finished for him, "like you don't know what to do, and if she's not there you want to go after her?"

Lucas nodded his head, "exactly. I don't know what to do man. I haven't had this feeling since High School" he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know what it's like, trust me" Nathan said patting his brother's back.

"What should I do?" Lucas was desperate, he didn't know what to do.

"Talk to her" Nathan said softly.

Lucas nodded. He really didn't know why he didn't think of that himself, talking to Brooke, or Peyton, whoever it was that Nathan was referring would be the best. Even better, talking to both of them would be great.

"Thanks little brother."

"No problem" Nathan said and took the ball from Lucas' hands, he ran to the hoop and dunk the ball. He turned to his older brother, "you ready for a little one on one?"

Lucas raised to his feet and nodded, "you know it."

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought.**

**I also have to say that I am so exited, I've been watching the FIFA and loving it. I don't know if any of you watch soccer, but if you do tell me who you think will win. I would love to know. Hahaha. Ok that was so random. =/**


	6. WE NEED TO TALK

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS. I really appreciate them you guys, they are all awesome, thanks so much. **

**_KTxx- Nathan is awesome, I love him so much. My cousin is watching the show from season one, and when I'm with her I watch some episodes and he always makes me laugh. =D Thanks for your review, and sorry it took so long to read your story, which is AMAZING._**

**_ILYBrucas- Thanks for the reviews, as for the FIFA I am not very interested anymore since the team I was going for is out, but I'll still watch it. Today was their last game ='( tear. Anyways thanks so much. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I loved the chapter of your story, and the cliffhanger is killing me, UPDATE please, ahahaha. Thanks so much for your reviews, and I hope you like this one. _**

**_Arubagirl00926- Thanks for your review, and about ITALY, =O they were a real shocker, I really did think they would've made it to the finals. Hahah Thanks again. _**

**_Dianehermans- Thanks for the review, and Brucas will be back next chapter, I just want them to get settled and talk to their friends, but if you have any more ideas don't forget to tell me, THIS IS YOUR STORY, REMEMBER THAT. =D_**

**_TeamPapaya- HAHAH I say football too, well I say futbol but who cares it's all the same right. Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you're liking Jamie he's a big part of the story. Ahhaha =D_**

**_Brucas224- Thanks for your update, Brucas will be back next chapter with a few scenes of their own. =D thanks again. _**

**_Thanks to you all and please enjoy this chapter. _**

**Chapter 6- We Need To Talk**

Lucas laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, he could still hear his brother's words in his head. _Talk to her_. The words were repeated over and over again in his head, and he still wasn't sure who it was that he needed to talk to. It could be Peyton, his wife. She was still not talking to him, and she hadn't even bother to call him and check if he was okay. Then there was Brooke, the girl he had rekindling feelings for all of the sudden. He needed to talk to her about that night, the one when they had talked so close and openly.

He ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sight. "What should I do" he yelled to himself.

"About what?" The small voice came from the door. Lucas hadn't even notice the door had been open, none the less someone walking in.

He turned to see his five year old nephew staring at him confused. The boy was fully dressed and ready to go. Even in the summer Haley had him up early, it didn't really surprise Lucas. "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

Jamie walked in the room and sat on the bed next to his uncle, "mom said to come tell you that breakfast's ready."

"Oh, thanks" Lucas said standing up, "tell her I'll be right down."

Jamie nodded and bounced of the bed and walked towards the door, "are you going to talk to Brooke?"

Lucas was taken back by the question, he didn't expect a five year old to actually think what was going on. Then again, he had been there when Brooke told Haley all about the night they had. "I'll see what I can do about that" Lucas said smiling at the kid.

"Okay, but you should kiss her if she's mad" he said as if it was the most logical thing in the world to just go around kissing people.

"What?" Lucas shook his head not understanding what he meant.

"When momma's mad or sad then daddy just kisses her, and it makes it all better" Jamie said certain for his words, he had seen it first hand.

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucas said as he walked out the door with Jamie next to him. Both Scott boys walked down the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen, where they could smell the pancakes coming from.

0

00

000

00

0

Breakfast had come and gone in the blink of an eye, it had to be the fastest morning ever. Jamie still paid close attention to the way Brooke and Lucas acted around each other. He noticed the smiles, and the stares they gave each other without being caught by the other one. He noticed pretty much everything they did towards each other.

"I have a long day ahead of me" Brooke said getting up, "I'll see you Scotts, later." Brooke turned around to walk out of the kitchen but was stopped by the child's voice.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked running towards her.

Brooke kneeled down to his height, "to look for a house" she said.

"So, you're staying?" As far as Jamie, and well everyone else knew, Brooke was only here for the summer. She had told Haley about her plans of maybe opening a store here and running her company from Tree Hill, but nothing had been established yet.

Brooke nodded, "I am for now" she winked.

Jamie was so exited he wanted to jump of the walls, he jumped to Brooke and gave her an extremely tight hug. He wanted to show her just how much he was liking the idea of her staying. He knew Lucas was staying, but now that Brooke was staying too he's plan could actually work.

"Want to come with me?" Brooke asked the five year old, "if I'm going to get a house, I need to make sure you like it. I mean, you will go visit me , right?"

Jamie nodded, how was he not going to visit her? He then turned to face his mother with pleading eyes hoping that she would say yes. "Please momma, can I go?" his hands were stuck together in front of him and his bottom lip stood out as he begged.

Haley nodded, "okay, but you be good for Brooke" Haley said, "now go upstairs and get ready to go."

Jamie nodded and did as instructed, he was so excited to go with Brooke he would have jumped of a cliff if that was the condition to go.

"You take care of kid now" Nathan joked.

Brooke nodded knowing he was joking, "you know I will."

"He knows" Haley said elbowing him on the side.

A few minutes later Jamie came running down the stairs ready to go, his teeth brushed as well as his hair.

"You ready?" Brooke asked looking at the very excited boy.

Jamie smiled big showing all his teeth and nodded, he then walked over to his parents. "Thanks for letting me go" he said to both his parents, then he hugged their legs and walked over to Brooke, "bye, I love you" he yelled as they made their way out the door.

"He's cute" Lucas commented. First comment since they had heard all about Brooke moving back, he was still in shock.

"When did you get here?" Nathan joked.

"Shut up" Lucas shot back.

"Boys" Haley tried to calm them down, this boys were always bickering about something.

"You should have another one, Hales" Lucas said standing up and walking over to his friend.

"Ha ha" Haley deadpanned, "why don't you have one." It took her a second to realized that her comment actually hit him, she turned to look at her husband who was still standing next to her and with an eye movement she signaled for him to go, which he did immediately.

Haley walked over to Lucas and sat on a chair near him and tapped the one right next to her for him to take, "what's wrong, Luke?"

He then realized that he hadn't really told her about how much he wanted to start a family, but Peyton was never around to do begin one. "It's fine" he said.

"Have you talked to her?"

Lucas' face shot to her when he heard her question, he didn't know she knew. As far as he knew the only person he had talked about this with was Nathan, Nathan. "He told you?"

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked, "and why didn't you tell me?" she smacked his arm.

"Hales" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"Why Lucas?" She wanted to know so bad the reason for why he hadn't been the one to tell her all about Peyton, and the whole Brooke thing.

"I wasn't ready" he said, "I can't tell you, if I don't even know what's going on."

"Lucas, you can trust me. I would've helped you somehow." Her hand was on his lap holding his, her face then turned for concerned to realization, "that's what Jamie was talking about" she said.

Lucas turned to face her with panic, "he knows too?"

"What?" Haley broke from her daze, "oh, right. Yeah, well, he told me, well us. You know that night you and Brooke got drunk?" Lucas nodded, how could he ever forget that night, "well while you were sleeping you kept saying that she didn't love you. That's why Jamie slept with us, he couldn't sleep with your winning."

"I was not winning"

"Lucas, it's fine. I get it, but I want you to trust me, and tell what's going on."

Lucas jumped up from his seat, "tell you what."

"What?"

"I'll tell you, once I know what's going on. Kay?"

"Okay" Haley gave him a smile. Giving Lucas more then enough satisfaction to leave.

o

oo

ooo

oo

o

"This house is awesome" Jamie said running towards Brooke.

The house was huge, it had a big back yard, it was two stories, and it had a pool. It was probably to big for Brooke, but she had money and she was willing to get whatever made her friends comfortable.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it even has a pool" Jamie yelled excited.

"Well then, we'll get it" Brooke said sure of herself.

"Really?" Jaime couldn't believe that she would get a house just because he liked it. His parents had looked a many different houses to find the one that would fit them the best, but Brooke just said yes to the house he liked.

"Yes, come on, let's tell the lady this is the one." Brooke actually liked the house herself, and after looking at about ten houses this morning she was ready to just pick one. This house was perfect, it was perfect in every way.

"Okay" Jamie said getting a hold of her hand.

Brooke walked into the kitchen of the house, where Linda, the real state agent was going through some papers. "Linda" she said softly.

"yeah" Linda raised her head.

"I want it."

"This one" Linda asked a little surprised, she that the house was a little big for a single girl.

"Yeah, I want it."

"Great" Linda said. There wasn't really much to say, she sold the house, then she would get commission.

"Okay" Brooke said picking the five year old up.

"Yes" Jamie said excited.

"Let's go to the office and get all the paper work done." Linda said leading the way, Brooke and Jamie followed close behind with huge smiles on their faces.

O

Oo

Ooo

Oo

O

Lucas paced with the phone on his ear, he really didn't know what to expect from this call but it was worth a shot. When he heard the phone being answered he almost passed out at the sound of her voice, it felt like it had been so long since he had actually talked to her.

_"Hello"_

"Peyton, it's Lucas" he said, his voice a little shaky.

_"where the hell are you?" she was angry he could tell by her tone._

"Tree Hill."

_"Why? How? When? Lucas you didn't even tell me you were going."_

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I just. Umm. I… you were never home, I needed a brake so I came here."

_"Lucas, what is it?" she could tell there was more, she had known him for to long not to realize it. _

"Peyton, we need to talk. There are things we need to talk about." Lucas didn't want to sound like he was braking up with her over a phone call, but he needed her to know that the talk they would be having wasn't good news.

_"What is it?" she asked worried, his voice made it sound like the world was ending._

"Can you come to Tree Hill?"

_"I'm really busy" she said , but then she realized that this might be important. "But I guess I can be there next week" she told him._

"The sooner the better" was all that he could say. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he would be able to do as he pleased.

_"I'll try my best"_

"I'll see you then" Lucas said, "bye Peyton."

_"Bye, I love you."_

After her words were heard Peyton hung up the phone, he really didn't know what he was feeling for her at the moment, and he couldn't lie to her and say that he loved her if there was a small possibility that it wasn't true.

O

OO

OOO

OO

O

**Okay, so there you have it. Brooke is buying the house., Lucas is talking to Peyton, and Jamie keeps getting closer on the match making. Sorry I didn't have this chapter up yesterday, but I went swimming and I am so burned I can't even sit right. Anyways, I hope you liked it. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND THANKS FOR READING. =D**


	7. YOU MISS HER

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, sorry it's late, but better late than never. Thanks to all those who have added the story to their favorites and story alert.**

**_PettyBabe- Thanks, I am feeling better. I mean I'm still peeling, but it's not red anymore hahahha. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter. =D_**

**_Julchen1515- Thanks for the review, glad you like it. ;D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I got the email for your update, and I'm doing to read it. I was going to last night, but when I realized the time I went to sleep. Thanks for the review and Peyton is not back. Yet._**

**_Dianehermans- I hope you like this one, I tried to speed it up a little. But I really think that Lucas shouldn't be cheating on Peyton, even if I'm not a big fan of LEYTON, I do like PEYTON._**

**_KTxx- Thanks for your review, and I got the new update, but might not be able to read it till tomorrow, but I'll definitively drop you a comment on it. I'm loving that story. _**

**_StarsShine28- Thanks for the review, I hope you like this review. After Peyton shows up the whole Brucas thing will be sped up, a lot. _**

**_PrincesaKarlita- I don't know if it's a good wow, or a bad wow. But I really hope you like it. The whole idea is DIANEHERMANS, so if it's a good WOW, you should thank her for the awesome idea. I just put them down for her. =D_**

**_Brucas224U- I'm actually a new fan, well about eight months or so, so I really don't know about that stuff, but with that show you never know, they never explain things. And they always have little things that they never explain. I was watching season one with my cousin the other day, and at the finally when Nathan and Haley get married they drive off on the Mustang, yet he sold the car the episode of the part. ? Talk about confusing. Hahaha._**

**_TeamPapaya- I know, I love the kid. Well I love all kids. As for Harry potter, I've only seen two movies the first one, because my cousin made me, and the last one because they invited me, but other than that I know nothing about it. SORRY. =/ But I don't mind the ranting, go ahead and let it all out. Hahaha. _**

**Thanks to all, and please enjoy. ;D**

**Chapter 7- You Miss Her**

Jamie walked to the family room fully clothes and ready to go. His mom had bathed him and made sure he was looking sharp for the day. The five year old saw his uncle as he walked in and sat right next to him, he was always a curious one.

"Whatcha watching?"

Lucas turned his head only to find a small version of himself sitting next to him, "hey, Jamie" he said ruffling the kid's head.

Jamie winced and scooted back a little, he never understood why grown ups liked to do that.

"Just a movie"

"What movie?"

Lucas turned back to the screen and quickly looked at the boy next to him, "serendipity."

"What?" The name alone confused Jamie.

Lucas chuckled, "it's about a boy and a girl, and how they are meant to be."

"Like you and aunt Brooke."

Lucas turned to face the kid quickly, he wasn't expecting that.

"Do you love her?" he asked innocently.

Lucas was taken back by the question, he wasn't expecting a five year old to ask him that. "Why do you ask?"

Jamie could tell that Lucas was just playing with him, and was trying to trail him off the subject. He smiled, "because you look at her like daddy looks at momma."

Lucas chuckled again, how was it that a five year old was able to notice all this small details? "How is that?" Lucas asked turning his body sideways to pay close attention to the child's answer.

"I don't know, just like you want to kiss her. _All the time_."

"What? Jamie, that's ridiculous."

"I don't know what that means" he said logically, "but I _do_ know you like Brooke."

"Who likes Brooke?" Haley asked walking in the room.

Both Lucas and Jamie looked at each other and started to laugh, there really wasn't anything funny, but they couldn't help it.

Haley drop the whole subject knowing that if she asked again it would only make her son laugh more, she smiled at the two boys on the couch and called for him. "Come on, Jamie" she said patting her leg.

"See ya later, uncle Lucas" the boy said hugging his only uncle.

"Bye" Lucas said, "I'll see you guys tonight."

Haley waived at her friend and walked out with her son, both mother and son holding hands ready for a new day.

0

00

0

"NO!" she yelled, this whole conversation was driving her crazy, and the only thing she wanted right now was for it to be over. "I need them to be here tomorrow, now you figure out how you ship all of it to me." Brooke angrily hung up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh, she was really tired of this.

Haley and Jamie stood by the door in shock at Brooke, neither one of them had seen her blow out like that before.

"Are you okay?" the child asked.

Brooke turned around and saw both of them standing by the door, "I will be once I get my kiss" she said kneeling down and waiting for the boy to run to her, once he was in her arms she scooped him up and waited for her kiss.

"So" Haley said walking up to her, "that bad, huh?"

"Worse" she said frustrated.

"What is it, Brooke?"

Brooke put the child down and walked over to the couch in the center of the store, the store that would be opening soon and still had no clothes. The shipment was suppose to be there today, and she was still waiting for it. That had been exactly what the conversation had been about when Haley got there.

"Well, for starters the clothes is not here yet" she said motioning to the empty store.

"Brooke, that's one step back. The store opens in like three days, you have plenty of time."

Brooke though about her friends words, and decided that Haley was right. She had plenty of time, but she really wanted it all to be done by today.

"What else?"

Brooke took a deep breath, "the house is done."

"What do you mean?"

"The furniture. It's done, it's all here" she said excited.

Haley thought about it for a second and realized what Brooke was telling her, "that's great" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I know right" Brooke squealed, "so, I'll probably be moving out tonight."

"I'm gonna miss you" Haley said leaning closer and hugging her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too, buddy. But I'll be right around the corner, the house is like a block away." Brooke had chosen the house she liked the most, well the one Jamie like the most. Lucky her, the house was less than a block away from Haley's house.

"I guess we'll be having a goodbye dinner tonight" Haley said with a small smile, "what do you want?"

Brooke thought about it for a second, "Chinese."

"You got it" Haley said standing up, "Jamie come on, we have to go get some things for dinner."

The five year old ran over to his mother, he held her hand and waited for her to instruct the rest." Bye aunt Brooke" he said, "see you tonight."

Brooke winked and watched as her friend and godson walked out the door of her store, store that would be opening soon and she couldn't wait for that day.

0

00

0

Nathan woke up to find no one next to him, he checked all of upstairs and found that no one else was in the house. He walked down the stairs and heard the television, he didn't need to be told twice before he walked to the family room. It was pretty much the only place were everyone watched t.v.

"Hey, sleepy head" Lucas said when he saw his younger brother walk into the room.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked.

"I'm great, Nate. I mean, my night was a little rocky, but I'm good nonetheless. What about you?" he asked sarcastically. Nathan gave Lucas a look that showed him he wasn't playing, and that he really wanted to know where his wife was. "She went out with Jamie a while ago."

"Oh, yeah" he tilted his head in realization.

"What?"

"She was going to visit Brooke, something about the store" Nathan said taking the remote from his brother and turning the t.v to sports center.

"Brooke's opening a store?" Lucas knew nothing about it, he had only talked to her a couple of times but they usually spoke about their memories.

Nathan nodded, not once taking his eyes off the television.

"When?"

"Saturday"

Lucas sat back and began to trail of in questions. _Why didn't she tell me? Does she not want me to know? I'm I not invited? Is her boyfriend coming? Why didn't she tell me? _He asked the last question again.

The show went to commercials and Nathan turned to his brother, who looked like he was extremely deep in thoughts. He shook Lucas a little and laughed when Lucas turned quickly to look at him.

"What's your problem?"

Nathan chuckled a little, the shook his head. "I was wondering if you talked to Peyton?"

The question Lucas was dreading, he really didn't want to answer it. He nodded, "yeah" he let out slowly.

"And?..."

"She's going to see if she can come. I hope it's after I move out, I don't want her staying here."

Nathan didn't understand what was so bad about Peyton staying there, "why?"

"It's not my house. You shouldn't have to be letting my guests stay in your house, Nate –"

"She's your wife" Nathan pointed out, something that didn't sit well with Lucas. "It's not like she'll be using another room, she'll share it with you." Nathan knew that Lucas wasn't all that close to Peyton anymore, but if Lucas wasn't pushed he would never tell Peyton that there was nothing there anymore.

Lucas shook his head and walked out of the living room, he hated when Nathan did that. He knew exactly what Nathan was doing, he was pushing. But this time, he was just going to walk away.

0

00

0

Brooke had clothes her store and drove to Haley's house to get her things ready. As much as she didn't want to go, she knew that she had to. She was almost done packing, and dinner was almost done. By now her time limit was dinner time, she had to have everything ready by the time Haley announced that dinner was ready.

"Hey" the statement came out more like a question then a greeting.

Brooke was startled by the voice and turned around quickly only to find him standing at her door, "hey" she said softly then turned back to zip up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked walking in the room and holding the bag down so she could zip it up more easily.

Brooke finished zipping her bag and turned to him, "thanks."

"You haven't answered my question."

She looked down to the grown and back to the bed, then grabbed a small bag and walked to the night stand to get the rest of her belongings. "Home."

The words sting Lucas. He didn't want her to go, he had been getting all the feelings he had for her back in high school back, and he really didn't want her to. "To L.A?" He couldn't help it if his voice sounded sad, it was what he was feeling at the moment.

Brooke turned around and saw the sad expression he had, like it hurt him to know that she wasn't going to be close to him anymore. She shook her head slowly, and went right back to getting her things.

"Where?" This wasn't happening again, this couldn't happen again. He had lost her once in high school, and once after graduation. Now he had the girl right in front of him, and he didn't want to lose her, not again.

"I bought a house" she said placing her small bag next to her suitcase on the bed, "it's about a block from here."

"You're moving here?" He was shocked by this, he didn't expect her to ever want to move back to Tree Hill.

Brooke nodded, "yeah."

Lucas was so happy about the news that he didn't know what to do with it, he didn't know how to react to it. He leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and he wasn't really expecting what he got in return. He was expecting her to slap him, or to push him away, but instead Brooke kissed him back, she allowed him to deepened the kiss, and loved the feel of his lips.

"Dinner's rea-" the sentence couldn't be finished, as the one person delivering it was shocked at what he saw.

Brooke and Lucas pulled away quickly and looked at him with huge eyes, just like a child looked when it was caught stealing cookies.

"Jamie, I-" Brooke walked over to the little boys.

"You like him" Jamie said softly when Brooke reached him.

Brooke said nothing, she was just surprised that the little boy had notice this.

"Dinner's ready" he said to both of them and walked out the room leaving the two adults alone. He couldn't be happier about what he had just seen, his plan was somehow working. It wasn't that he didn't like Peyton, but Peyton wasn't very nice when she visited. She was nice for a while, but then she would get all mean and said that she hated small towns. That's one of the many reasons why Lucas didn't visit all that much.

Lucas looked at Brooke who was standing by the door, "Brooke, I-"

"Don't. It's fine, I get it." Lucas gave her a questioning look and she continued, "you miss Peyton, and you needed someone to kiss. I'll see ya downstairs." With that she walked out the room and down the stairs not giving Lucas a chance to tell her that it was her he wanted to kiss, and the reason he did it was because he still loved her.

0

00

0

**There it is, I hope you liked it. I know it's not all that long, but I'm trying to catch up after the long weekend. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. =D**


	8. THE OPENING

**thanks to all the reviews, and all those of you who keep adding it to your favs and story alerts. **

**I also wanted to Thank DIANEHERMANS for her wonderful idea, this story is all her, I jsut put it down for her. Thanks ;D**

**Chapter 8- The Opening**

"Brooke, this place is amazing" Haley said looking around the newly furnished house.

"I picked it" Jaime said proud of himself, "aunt Brooke asked me which one I liked and I said this one."

"I'm glad you picked one close to the house" Hale said grabbing her son's chin.

"So, wanna see your room, Jamie?" Brooke asked. She knew that the child would be spending plenty of time at her house, and to make it easier she gave him his own room. She loved her godson, and there was no way in hell she wouldn't give him an awesome room.

Jamie followed her to the room that would soon be his. Brooke slowly opened the door exposing the room. The light blue walls went perfect with the stripped bed comforter, the strips were of all shades of blue and also black and white added here and there. There was a television with a Wii, and shelves of books to read, something that actually made Haley smiled.

"Momma, look at this" he said jumping on the bed, "I can fly."

Haley laughed along with Brooke and exited the room. Brooke followed her friend and they both went to Brooke's room. They sat on the king size bed and looked at each other. Haley knew that there was something bothering Brooke, but she didn't want to push. If Brooke didn't want to tell her, then there was a reason for that.

"Lucas kissed me" Brooke shot.

"I know" Haley said.

Brooke gave her a quizzical look, "how?"

"Jamie. He saw you guys and told me last night when I tucked him in. He thinks that there is something between you two."

"I Know, but he kissed me after that."

Haley didn't know that one, she didn't know that Lucas had kissed her twice. "What did you do?"

"I let him. Haley, I still love him, or like him. I don't know, but when I saw him again after all this time I felt alive again." She accommodated herself and continued, "I've been working non-stop to fill this void in my heart, and the answer's been here all along. I love him."

"Brooke, he's married" she said giving her a pitiful look.

"I know" Brooke said wiping a small tear that had fallen from her eye, "I just wish she didn't exist, it's not like she even knows he's alive."

"They're still married. You know that if they weren't I would be the first one to jump on the Brucas ship, but she still exists."

"I Know" Brooke said softly.

"Come here" Haley said pulling her friend to a hug, "you deserve to be happy" she said whiled holding her friend.

"I missed you, Haley James Scott."

"I missed you, too, Brooke Davis."

Both friends remained hugging and just being there for each other, but none of them noticed the little boy standing by the door, the little boy who had heard everything Brooke had just said.

O

Oo

O

It was now Saturday and the big opening day was here. Brooke and Lucas hadn't seen each other since she wasn't living with Haley and Nathan anymore, but she still managed to get him the message about the opening.

The store was decorated beautifully, lavender paint, hard wood floors, clothes evenly spread out, nice flat screens, and a beautiful white leather couch.

"Thank god you're here" Brooke said when she saw Nathan and Haley walk in with their child.

"Nice to see you too, Brooke" Nathan joked.

"Not now, Nate" with that she looked down t the little boy wearing a miniature suit, "hey handsome, where you get your suit?"

"You made it, aunt Brooke" Jamie said excited. He never got to go to late parties or events.

This time was different. Brooke had told Haley that it was very important that Jamie was at that opening. Haley had wondered why, but she also didn't want to see what Brooke would do if she didn't take the kid, so she opted for taking him.

"Come here little man, I have to show you off to the press" Brooke said holding his hand and pulling him towards the press. But not before she was stopped by Nathan.

"Brooke, I don't think that's such a good idea" he said picking the boy up, "we don't want him in the limelight, besides he's only five."

"Fine" Brooke huffed, "but you Scotts better take a picture and talk to the press as a family, I need them to see my work of art" she said motioning to the outfits she had designed for all of them.

"Fine" Nathan said and walked off with his son.

Brooke looked around and turned back to Haley, "is he coming?"

"I don't know" Haley said sincerely, "he said he wanted to, but he wasn't sure you'd want him here."

"Haley!" she yelled in a whisper, "you know I do, why didn't you make him come?"

"Brooke, he's not a child."

"I need him here, I have to talk to him."

"About…?"

"us, Haley. What else?"

"So you're going to tell him how you feel?" Haley question in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. But I need him here for that."

"Ms. Davis, is there a way we can get a few answers from you?" one of the many reporters asked.

Brooke nodded and turned to Haley, "I'll talk to you in a minute" she said.

"Well, it would be really nice to have Mrs. Scott there too, we can do a celebrity friends questioning for the article." He was very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Haley shook her head, "that's fine" she said smiling, "this is Brooke's moment, and you should focus on her." With that Haley turned around and began to surf the crowds for her family.

"Shall we sit?" Brooke asked the reporter. Once he nodded she led them towards the white couch. Once there she sat and waited for him to do the same. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Is there any love interest in your life right now?"

Brooke was taken back by the question, she wasn't expecting that to be shot at her. Thinking about he answer she slightly shook her head, "not at the moment, but let's hope that there is one soon. But let's focus on my new store" Brooke said subtle.

He nodded, "what made you want to make a store in Tree Hill?"

"Tree Hill is home" she said, "it's the place I go to run away from the world, and it's the place were the people I love live. There's no other place I'd rather be."

The reporter was stunned with her answer, he wasn't expecting that from her. "Do you have any new inspirations for your new line, and if so how do you get inspired?"

"Right now I am working on a new line, so yes. As for how, I just have to say look at the name of the store." Noticing the confused look on the reporters face she decided to elaborate, "the first line I ever did was when I was going through a brake-up, and ironically Haley was there then too. But to answer the whole Clothes Over Bros' thing. The break-up inspired me, and I usually do my best when I'm going through a brake-up."

As the interview went on, Brooke answered more and more questions. Every now and then she would look around and see how much everyone was enjoying themselves around, and it just made her happy that people in Tree Hill also loved her clothing.

O

Oo

O

Brooke got lost in so many interviews, she went from one magazine to the other, and then to some fashion reporters from TV. She was getting really tired of answering the same question over and over again. She had been so distracted by the whole thing that she never even realized when Lucas had walked in. Weird, considering that he was the one person she had been waiting for.

The girl with Lucas didn't go unnoticed, Brooke didn't even know she was in town. The blond stood tall wearing a very long and beautiful red gown, and to say she looked stunning wasn't saying much. Her hair was long and blond, but it was styled straight, something Brooke had never seen on her.

"Would you excuse me" she said lifting her finger as of asking for a minute. Once she got the nod from the reported she began to surf the crowds. Finally finding the person she was looking for she tugged on her arm causing the girl to turn and face her.

"What?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

Haley looked startled, she didn't quite understand what her friend was asking.

Noticing Haley's confused Brooke spoke again, "Peyton, she's here" she pointed in the direction where Peyton stood with her arm linked to Lucas'.

"I don't know" Haley said. She was also surprised, Lucas never said she would arrive today. As far as she knew, Peyton was suppose to arrive next week.

"Haley. I can't talk to him if she's here, she's his wife."

Haley turned to face Brooke, who looked as if the world was coming to an end. She wanted so bad to tell her friend that everything would be okay, but she couldn't say it, the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. She didn't really know Peyton that well, but they had become friends. Sure, not as close as her and Brooke, but she learned to like the girl. She was stuck in between two friends, and to be honest, she wasn't sure Peyton would give up easily.

"They're coming" Brooke softly informed Haley.

Both girls stood there waiting for Lucas and his wife to come to them. Brooke wanted to run away, or to have the earth swallow her whole, all she knew was that she didn't want to be there at the moment.

"Haley" Peyton said walking up to her and hugging her.

Brooke just stood there and watch how her best friend hugged the enemy, then she glanced at Lucas and she could see the apologetic expression he had. She didn't know why he looked like that, it was his wife, he had to be happy to see her. Then she also remembered the kiss, and again she thought that he should be happy that he would be allowed to kiss his own wife.

"Peyton, you remember Brooke, right?" Haley said.

Peyton smiled and shook Brooke's hand, "how can I not, you're like a huge designer." Peyton had met Brooke before, but they didn't really talk. The only reason they talked was because Lucas had introduced them at their wedding, but now they were talking on their terms.

"Nice to see you again." Brooke's tone sounded eased, but Haley could tell that all Brooke wanted to do was run away.

"Your store is AMAZING" Peyton emphasized on the last word, "you can count on me buying a few things for myself."

"I'm glad you like it" Brooke tried to keep her tone polite, but she felt like ripping Peyton's pretty little blond hair out of her head.

"I'm going to look around" she said and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you guys later." With that she had disappeared into the crowds, and Brooke turned to walk away.

"Brooke!" Lucas said gripping her wrist.

Brooke turned to face him trying to hold her tears. If she would've know that Lucas would be in Tree Hill, and that he was also planning on moving back, she would've never opened her store there. But she was so excited that she made the magic happened in about two weeks, but now she regretted her decision.

"I didn't know she was coming" he said, never letting go of her wrist, "if I'd know I wouldn't have come. She found out about me being here and came, we didn't even come together. You have to believe me."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Lucas. She's your wife. You should go be with her." As much as it hurt her to say those words they had to come out. Once out she pulled herself from his grip and began to walk.

Lucas stood there stunned that she had just left, she left without a word about it. Lucas knew that it was bothering her, he knew her too well to not see it. But somehow Brooke managed to make him feel even worse, the words about Peyton being his wife stung. He knew he didn't want to be with Peyton anymore, but he had to be fair to her and tell her that and not go off to Brooke because he felt something for her now. He had to be fair to both girls, he had to tell Peyton about not wanting tobe with her anymore, that their relationship just wasn't working. And he couldn't let Brooke be the other woman, he had to be fair to her also, he had to make sure things with Peyton were over before he moved on to her.

O

Oo

O

After Peyton had walked away Haley had walked after her, there just a few things she needed to know. Sure, Peyton was her friend, but she also knew that Lucas was no longer happy with him. Plus she wanted to know why she was there.

"Peyton!" she yelled, Peyton turned to look at her and Haley walked faster towards her. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a simple curious tone. She didn't want Peyton to think that she didn't want her there.

"I came to visit my favorite family" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Cut the crap, Peyton. You can trust me."

Peyton took a breath, "Lucas asked me to come. He said he needed to talk, and that it had to be in person."

"Oh" Haley said realizing her words and her tone.

"I think he wants a divorce" Peyton said, her voice shaking. "Haley, I still love him."

"I know."

"Aunt Peyton!"

The conversation was broken by Jamie running up to Peyton, and Peyton switched her expressing from vulnerable to happy and excited. She was excited to see Jamie, she loved the kid.

"Hey there little man" she said picking him up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked just a tiny bit excited. He _was_ excited to see her, but he also knew that this would just complicate his plans to bring Brooke and Lucas together. He had known Peyton for a while, and every time he saw Peyton and Lucas together he didn't see the sparks he saw with Brooke and Lucas. As much as he loved Peyton, and he loved her being around he wanted Brooke to be there more. Peyton was a nice girl, and she always said yes to everything Jamie said, but Jamie realized that this time it wasn't about him. No, it was about his uncle being happy, and he could tell that he was happy whenever he was near Brooke.

"I came to visit my favorite nephew, what else would I do here?"

Jamie smiled at her words, "did you see aunt Brooke, she owns this store" he said wiggling around so that Peyton would put him down.

"Jamie, honey, let's go. It's passed your bed time, and your dad has to get up early tomorrow." Haley grabbed her son's hand and turned to Peyton, "I'll see ya."

"Bye" Jamie said as Haley pulled him away.

Peyton waived to him and gave him a simple wink. She then turned around to look around and see if there was anything else she liked here, but was stopped by the body behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas retorted.

"You said you wanted to talk" she said trying to pull away form his tight grip, once she successfully managed to do just that she rubbed the sore spot. "I arrived a few hours ago, I went to look for you but I didn't find you, then I saw an invitation to this even and decided to come. I was hoping you would be here" she said the last part seductively.

"We'll talk tomorrow, I have something for you" he brushed passed her and walked out the door.

O

Oo

O

**Reviews-**

**_PrincesaKarlita411- Thanks, I hoped you liked this chapter ;D_**

**_Bdavisrulz- Finally a kiss, I hoped you liked this one. I know Brucas is moving kinda slow, but next chapter will have a big leap in their relationship, but it has nothing to do with time jump._**

**_Dianehermans- thanks for the review, and you know this story wouldn't exist without you! You are the brains behind it all, I just put it down for you._**

**_KTxx- Thanks, I hope you like this one. And I will be reading your update tonight. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm always the last one to review your story. Hahaha. _**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I'm glad you love it, specially since you're a Naley fan. I do try to include them as much as I can into the story since Jamie's a big part of it._**

**_TeamPapaya- Thanks for the review, and I have to tell you that I DO like twilight. Well not so much anymore, but I read the first book in high school, which is a few years ago, but I thought it was sucha cute story, but looking at it back now, it's really cheese. Hahahaha. _**

**_Arubagirl0926- I love Brooke and Jamie together, and although there wasn't any interaction between them in this chapter, there sure as hell will be in the future once, after all this is his plan.;D_**

**I Know total crappy ending, but the next chapter will have Peyton and Lucas talk, and there will be a Brucas surprise. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. **


	9. WHY HER?

**Thanks to all the reviews; PrincesaKarlita411, KTxx, dianehermans, arubagirl0926, bdavisrulz, TeamPapaya, and SunloissProb. Thank you all so much, I've PM all of you, and if you ever have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks so much once more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

**Also a thank yout to CHLOELOVESOTH who added me to her favorite authors. =D**

**o**

**oo**

**o**

**Chapter 9- Why Her?**

After walking out of Clothes over Bros' he didn't want to go to Haley's house, he just wanted to get some air and enjoy his last few hours of sanity. He knew that talking to Peyton tomorrow would be hell, and that she would beg him to change his mind. Lucas knew that, he knew that Peyton still loved him. He could tell by the thing she did, or the things she said. But the feeling wasn't mutual, he didn't love her anymore. He wanted to still lover her, he wanted to feel the same he did about her in college, but he couldn't. You can't love someone who you never see, someone who you only talk a few times a day, and most of those times are by text.

He went straight to the place that cleared his mind, the place that took all his worries away, the River Court. He walked to the tree and pulled out the old basketball from behind and began shooting, his one and only therapy.

So many thing to think about. Peyton showing up and acting like nothing was wrong. Brooke's hurt expression when she saw Peyton and him together. God, he didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't love Peyton anymore, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any feelings there at all. Than there was Brooke. The feeling he got when he saw her, and the way he just wanted to be near her all the time. All the memories that came to him when he saw her, he missed that, he missed her, he missed life with her.

Hearing the small foot steps he turned to see what it was that made the noise. What he saw was something he really wasn't expecting, he was expecting someone else. Although, the girl standing in front of him now was the one person he wanted to see.

Lucas took step closer to her and let the ball drop, hearing the few bounces before it came to a complete stop and rolled towards the grass. "Hey."

She looked at him, while she played with both her hands in front of her. She didn't know she had ended up there, all she knew it was that she wasn't complaining about it now.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her worried and terrified look; a look that killed him to see her have.

She nodded her head slightly and lifted her head to face him, "I have to tell you something" she said, small tears starting to form in her eyes.

Lucas hated to see her this way, he hated to see her so broken. He walked closer to her and wiped the small tear that had fallen down her cheek, and notice her smile at his touch. "Brooke, what is it?"

Brooke smiled at him pursing her lips tightly, se let out a sigh and began to speak, she needed to get all of this out of her system, and today was the day. "Why did you pick her?" she asked, the hurt evident on her tone, "why her and not me?"

Lucas didn't know what to say to that, what was he to do. He couldn't just say 'because she was there when you weren't' or 'because you never fought for me and she did.' He couldn't say that, he still had strong feeling for Brooke and he couldn't hurt her like that. No words would help right now, nothing he could say would make her pain go away.

"Just tell me why?" she begged.

Lucas caressed her cheek and took a deep breath to answer, but he still didn't know what to saw. With that, he just let the words come out and form a sentence on their own. Maybe if he spoke his mind, and didn't think about it everything he needed to say would be said.

"I don't know" he said, letting go of her cheek. "She was there, and you weren't. I fell for her. I wish, I wish it was you, but it wasn't. Brooke, I loved you and you picked your career over me. I called you so many times and you never returned my calls, what was I suppose to do?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

He remembered every call he made to her, even when he was just friends with Peyton. He would call her everyday, and Peyton would encourage him to do so, she would say that if he didn't try then he would be giving up without a fight, so he did. He did call, everyday for three months. Realizing that she wasn't going to pick up, and that she wouldn't call back he decided to let her go, or at least try because he never fully let go of her.

She was his first. His first official girlfriend, the first girl he ever loved. The first person he had actually done a full on make out session with, the first one he had said I love you to. Moving on was hard, but nothing was harder than having to see her again. Seen her killed him in every way. Seen her and knowing he was married, seen her and knowing that all the feelings they once shared were gone. He hated being in this situation, but he just had to tell her how he felt.

"Tell, Brooke. What did you want from back then? I called and called and called, and never got an answer from you. All those e-mails unanswered, what did you want me to do?" he asked in a begging tone, small tears forming in his eyes, too.

Brooke shook her head, "I loved you" she said, and turned around to walk away.

She had been determined to tell him she still loved him, but hearing his feeling being poured out hurt. She was beginning to believe that part of it might have been her fault for not answering, or for not trying to contact him. He tried, he really did, but she never tried back. He was right, what was he suppose to do if she was distancing herself from him.

She practically ran towards her car and began to drive, tears now coming full on down her face. What had she done? Why was she asking him to answer things that would turn out to hurt her more? She drove and drove as fast as she could to get to her house soon. The house were she would now be living alone. Arriving there she got out of the car and ran to the door, she searched her purse for her keys and began to sob.

She couldn't find the keys and it was driving her crazy. Looking for the keys had gotten her full attention, and she didn't seem hear anything else going on around her. She didn't hear the wind blowing through the trees, and she most certainly didn't hear the car that had just screeched as it came to a stop right behind hers.

"Brooke, wait" Lucas yelled, running to her.

She dropped her purse and just stood there looking at him. She wanted to go in, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to tell him to go away, but at the same time to stay. Brooke didn't know what she wanted, what it was that she really desired at that moment, but she did know that having him in front of her was bringing all her feelings back, feelings that she shouldn't be having for a married man.

Lucas picked her bag and grabbed the keys, he slowly unlocked the door and led her in. He had never been in the house, but somehow it seemed all too familiar to him. He walked along with her to the couch and sat her slowly. He could tell she had been crying, but not just crying, sobbing and letting all her feeling goo in her tears. Her eyes were so red that he could swear that they were on fire, and her breathing was still running along.

He slowly sat next to her and pulled her to him in a side hug, he rubbed her back and shushed her mumbling that it would all be okay.

O

Oo

O

She had come to a soft and sweet slumber in his arms. After letting him comfort her she began to feel more relaxed. Brooke still wanted to tell him she still loved him, and she still wanted to know if he felt the same way, but her sleep took over for her not allowing her to even get a small word out.

Lucas set her down on the couch and walked to one of the closet to get a blanket to cover her. He would have just carried her to her room, but he didn't know how Brooke would feel about that. So he opted to cover her on the couch and stay on the couch across from her.

As he placed the covers on her slowly he saw her fluttered her eyes, he shushed her softly to go back to sleep, but she shook her head and rubbed them slowly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice raspier because of her sleeping.

Lucas sat on the couch next to her, more like the space that was left between her and the edge of the couch. He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, "I couldn't leave you alone."

Brooke smile softly, "thank you."

He was surprised by her words, there really wasn't anything for her to be thankful for.

"For being here, for me" she said noticing the confused look he was giving.

Lucas nodded, "you should go back to sleep." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and watched her close her eyes again.

The sight of her sleeping in front of him was one that he never thought he would see again. He loved watching her sleep. The way her chest would raise and fall, and the way she sometimes smiled in her sleep was magical to him. He missed that, it was nothing Peyton ever did, on the contrary Peyton would snore as loud as a trucker.

He grabbed the blanket he had gotten for himself and pulled it up covering his body, then he also fell asleep and hoped that she would have the smile she had in her sleep in the morning.

O

Oo

O

The first reaction he got as his eyes open was of lost, he didn't know where he was. Then sitting up and remembering the previous night's events he smiled looking at the couch across from him. There she was. The girl that had a million questions last night, yet he couldn't answer any of them .

He slowly got up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, it was the least he could do after not answering her questions. He wanted to so bad, but if he did he would be betraying his wife. Lucas knew that there really wasn't anything between him and Peyton, but he couldn't cheat on her, she was his wife after all.

Preparing waffles and orange juice he was when he saw her leaning on the door frame. She looked so beautiful and rested, he could tell she had a goodnight sleep. "Morning" he said placing the plate on the island so she could go and begin eating.

Brooke walked over and took a seat, "good morning" she greeted back, then she smelled the delicious food in front of her, "it smells good" she said.

Lucas gave her a single nod and walked over to sit next to her, "thank you, I know it's your favorite."

Brooke smiled, "thank you. For doing all this, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

They both enjoyed the meal together, crossing a few words every now and then, but nothing referring to the previous night, nothing having to do with them and their feelings. As much as each one of them wanted to talk about it, they didn't think the other one would be comfortable with that, so no talking about the previous night, nothing, not even a why.

Brooke walked over to the sink and placed her plate in it, then she turned to look at Lucas who was still eating. Wow, he was a slow eater. Smiling at her thoughts she began to speak, "I'm gonna go get ready, I promised Haley I would watch Jamie while she took Nate to the airport" she announced.

Lucas gave her a nod understanding the events she had coming up, "want some company, I really want to see him."

Brooke smiled and began to walk towards the stairs, "I'd love some." With that she was gone, and Lucas was left to think all alone again.

O

Oo

O

The Scotts were all having their morning breakfast, at least the ones they had when Nathan was there. Haley made pancakes with Bacon and scramble eggs, Nathan's favorite. She always made that on his last morning, just so he could leave happy. Him leaving was hard on all of them, and she wanted to make it as easy as possible for him. He was all alone, while she at least had Jamie.

"I love this" Nathan said, digging in like a cave man.

"Manners" she warned, and watch him slow down.

Jamie laughed at his dad and began to eat as well. "Is uncle Lucas going to eat with us?" he questioned, not knowing that Lucas didn't spend the night in his room.

"I don't know, buddy" his mother said, "why don't you go wake him?"

Jamie didn't have to be asked twice, he jumped of the seat and ran up the stairs, leaving both his parents laughing behind. He ran towards the guest room that had come to be Lucas' because he used the same one every time he went and knocked. Getting no response he cracked the door slowly not to wake him, but was greeted by an untouched bed. He walked in to make sure he wasn't there, and he wasn't. He even checked the bathroom and nothing. He quickly ran out the room and downstairs to his parents.

"Slow down there cowboy" Nathan said, watching his son run down the stairs, "we don't want to make a trip to the hospital this morning."

"His not there" Jamie said out of breath, "uncle Lucas is not in his room."

"What?" Haley asked, she didn't believe it. But then again, he had been talking to Brooke the previous night, and he didn't want to be with Peyton so it made sense.

"He's not there" he said one more time.

Haley handed Jamie his cup of juice and waited for him to regain his breath. Seen that he was better and could eat again without the fear of chocking she handed him his food. "His a big boy, Jamie, he'll be okay."

"I know."

"Are you excited to see aunt Brooke today?" Nathan asked trying to sound enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Jamie nodded with a smile, "but I wish I could take you to the airport" he said letting his smile drop.

Nathan turned to his son, "Jame, you know that your mom's going to be busy after that. But tell you what. I promise you can go pick me up when I come back."

He like the sound of that, nodding his little head he took a piece of Bacon and bit it.

They were enjoy their little family breakfast, it wasn't often that they got do it, so anytime they did they tried to absorb as much of it in as possible. It was moments like that, that made the wait worth while. But not the moment when they were interrupted, like now.

"He didn't come home last night" she yelled walking in the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes, uncle Lucas" she replied rudely.

Nathan gave Haley a _shut her up_ look, he didn't appreciate anyone talking to his son like that.

"Jamie, why don't we go get ready, I bet Brooke's waiting for you" she said, picking up her five year old son and walking towards the stairs of the house.

"That whore" Peyton shouted, "that's who he's with" she yelled, literally angry at the thought of it.

"Please don't talk like that in front of Jamie, Peyton" Nathan said trying to keep his cool.

"Why, she is a whore."

"You're mean" Jamie yelled from his mom's arms, "I don't like you."

Peyton looked at him and turned back to her coffee mug. At this point she was so hurt that she didn't care what people said, all she wanted was to know if Lucas was really with her or not.

O

Oo

O

The door ran and Brooke ran to get it, she knew who it was, and she had been waiting for a while for him.

"Finally" she said opening the door, but who she saw on the other side wasn't who she was expecting. "Peyton?" she asked confused.

"Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke played dumb, she knew exactly who Peyton was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me bitch, I know he's here" she said, pushing the door and walking in the house. "Lucas!" she yelled walking passed the living room towards the kitchen, he had to somewhere, "Lucas, come out."

Brooke had told Lucas that he could take a shower, she had a few shirts and pants from Julian and she told him he could borrow them for a while.

He couldn't deny it, he was scared. The curly blond haired girl was scare when she was angry, and he didn't want to go out and face her, at least not now. He stayed in the bathroom in hopes that she would come looking for him.

"He's not here" he heard Brooke tell her, "you can go now."

"I know he's here, I know him all too well."

"Apparently not good enough" Brooke said laughing a bit.

"You think this is funny?" Peyton asked angry, "you think it's funny to have your husband sneeking around behind your back.

Brooke shook her head, "no, I just think it's funny how you think you know him, and you don't."

"You're a bitch" Peyton said, "I will find him."

"Okay" Brooke said, "good luck with that."

"Brooke!" he heard another voice calling for her. God, why was this happening to him. First Peyton and now someone else. All he wanted was to go down there and protect Brooke from Peyton, because he knew how she was when she was mad.

"Aunt Brooke!" he heard Jamie yell.

Thank god, he thought. It's Haley.

"Peyton, what are you doing here? I though you were at the house." Haley didn't know how it was possible that Peyton got there so quick, but then again Peyton didn't have to check all of Nathan's things and get a five year old ready to go.

Peyton smiled fake, "I just came to say hi to Brooke. But I was just leaving, I'll see you later" she said to Brooke and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

Brooke smiled at her friend and god-son and motioned them to walk in, walking to the door she saw Nathan coming towards her and she waited for him. Closing the door behind both of them she walked with him to the living room, where Haley and Jamie were waiting.

"Change of plans" Haley said, not allowing a hello or anything for that matter.

"Oh no, you can't…" Brooke said worried, she didn't want them to take Jamie, she was actually looking forward to the time with him.

"I need you to watch him for the weekend" Haley said, watching Brooke light up. This would be the first time he would actually be staying with someone other than herself and Nathan.

Brooke got a little teary eyes, "really?"

Nathan nodded, "she'll be going with me, and be back on Sunday morning. So… Can you do it?"

Brooke nodded hard, "of course. But… "

"What is it?" Nathan asked noticing her hesitation.

"You guys wont come and take him early or anything, right?

Haley shook her head, "but there are some rules. He's only five , you know."

"Shoot, tutor-mom" She said excited, it would be like playing mom with a real kid.

Haley smiled, she could see he excitement in Brooke's eyes. "first, no sugar after six, trust me when I say he won't sleep." Brooke nodded, "no scary movies, Brooke. I know you like to make people do things they're scared of, but he won't sleep, and I can't go through that again" she said glaring at Nathan.

"mm hmm, what else?"

"Well, he'll tell you. He knows the things he can and can't do."

"Plus, I'll be here."

"Lucas?" Nathan asked confused to see his brother coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a friend to talk to" Brooke cut in, "we fell asleep, so he spent the night." She acted like it was no big deal, but she knew it was.

"Sure" he teased, then turned to his wife, "let's go, we don't want to miss the flight."

"Jamie" she yelled for her son.

"Have fun" Brooke said, "I'll take good care of him."

Haley hugged her friend, "I'm trusting you, I've never left him before. Don't let me down."

Brooke nodded. She loved that Haley trusted her enough to leave Jamie with her for a weekend, that really meant a lot to her.

"Bye daddy" he said hugging his dad, then turned to his mother. "I love you, momma."

"I love you, too, buddy. Now be good for Brooke, and maybe I'll bring you a surprise."

"I promise" he said hugging her.

Haley held him tight and whisper in his ear, "and no match making, okay."

With that they all said their goodbye and Haley and Nathan left to the airport, leaving the three all alone in the house.

"What should we do?" Brooke said smiling at the kid, she would let him lead the way all weekend, and it was just about to start.

O

Oo

O

**Thanks to all the readers. I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be the weekend Jamie spends with Brooke, which will have lots of Lucas and turn into Brucas, also Lucas will tell Peyton about the divorce. Thanks and don't forget to tell me what you think. =D**


	10. ONE LONG DAY

Chapter 10- One Long Day

"I really like this" Jamie said smiling, "I'm glad you're my god-mother."

Brooke's face lit up, the words touched her heart. She brought her hand to her heart and left it for a few seconds, "I'm glad I am too."

The boy just smiled at her once more, then took a bite of his pizza. His mother took him to get pizza every once in a while, but she mostly made him it a veggie one or a salad with it. Brooke didn't, she just let him picked what he wanted.

"Are you liking that, buddy?"

Jamie nodded with both his head and the slice of pizza, "I love pepperoni. Momma never lets me have it, she says it's better to have veggies."

"I know" Brooke said. And boy did she know. Haley didn't just tell her the rules, she also called her to remind her, and left a folder explaining everything.

They both sat at the pizza parlor for a while longer, and enjoyed their time together. Brooke was loving the talks she had with the boy, he talked about Chester, and his dad, and how he would love to have a little brother or sister. He also mentioned the fact that he would like to have a little cousin, something that made Brooke smile, and hope that it was her that would give that to him.

O

Oo

O

"This is nice" she commented.

"I Know" Lucas responded.

The conversation was flowing so slow, and as if neither one of them wanted to really talk. It was a good thing they had just arrived, and they had plenty of time to come up with topics to talk about. Except that Lucas already had a topic, one that would probably hurt her, and maybe even make her want to hate Brooke.

After being served by the waitress, and taking a few bites of their meal Lucas began to talk. He wanted to get it all out, he wanted to just let the weight off his shoulders.

"Peyton. The reason I brought you here is not going to make you happy" he said. Lucas saw her face drop, and he could see the fear in her eyes. Fear of losing him, fear of never having a life with him or a family.

"I think I know what it is." Her voice was barely audible.

Lucas hated that he was going to be the cause of her pain, the cause of her braking down, but he had to, he had to tell her. There was nothing smart about staying in the relationship. If he stayed with her he would only be with her because he didn't want to hurt her, something that would heart them both in the long run.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I really don't want to hurt you, but if I don't do this it will just eat us up, and end up hurting both of us." He reached over and picked up and envelope, he slowly handed it to her.

Peyton had a few tears running down her face, something she was not liking at the moment because it was taking all her make up along with it. She reached for the envelope and opened it.

Lucas stared at her as she opened it. He saw her slowly pulling the papers out and more tears coming from her eyes. "Peyton…"

"It's fine" she said, "I know you still lover her."

"Peyton-"

"Just give me sometime to think about it, I just need to go over it" she said, standing up grabbing her purse and the envelope and storming out of the restaurant.

Lucas was left all alone, alone with his thoughts. He really didn't know what to thing. For a moment it looked like she was going to give him the divorce, but then it was as if her mind just switched.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had just brought Jamie home after their long day. It was still early, but the five year old was taking a nap, and she was a little grateful for the quietness around the house. It wasn't that she didn't like Jamie, because she loves the boy. He can always bring a smile to her face, and maker her happy no matter what. But she had never spent the whole day with him, and she still had the night ahead of her.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the door when she heard a soft knock, something she was grateful for. She looked at the guy in front of her a got just a tiny smile on her face.

"Hey" he said, grinning.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" She wasn't trying to be rude. But the way Peyton had treated her in the morning was what came to mind when she saw him, and she didn't want a repeat, more so now that Jamie was staying with her.

He was taken back by her reaction, he wasn't expecting it. He was hoping that she would give him a warm smile and ask him to come in, maybe offer him a drink. But there was none of that. "I did."

The look on her face told him that she didn't know what he was talking about. But a small part of her knew exactly what she was talking about, she just didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I did it" he said again, but this time he raised his left hand so she could look at his finger.

"You did it." He voice was soft, questioning, and full of hope all at the same time.

He walked in the house and began to talk, "it felt so good, I didn't know it would feel that good. I was just hoping that she would say no, and that I would feel bad and stick with her. But none of that happened. Well, she did say no, and that she had to look over the papers… But, I did it."

While he was talking she had closed the door and walked over to him, but he didn't even see her. She just stood listening to his little rant ramble. She did try to shush him a few times but he never noticed.

"Lucas… Sh-"

"She did want to, she looked so sad, and I just asked, just threw it at her…"

"Luk-"

"… I never knew it would feel so good" he then turned to Brooke, "I did it!" he said raising his arms in victory.

"Lucas-"

"Uncle Lucas!" The boy came running towards them.

Lucas looked at Brooke with wide eyes. He felt so stupid for not remembering that his nephew was staying with her. He looked from Brooke to the little boy who was rubbing his eyes and smiled, "how you doing bud?"

"Tired" he said.

"Why don't you go finish your nap?" Brooke said, taking the boy from Lucas.

"I'm not tired, Aunt Brooke. Can we swim" he said excited at the last part, it sounded really fun to swim, more so since both Brooke and Lucas were there.

"I don't know, buddy. Your-"

"Yes, we can" Lucas cut her mid-sentence.

Brooke looked at him with a glare that could kill, then her features got soft and she smiled at the boy. "Okay, why don't you go change."

After being put down Jamie ran towards the room that room had made for him, and began to change. It was all part of his plan. Get Brooke and Lucas to play with him, then eventually they would see that they loved each other and would take the next step.

He quickly changed and ran to the living room to find no one, he slowly moved his little legs towards the kitchen and saw them both there. Brooke was on one side of the island and Lucas across from her. Little Jamie just stood there and watched as they talked, and made sure that they wouldn't realize he was there just yet.

"I did it" Lucas repeated, "I really did it."

"What do you want, a medal."

"Ready" Jamie said. He knew where the conversation would be going, and fighting wasn't part of the plan.

"Let's go little man" Brooke said taking his hand and walking towards the backyard.

"you coming uncle Lucas?"

Lucas looked at the little boy, then looked at Brooke. The looks she gave him was of approval, so he nodded and walked with them out back.

Jamie pulled away from Brooke once he saw the water and jumped in, floating quickly with his swimming wings. "I love this."

"I bet you do" she said.

The boy swam all along for a while. Brooke watched him every once in a while then returned to her magazine. She was happy that Lucas had finally asked for the divorce, but that wasn't a reason for her to go throw herself at him. She liked him, she really did. But she couldn't be sure that he liked her back the same way he liked him. He had been married, he had actually gotten married while she still loved him. He moved on, and now he wanted her back.

O

Oo

O

The rest of the day went the same, Jamie swimming and trying to convince both adults to swim with him, but neither ever did. Brooke reading her magazines and trying to ignore Lucas. And Lucas trying to get a reaction out of her, he didn't know why she was so mad, or angry or whatever she was.

"Jamie, time to get out" she said, putting her magazine down and walking towards the water with a towel.

It wasn't dark yet, but the heat had gone. It was just a little windy, and you could see the sun beginning to set.

Jamie looked at her and pouted, "just a few more minutes, please."

Brooke couldn't say no to him. His eyes and pout always did something to her to change her mind, but she couldn't today. She had had promised Haley to take care of her son, and she wasn't going to let him get sick just because he wanted to be swimming a few more minutes.

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

"Please" he said, swimming towards her.

The closer the boy got, the harder it was for her to say no. That's when she thought of asking Lucas, she needed Jamie to get out of the water. This would be the first actually words she would be speaking to him today, well since he had told her that he _did it_.

"Lucas, would you-" she began to say, as she turned around. But never finished her sentence since Lucas was right behind her and grabbed her by the waist and jumped in the pool with her.

Coming back up for air Brooke let out a gasp, "Lucas!" she yelled, "what are you doing?"

"Having fun, and getting you to actually talk." He smirked and pulled the little boy next to him closer, then he picked him up and threw him so that he could talk to Brooke, and Jamie would swim back to them.

"Uncle Lucas!" he yelled, when he surfaced again. Then he began to swim towards them.

"It's cold" she said, swimming back to the edge.

Lucas pulled her by the waist closer to him, "I'll keep you warm."

Brooke shook her head, "I have to go put him to bed" she said, then swam to the edge.

Lucas was left in the middle of the water, wondering what it was that he was doing wrong, and why she was pushing him away now. He wanted answers, answers that were impossible to get at the moment, yet he wanted them.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had just finished getting Jamie ready for bed, and she was about to connect him to Skype so that he could speak to his parents. She had also changed her clothes to something dry, and had let Lucas borrow some of her new designs while she washed and dried his clothe.

She opened the laptop and set it on the bed for the boy. Opening Skype she logged in, and once she saw that Haley was online she began and online conversation with her.

"Hi momma!" Jamie said, extremely excited at the sight of his mother on a screen.

Haley waved back and smiled, "hi, baby. How was your day?"

"I'll let you two talk" Brooke said, she winked at her friend and walked out the room.

"It was so fun" he said excited, "we had pizza, and we went to the park, and we swimmed in the pool." He said excited.

Haley let out a small giggle when her son said _swimmed_, but it was so cute that she didn't feel the need to correct him.

"I miss you" she said.

"I miss you, too" the boy said, "and daddy."

"Me too" Nathan said taking some screen space from his wife, then he looked at his watch "why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm talking to you" the boy said giggling.

"Don't forget that your mom will be there in the morning to get you" Nathan pointed out.

Jamie smiled, "I know. I have things to tell you" he said in a whisper, looking at the door to make sure no one was coming.

Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other let out a small laugh.

Jamie returned his eyes to the camera, "I think uncle Lucas likes Brooke" he whispered to the computer.

Haley shook her head and smiled, "I told you to stop playing cupid, Jamie."

"But they love each other, momma. I can see it"

"Jamie…"

O

Oo

O

While the conversation went on upstairs with the parents and the child, there was a totally different one going on in the living room with the other two adults.

Brooke and Lucas were both sitting on the long couch looking at each other. They had been sitting for a while without a word, but it was getting to be too much for Lucas.

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

"It's fine" she said, shaking her head just a bit.

"I shouldn't have done it" he said, "it's just… you were so quiet, and distant. I just wanted to talk, and to let you know how happy I was. I thought we were friends…"

"We are" she said, correcting him. "We are friends." Brooke shifted her weight to her leg and looked into his eyes, she smiled a bit and began to talk again. "Lucas, we _are_ friends. But I can't understand what you want from me, I don't know why you're acting this way, and I don't know what it is that you want me to do."

"I want you to be my friends" he said, "to be there for me, and to support me decision. I've wanted this for a long time, but it took coming home to realize that it was time to do it. It took seeing you to remind me why it was that I needed to do it, it was you who helped me do this. It is you who I love."

That's when her eyes went wide and they heard something fall. Brooke was still shocked, so she didn't really register that the five year old was standing at the entrance of the living room with a laptop shattered on the floor, and a camera facing had been facing them just a few seconds ago.

"Jamie! Jamie!" you could hear both Nathan and Haley calling their son, but in the room everything seemed to be paused, like in a movie.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. I've been having a lot going on this week, and will probably have tons going on this one as well. I will however try my best to update all my stories. They might not be following the schedule, but they will have some sort of update.

Thanks to all of you who review, and I am so sorry for not responding to any of you on this chapter. : /

Tell me what you thing ;]


	11. IT'S YOU

Chapter 11- It's You

Jamie stood right outside the living room just staring at them. He couldn't believe it. What he had been trying to tell everyone he could see had just been seen by them. His parents wanted to talk to Brooke so he had taken the computer to her, he never expected to hear the confession.

Brooke turned to the child and immediately stood up, "Jamie, honey."

"Momma wants to talk to you" he said. He was four, well almost five, but he understood when someone didn't want to talk about something.

Brooke kneeled down to the computer and picked it up, with that she walked out of the room. She didn't know how to react. How do you react to someone telling you they love you after all this years? How? Trying to focus a bit she walked over to the kitchen and place the laptop on the island, then she seated on one of the stools.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, shocked. Still not processing any of it.

Haley just looked at her friend through the computer, "he loves you."

"He can't. I can't. Oh god, this can't be happening" she responded, rubbing her hands through her hair. "Haley, what am I suppose to do?"

"I think you know what you need to do." Haley realized her words and added to her sentence, "just remember my son is there, so be careful."

"Damn you Haley James, and your bad timing for traveling."

"Hey!" Haley defended herself, "I just wanted to be with the man I love."

Brooke let out a groan, "I should go. After this confession, I think we need to talk about it."

"Tell him how you feel" Haley said. Then she waved and you could see her closing the laptop.

O

Oo

O

"Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke turned to the four year old, who was waiting for her to get a book for a bed time story. "Yeah?"

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the black ink symbol near her hip bone.

Brooke looked down and pulled her shirt down, she didn't even realize her shirt had gone up, none the less enough for Jamie to see it. She smiled at she remember the day when she go it.

Her and Lucas had been drinking, and they both decided to do something crazy and wild. For her it wasn't much of a difference, but Lucas had never done anything like it before. She remember them just walking down the road and seen the tattoo place. The next thing she knew she was walking out with a Latin symbol for fun on hip, and Lucas with the same on his arm. She also remembered how mad Karen had been when she found out about it, sometimes she wished her parents cared more about her.

"It's a tattoo, buddy."

"Did you do it?" he asked, obviously clueless as to what it really was.

Brooke let out a chuckle and shook her head, "not exactly, someone else does it for you. You're mom has one too."

"Really?" This was new to him, he had never seen any sort of writing on his mother.

Brooke nodded, "yep." She ran her hand though the boy's hair, "how about that story now?"

Jamie nodded, but then something inside of him lit up. He knew where he had seen the same symbol before. He knew who else had it. He turned to her and asked her, "why does uncle Lucas have that same picture?"

Brooke had no answer to that. How do you tell a four year old that you got drunk and thought it would be fun to scar your body for the rest of your life.

"I saw it, today. When we were swimming, he has it on his arm" he said, showing her where on his arm it was.

"Look Jamie, honey. It's a really long story, and I'm sure you're really tired right now. How about I tell you for your birthday" she said. Brooke knew his birthday was coming soon, and hoped that the boy would want to put it off until then.

Jamie nodded and let her begin to tell the story. They both sat on the small bed as she read to him. Brooke felt like she would love to be a mother, she felt very comfortable doing things with kids. Jamie loved it that she was reading to him, his mother did it every night.

O

Oo

O

After finishing the story she placed a soft and light kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. She walked towards the living room, and was surprise to find that Lucas was still there. She would've expected for him to leave, but nope, he was still there.

"Is he asleep?" he asked, wanting to start a topic. He knew that after his revelation they would have lots to talk about, and that made him feel very sick. Not because he didn't really feel like that, because he did. But because he didn't know if he could control himself now that he had told her the truth.

Brooke walked over to him and sat right next to him, she nodded and placed her hands on her lap. "Lucas, we have to talk… about… what you said."

He nodded, "I know."

She didn't know how to start, what to say, or how to say it. "I-"

"I do" he said, "I do love you. I always have and always will. I don't know why I married her, and I don't know why you let me, but it's you, Brooke. It's you who I want, and who I love."

Brooke was lost again, she had no words to say. She just wished that he would have said those words sooner, before she had to go through all the pain of him and Peyton. A single tear ran down her face and she lifted her head to face him.

"Don't cry" he said, wiping her tear.

She nodded and wiped her tear, then she stood up and walked out. She left him on the couch all alone. She needed her space to think. It was impossible to think clearly with Lucas right next to her telling her he loved her.

O

Oo

O

Lucas was left alone. He couldn't believe that she had walked out after he confessed his feelings for her. He couldn't wrap it around his head. Why would she leave? He only had one answer to that, she was scared. He understood. He had pushed her away so many times before, and now that she was good and healthy, and at the peak of her career he told her his feelings.

Without giving it a second thought he stood up and walked up the stairs. He walked straight to her bedroom and inside of it. He didn't care what she was doing, he needed to know what she thought about all of this.

As he walked in he saw her sitting on the bed staring out the window, her back towards him. He felt so bad that he had caused this, but he needed to tell her. It sucked that he feeling better meant that she felt worse.

He walked over to her and sat next to her rubbing her back. He didn't care that she tried to push him away. No, he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. He loved her, and he would do anything for her.

Brooke finally gave into him and let him cradle her. She wiped a few more tears and turned to him. He smiled at her and leaned down to her, causing their lips to meet. He didn't care that the divorce wasn't finalized, or that Peyton hadn't even signed it. He had, and to him that meant that the marriage was over.

He was with the girl of his dreams, and he wasn't going to let her go this time. He slowly laid her down on her bed and hover her. His body just inches from hers. She could feel his heart pounding, as could he. They began to kiss once more and got lost in the kiss. Lucas than moved to her neck and to remover her clothes. He had been craving this moment for so long that he wasn't going to let it pass by. He took her shirt off and smiled at how good she looked just wearing her black bra. Sexy, he thought. He then removed his thought when she felt her taking his pants of, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her continue what she was doing. They both enjoyed the feeling of their bodies together. They felt so right. They were made to be together.

"I love you" Lucas said huskily as he rested his forehead on hers. He then processed to get of her and just cuddle.

Brooke leaned to him and rested her head on his chest. She knew that it was wrong to sleep with a married man, but she loved this man. She always had, and now she was able to show him just how much she did.

O

Oo

O

Her plane had arrived early in the morning, she didn't want to wake any of her friends to go pick her up, so she just took a cab. Haley got out of the car and pulled out her small suit case, she paid the driver and said thanks. Then she began to walk towards the door. She pulled out her key and walked right in. Haley left her suit case by the door and made her way up the stairs.

She walked passed the first door and continued to the next on. She slowly opened it and her heart fluttered at the sight of her son sleeping. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Haley walked over to him and sat on the bed right next to him, then she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Morning sleepyhead, get up" she said. That's when she felt him move.

Jamie moved to his side and opened his eyes slowly, but when he saw that it was his mother sitting next to him and practically jumped of the bed in excitement. "Momma" he said a little to loud.

Haley shushed him and pulled him to a hug. She walked over to his little overnight bag and pulled out his clothes. "Come on, let's get you dress."

After getting him all ready and putting his belonging back in his bag they both walked out the door. She heard a giggle coming from Brooke's room and stopped right outside of it. She looked at her son, "Jamie, why don't you go wait for me in the kitchen." The boy nodded and with that he was gone.

She slowly opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. She couldn't believe it, she never thought that Brooke would give in this easily. She was just glad that they had clothes on, she didn't not want to see Lucas that way.

"I can see you told him" she said.

That's when both Brooke and Lucas notice that she was there, they never heard the door, nonetheless someone coming in.

"Haley…I…I"

"Just be glad it was me and not Jamie" she said, then she turned around and walked out of the room. She wasn't mad, she just thought that Brooke would know better than to sleep with someone when her son was a few feet away.

The next thing Brooke heard was the front door closing, she jumped of her the bed and walked to the bathroom. "you have to go" she yelled.

Lucas laid on the bed not understanding what she was talking about. They had giving everything they had bottled up to each other, and now she wanted him to go like some one night stand.

Brooke came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth, "I'm serious, you should go. We'll talk about this later."

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh and got up, he grabbed his shirt and pants and put them on, then he walked out of her room. He didn't know what had come over her. Last night they had experience something so magical and pure, and now she was acting like a maniac.

O

Oo

O

Haley couldn't believe her eyes. Actually she could. She knew it was coming, and she was glad that both her friends had told each other how they felt. It just made her mad that they had to show each other their love, and even worse they did it with her four year old in the house. She knew Brooke was careless and free, but she thought that Brooke would think twice before doing that with a child in the house. But then again, she also knew how long Brooke had been holding all that in.

She held her son's hand as they both walked towards their house. Haley was thankful that Brooke had bought a house close, or else she would have to walk much further.

"Are you okay, momma?" Jamie asked, noticing that his mom was walking a little to fast and she kept letting out sighs.

Haley slowed down and looked down at the boy holding her hand, "yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him, "how was your weekend?"

"It was great" he said, ecstatic. "I wish aunt Brooke could babysit more."

"Yeah, not so much" Haley said, low so that he wouldn't hear her.

"Did you know she has a tattoo?" he asked. He was thankful that they were walking slower, his little legs had began to hurt when they were walking so fast.

"She does?" Haley said, trying to sound like she didn't.

"And uncle Lucas has the same one, I bet they did it together" he said with a grin.

Haley just smiled at her son, he was so funny sometimes. She loved that he was always trying to figure things out, and most of the time he was right in the ball park. For instant Brooke and Lucas had gotten their tattoos together, and that was exactly what he thought.

"She said you have one" he said, something that broke her from her thoughts, and made her drop her smile. "Where is it?" he asked, not reading his mother's expression.

"Jamie" she said, trying to find the right words to say to him, but she had none. So, she opted for telling him were it was. "It's on my back" she said.

"Cool, can I have one."

Oh god, she thought. That was exactly what she was fearing. When kids see that you have something, they always want the same. "No, buddy. You have to be grown up to get one."

"Does daddy have one?"

Haley shook her head, "no."

"I think he should get one of your name, that would be so cool."

Haley just smiled at her child's imagination. They both kept walking until they made it to their house. Once there they walked in and Haley got some breakfast ready for Jamie, she had been so mad that she completely forgot to feed her child.

O

Oo

O

Brooke parked her car and walked right to the house, not caring about anything other than explaining herself.

"Haley, we have to talk" she said, when she saw Haley sitting by the piano.

Haley motioned for Brooke to sit next to her, and turned to her to let her talk.

"Where's Jamie?"

"He's upstairs, don't worry he's playing with his puzzle."

Brooke nodded, "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong to do that, but you have to understand that-"

"I'm not mad" Haley said, "I'm just disappointed." She looked at Brooke and continued, "Brooke, Jamie was a few feet away, he could've woken up in the middle of the night and walked over to your room thinking you were alone. The door wasn't even locked. You have to be more careful when there are kids around."

Brooke nodded, "I know, I was so stupid. I don't even know why I did it. I don't know what to do."

Haley hugged her friends and rubbed her back, "he loves you" she said.

Brooke nodded against her friends shoulder, "I know, and I love him, but I can't do this again. The whole I love you and sleep with you thing. I need to know that he loves me for me and not because I slept with him."

"Oh honey, Lucas would move the earth if you wanted him to do so. He loves you for who you are, and not because you slept with him."

"God" Brooke said frustrated, running her hands through her hair. "Why is life so hard, why is love so complicated."

"It's not really" Haley said, "all you have to do is give into it. Trust me, it'll all work out." She hugged her again, then she pulled away, "have you talked to him?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't know what to say. Maybe he was just happy that he finally told Peyton about the divorce, maybe he just wanted someone to be there with him. I don't know."

"You should talk to him" Haley said, "I'm sure that he wasn't just saying that, and that he really does love you."

"I hope you're right" Brooke said, leaning to her friend for yet another hug.

Both girls just sat on the piano bench hugging each other. Haley hoping that Brooke would be able to get this over with and tell Lucas everything she felt, and that Lucas would tell her. Brooke hoping that Lucas wasn't just using her the previous night, and that he really did love her.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I am so sorry about last week, I know the last chapter wasn't that great and I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I hope you guys like this one. I can say that the next chapter will have one intense talk between Brooke and Lucas.

Thanks to all the review, last chapter got four, but I guess four is better than zero. Thanks-

_PrincesaKarlita411- thanks so much, I am so glad you like this story. _

_KTxx- thanks, I'm a total Brucas lover, but I don't mind writing other couples if they ask me to do so. I have not read your story yet, but I will soon. Thanks again_

_Arubagirl0926- I think a read a couple of your oneshots and reviewed them, I don't remember right, but if they were yours, than they are great. _

_Dianehermans- I know, it totally took a different turn, but your next idea will be on the next chapter, well the one after the next one at least. You know, the whole Lucas and Brooke going away together. _

**Thanks to you all and don't forget to review. And don't forget to check out my latest story TWIN CAMP.**


	12. I CAN'T REMEMBER

Chapter 13- I Can't Remember

She didn't know how it came to be, or why she was having the massive headache at the moment. The last thing she remembered was asking Lucas if he still wanted to be friends, when he said that he would try but he still loved her she asked him to come with her on a weekend get away. It was part of her job to go to New York and begin selecting the pieces for her upcoming fashion show, but she wanted him to come with her. She remember how much fun they had the night they arrived just catching up on friend things, never getting out of line. She also remembered going to the bar last night, and from there she blacked out, all she remembered where the couple tequila shots she had, nothing more than that.

She turned her body to the side to reach her phone on the nightstand, but was taken off by a big body next to her. The shock look on her face could show anyone that she was not believing her eyes at the moment. She didn't remember being with a guy, she didn't remember bringing one back to her apartment. Oh god, what would Lucas think? She though. Slowly she reached for her phone and wrapped the sheet around her body. She sat up and walked towards the closet and tried to find something to wear, but was taken of her tracks when she began to look around. The clothes all around where familiar, she had seen all of those things before.

Her memory slowly started to come back, with little flash backs of the night before. She saw him sitting on the stool at the bar, she remember talking and taking a few shots, the next things she remembered was being in her room with him over her telling her how much he loved her, and how much he missed being with her.

Brooke picked her clothes and ran towards the bathroom. She couldn't believe she had just slept with him, the boy she had promised herself to never do it again with. He was the one next to her, the one in bed with her.

After taking her shower she walked out of the bathroom and saw that he was still sleeping, taking it as a cue she left the room and walked downstairs, she needed to tell someone and she needed to get all of this out of her system.

Walking around the kitchen getting a few things to prepare breakfast she waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"Come on" she said, getting a bowl. "Pick up the phone, pick it up, come on-"

_'Hello'_

"Thank god" she said, "Haley, we need to talk."

_'What is it?' she asked, a little worried for her friends. Brooke sounded like she had lots of things to say, and things that she would just say not taking time to breath._

"I slept with Lucas" she said, fast just as Haley suspected. "Haley, I don't know what to do. I don't remember anything."

_'Calm down' she said, 'where is he right now?'_

"In my room, sleeping. I don't know what to do" she said as she put all the ingredients in the bowl then began to mix with fast strokes.

_'Are you cooking?'_

"Of course. Haley, this wasn't just any one night stand, this is the guy that is staying with me till tomorrow. Oh my god what am I going to say to him, how am I even going to look at him?"

"Look at who?" he asked, causing her to drop the whisk in the bowl and turn to him.

She had been so distracted with making pancakes and talking on the phone that she never heard him come down, not one foot step was heard.

"I have to go" she said, "I'll call you later."

"Who was that?"

"Haley" Brooke said, taking her eyes of him and placing the mix on a pan.

Lucas walked closer to her, he didn't know why she was acting like that. Okay, maybe he did. But it was a great night, a night he will always remember. He loved the way her skin felt and her lips when they attacking every part of his body. He would never forget that night.

"Brooke, you can talk to me… About last night."

"Luke-"

"I don't regret it."

Brooke flipped the pancake, right now the food was the only thing getting her mind off of what happened the previous night, Night that she really didn't remember.

"What happened?" she said, dropping the spatula. "What happened to us?"

"Last night…?"

"No. in general, what happened to us?... Luke, we went through so much to be together in high school, and when we finally were you left. Then you get married and now you come back and just expect me to forget all that happened. Forget that you married her when I was there, when I told you that it was a mistake for you to do it. Why are you doing this to me?"

He stood there just taking in all that she had said. She was right, he did marry Peyton even when she told him that he would regret it. He didn't but towards the end of the relationship he did, he regretted it like nothing before. More than leaving Brooke, more than not trying to keep their relationship long distance.

"Why are you back?" Her voice came out with hurt and plead, she wanted to know the truth.

He felt so bad when he saw a tear down her cheek. He was the cause of her tear, the cause of her hurt. Without giving it a second thought he hugged her tightly, resting his head on hers. "Because I love you, I've always have."

"You can't just say that" she said, softly through her tears.

He pushed her back a little so that he could see her face, "I can" he said, wiping one of them with his thumb, "because I do, and I always will."

O

Oo

O

After the little talk in the kitchen he walked up to the room and began to get ready for the day. He promised Brooke not to talk about the previous night, they would both act as if it didn't happen. He shouldn't be sleeping with other woman while his divorce wasn't final. As much as he loved Brooke and he wanted to be with her, he knew better than to be with other woman while was married.

He got dressed and fixed his hair, then walked down to the living room where she was sitting on one of the white couches watching television. He couldn't help but to admire her beauty. She looked so beautiful just sitting there, her legs resting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You ready?" he asked, not wonting to look like a creep staring at her.

Brooke turned to face him, not noticing that he was there. "Yeah, let's go" she said.

He would be showing him around the city, just a few spots. She was crazy about going to time square and Central park. He would take him to the park first, since Time Square looks so much better at night with all the lights flashing.

Both walked out of the loft and where about to begin their day, a day that would have nothing to do with the previous night. And their final day in the city, since she was done with her work and would be going back to Tree Hill the next morning.

O

Oo

O

"I see why you liked it here so much" she said. The time she spent in New York always had to do with her working, she never really had time to go out and look around. This was nice, just walking down a park, a beautiful park with a guy she loved.

"Yeah, I use to come here a lot towards the end of the marriage. Peyton was never there, it was the closest thing to home. I mean, everything else here is city."

She nodded, never letting go of his arm, even when she did feel uncomfortable when he talked about his marriage.

"I'm surprise you never come here before, you come to New York a lot from what I've heard."

She nodded once more, "most of the time it was for work, my mom wouldn't really let me have fun. I did a lot of that in LA."

The thought of her and her fun nights with Julian were driving him crazy, he couldn't stand thinking of her and another guy. "I read that" he said, a little bitter. "You and Julian were out a lot."

"Yeah, he's great. I miss him."

It took every once of strength in him to not yell at that, he couldn't believe she had just said that. Okay, maybe she meant as friends, but just thinking that she missed him was driving him crazy.

"As a friend" she said feeling his body tighten and releasing when she said the word friend. "We promised to stay friends, he's a good guy."

He stepped in front of her and held her shoulders, "I know I promised to not talk about last night, but I really need to know how you feel about it. Do you regret it?"

"Lucas…"

"Please, I need to know" he begged. It was driving Crazy not knowing what she thought of the previous night. He knew that he had agree not to talk about it, and that they would act as if it didn't happen. But all this talk about Julian and Peyton, he couldn't help if he wanted to know how she felt about the previous night.

"I don't remember it" she said, softly and a little hurt about the fact that she didn't remember the night she spent with the guys she had been crushing on since high school. "I was too drunk."

He nodded and stood next to her so that they could continue their tour of the park. The hurt in his eyes was inevitable, you could see it from miles away. The girl he loves just told him that she didn't remember the best night of his life. She seemed sober last night, he didn't think she was drunk. But now here she was telling him that she didn't remember any of it, any of the kisses, the touches, the way they felt against each other, nothing.

O

Oo

O

Their feet were killing them, walking all day was no longer part of their everyday lives. They both removed their shoes and left them by the door, then they moved to the living room to take a tv brake.

"What do you want to watch?"

She shrugged her shoulders, all she knew was that she wanted to remember the previous night. The look in his eyes when she told him that she didn't remember any of it was still burning in her brain, and all she wanted was for it to erase itself. She knew that would never happen, but she could always dream and hope.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

She slowly nodded, "yeah" she gave him a weak smile. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see ya in the morning."

Lucas nodded and watched her go, but all he wanted to do was stop her. His body wasn't moving and his voice just would speak up. He wanted to tell her to wait, that he wanted her to remember. But nothing come out. Sitting all alone and laid on the couch and began to surf through the channels, at least hoping that something would keep him occupied was a good start.

O

Oo

O

Not noticing that he had fallen asleep he felt something touch his cheek. He wanted to open his eyes to talk t her, but the words coming out of her mouth were so sweet and honest that he just wanted to listen to what she had to say, even if she was only saying them because she thought he was asleep.

He was scrunched down next to his face wearing her silky pajamas, ready to go to bed. She caressed his cheek and felt a single tear fall from her eyes. "I wish I could remember, because… I love you, too. I just wished you never married her, that really hurt me."

Just like that she wiped the tear from her face and stood up. She slowly covered him and placed a blanket over his body. Making sure not to make any noise she turned the TV off and walked back to her bedroom, all in hopes of remembering what had happened the previous night with the man she loved.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, there you have it. I really hope you like it, I just want them to be together soon. I might have Peyton back next chapter, but it's not for sure just yet. Tell me what you think.

Thanks to all the reviews, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this one. =]


	13. I'M LATE

Chapter 13- I'm Late

_She felt like she was on top of the world. His hands traveled down her sides rubbing her curves. She could feel his breath quickening, and him getting closer and closer to her. Lucas kissed her lips one last time before moving down her jaw and towards her neck. He didn't stop there, the kissing was becoming a drug as he made his way down her chest towards her belly button. Reaching the destination he began to trailed the kisses back up to her mouth._

_"I've wanted this for so long" he said, trying to catch his breath. He then continued to kiss her and take over her. Their bodies connected as one as they rode together. Feeling all the passion, lust and love being transferred from one to the other they continued to complete each other. _

_"I love you" she whispered, feeling him laying next to him._

_Lucas cradled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Then he felt her slowly fading out, her breathing becoming even as she rested her head on his chest. _

Brooke sat up as quick as her body possibly allowed her to. Breathing out, puffing she held her hand to her heart. There it was, the moment she had been wanting to remember in the passed two weeks. There it was. Turning her body towards the table on the side she picked up the phone and made a call that would change her life.

O

Oo

O

"Hey, man."

"Hey" said Nathan.

Lucas walked closer towards his brother giving him a fist bum, then he turned around and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Do you always come to my house and take my stuff?" Nathan asked, joking.

"What can I say" Lucas joked, "you're wife is a good cook."

"I know. So, what brings you here?" he asked, putting his bottle down and taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Lucas scratched his head and walked over to his brother, taking a seat next to him he began to explain. It had a been a long time since he had seen him. Nathan was away because of basketball, and he had just arrived back in Tree Hill yesterday, he was glad he could talk to his brother now.

"I slept with Brooke" he confessed.

"Yeah, I know." Seen his brother's confused face he continued, "Haley."

"Oh"

"yeah, Brooke told her."

"Man, I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me."

Nathan felt sorry for his brother. Nathan had been there in high school when both Brooke and Lucas obviously had a thing for each other. He knew Lucas wanted to take the next step, but he was always afraid that Brooke would push him away because she didn't feel the same way.

"I've tried to talk to her about everyday since we came back… She doesn't remember" he admitted a little hurt.

"Guess you're not as good as you thought" Nathan tried to Joke, but it didn't cause his brother any humor to laugh at his pain. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"I just wished she would talk to me, I just want to know how she's doing."

"How's Peyton?"

Lucas didn't know where the question came from. Nathan just shot him a question that had absolutely nothing to do with what they had been talking about. He also didn't want to talk about Peyton. She still hadn't signed the papers, and he couldn't wait for her to just do that.

"What about her?"

"Has she signed the papers? Have you talked to her?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, she hasn't. I just want this to be over with.

o

oo

o

Haley sat alone on the table waiting for her friend, who just so happened to be late. Brooke Davis was known for being late, but not when it was her that wanted to meet up. Haley still curious as to why Brooke wanted to talk to her so bad, waited. She was sipping her drink when Brooke flew in and took the seat right across from her.

"I'm late" she said.

"I know" Haley told her, "for someone who was so desperate to talk I would have expected you to at least be on time. I mean, come on Brooke I have a kid. Now he's at the sitters and you know how much I hate leaving him with the sitter. Wh-"

"Haley!" she yelled, in hopes of making her friend who was ranting be quiet for at least a minute for her to explain her tardiness. "I'm late." She only hoped that Haley understood what she meant by the words.

"I know" Haley repeated slowly. But then she saw her friend shake her head a little, and bringing her hands to her head. The realization caught her of guard. Haley's eyes widen, and the words couldn't come out. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to act.

"I know" Brooke said, reading her expression.

Haley shook her head brining her back to planet earth, "did you take a test?"

Brooke shook her head, "not yet. What am I gonna do?"

"First things first. Let's go get a test" Haley ordered, "we need to know for sure, and then we can go from there."

Brooke nodded and took Haley's hand as both girls walked out of the restaurant together. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should tell Lucas, there really was no reason to tell him, she didn't know if she really was pregnant yet.

Haley pulled her to a side hug as they walked to the car, she didn't care about leaving one of them there. They would come back later, but right now Brooke needed someone to be there with her.

O

Oo

O

"Hey, it's me" he said to the phone, "I just wanted to know if you signed the papers… Peyton… I… I really need you to signed them, and please call me when it's done. I really hope you're doing better… uhh, bye." He turned to look at the picture next to his bed, never did he thing that he and Peyton would be here. He thought that she would be the one to change his world, the one to actually make him forget all about Brooke Davis, and for a little while, she did. But now it was back to high school, it was like life was repeating itself.

He couldn't stand that Brooke wasn't talking to him anymore, and the fact that she didn't remember their night. To him that would never be qualified as a one night stand, that only happened when you had no feelings towards the other person. But he, he loved her, still does. Not wanting to think about it anymore he turned the little table on the corner and picked up his keys, that's all he needed to make his way to the house of the one girl he wanted to see.

O

Oo

O

Brooke and Haley both bought the test, more like five of them. Then both girls went to pick up Jamie, because Haley kept telling her how she didn't like to leave him for too long. Brooke didn't really understand why, but the thought of her being a mom made her want to get him. As if it was a mother child thing, and she would soon understand what it was all about.

Both girls and the little boy were now on the way to Brooke's house. Both nervous, but Haley more calm since it wasn't her that was pregnant, or might be.

"Why are we going to aunt Brooke's house?" the little boy asked, from the back seat.

Haley turned to him and smiled, then put her eyes back on the road. "Aunt Brooke needs mommy's help for something, sweetie. I promise we'll go home soon, okay?"

Jamie simply nodded his little head. Even thought he was four he understood that sometimes adults needed things to do, and with his parents that was very often. To him it seemed like they always had something to do, but never did they not pay attention to him. They always made sure to explain to him what was happening, and he really liked that they did.

Reaching Brooke's house both woman quickly got out of the car, Haley went to get her son, while Brooke ran inside in hopes of getting the answer to all of this soon.

"Brooke!" she yelled walking in the house. Haley had clear where her friend was, but with houses this big she didn't know what bathroom she was in.

"I'm here!"

The sound came from the bathroom on the main floor, which was mostly for the guest and visitors. Haley walked with the four year old to the living room and put on a channel that would be suitable for children, then she went to her friend.

Just as she reached the bathroom Brooke ran out the door, "well?" Haley asked.

"I took two" Brooke said, holding both sticks up.

"okay" she said, "now all we have to do is wait."

"Wait. Haley I can't wait, I need to know, I need to know NOW."

Haley looked at her friend. She felt so bad for Brooke, the girl had no patience and the fact that they had to wait to know was making Brooke go crazy, she kept babbling about random things, but the weirdest thing she said was when she walked over to Haley and actually stood still.

Haley couldn't believe what Brooke was saying, she knew she wasn't pregnant herself, but knowing that it would calm Brooke for her to take a test, she did. She took the test and walked in the bathroom. Then walking out she held the stick up and set it right next to Brookes'.

"Now, I'm sure yours are done" Haley said, pointing to the sticks.

Brooke shook her head, "we'll do it together. We'll find out together."

"Brooke, I'm not pregnant" Haley assured her, "I think I would know if I was."

"when was the last time you did the nasty with Nate?"

"Brooke!"

"What? Come on Hales, it's natural… Now I know it's only been like two or three days, hell maybe it was last night. Which means this test could tell you the truth."

"I don't want a kid right now, I'm happy with Jamie. He needs me, and having another kid right now would just make things difficult."

Brooke shook her head, "you'll do great, you are a great mother, and another child would just test you, but you'll do it." Brooke smiled and walked towards the sticks, "now, it's time to find out the truth." She handed Haley the stick which she had used and kept the other two, "ready?"

Haley nodded, "are you?"

Brooke nodded.

Both girls looked at their sticks, and both girls didn't know how to react to the news that was revealed.

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it's a horrible ending, but it's to keep you coming for more. I am sooooooooooooo Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy. Last week was my trip and this week when I came back I found out that I had to train someone else at work, so I've been really busy with that. I hope you don't hate me for this and that you keep reading the story. Most of my stories will be ending soon and I will be starting new ones and the sequels to the ones I have, but mostly I will have one or two going at the time. Thanks to all of you for your reviews and for reading.

Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	14. ONE MORE CHANCE

Chapter 15- One More Chance

Both girls were sitting on a bench at the park as little Jamie played on the playground. Nathan was gone once more, and Haley was really missing him. It helped to have Jamie around, but she was also glad that Brooke was always there to cheer her up and help her feel better.

Brooke is a great friend, she thought. Brooke was always there, never leaving her alone when Nathan wasn't there. Both girls really liked going to the park, and now they were just getting ready for many future play-dates to come.

"Have you told him?" she asked, never taking her eye off her son.

Brooke shook her head, but also answered knowing that Haley might not be able to see her. "No, not yet."

"Will you… tell him?" she asked, with a pause. Haley didn't know what to do. In one hand Brooke was one of her closest friends, they had become really close in high school and remained inseparable since then. But she also had Lucas. He had been her friend since third grade, they knew everything about each other and knew they always had each other's back. What's a girl to do in this situation?

Brooke bit her lip, she really didn't know the answer to this. A few small tears left her eyes as she looked at her hands that battled with each other. "I want to" she admitted, "I just… I don't know if he wants this." Admitting that she was scared was something Brooke Davis didn't do often, "I don't want to scared him off. i… I… I know we've been not talking, but I do still love him. I just don't know how to act around him. That weekend was something special, but he was still married, and he might still be, I don't know."

"He is" she told her. Haley didn't want to be the one to deliver the bad news, but she couldn't lie to her friend. "He's been trying to get a hold of her, but Peyton just won't answer his calls."

"That's not the point" she told him, "I don't know if he wants this. What if he doesn't want it? What do I do then?"

"You raise this baby by yourself and know that you will always have me and Nathan to help you, and that baby is going to be love just as much as Jamie" she said, then pulled her friend to a hug.

"Thank you" Brooke said, trying to hold her tears back. She was so glad to have great friends, and to know that she would have Haley and Nathan by her side no matter what happened.

O

Oo

O

She held the envelope tightly against her chest as she walked t he streets of Tree Hill. Her heals clicked against the side walk, and her dress moved side to side. Not caring that she was getting looks from the people around she walked in to the restaurant she had set the meeting at. Seeing him on the booth she walked up to him and took the seat right across. She set the envelope in front of her and scooted it towards him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it."

Lucas looked at the big yellow envelope and took it in his hands. Slowly opened it he never took his eyes of the woman in front of her. The memories just flooded his brain as he remembered everything from the day they met to their wedding to the day he finally realized he didn't want to be with her anymore. Remembering her long working days and nights he knew why he wanted the divorce., then the image of Brooke came to mind and he knew that this divorce was probably the best thing that could've ever happened to him.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I couldn't let go. I still love you" she admitted, "but if holding on to you means hurting you, then… then I have to let you go." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I love you" she admitted, "and if letting you go is what you want, then I'll let you go."

He looked at the papers he had pulled out of the envelope and smiled. He was finally a free man, and he couldn't wait to tell the woman he loved. "Thank you."

She nodded, "I hope you're happy." With that she wiped her tears one more time and stood up to leave, "make her as happy as you made me." She turned to her heals and walked towards the door, still wiping the tears that kept coming from her eyes.

Lucas looked at the papers one more time and smiled, then he placed them back in the envelope and left a bill on the table and left the restaurant. The smile on his face said it all, he was now a happy, free man, a free man that could finally love the girl of his dreams with everything in him, and that's just what he was going to do.

O

Oo

O

"Haley!" he yelled as he walked through the door of his best friend's house.

"In the kitchen!"

Running in the kitchen he showed her the envelope, "she did it!" he yelled, "it's done. I'm free."

"She did it?" Haley was a little confused knowing that Peyton would just do it. Peyton always seemed to be like the type of girl who would fight for what she wanted, and seen the papers in front of her she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she did it" he said, walking closer to her. "I'm free." He ran to her and hugged his friend.

O

Oo

O

_2 weeks later_

"Hey' he said, walking over to her. He had been meaning to talk to her but they just never seemed to find the time to do it. She was always trying to avoid him.

Brooke looked up at him. She had been avoiding him, rejecting his calls, trying to make sure they were never at the same place together. "What are you doing here?" she asked. This was her place of work, and she hoped that he would never pop up at her work.

"I've been trying to contact you" he said, walking closer to her.

"I know" she admitted, "I've been trying to avoid you."

"Why?"

"Lucas" she said standing up, "I can't do this, I have a lot on my plate right now."

"I did it" he said, "she signed it. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Peyton… she signed the papers, I'm free."

"Great" she said, sarcastically.

"Brooke, I love you" he held her hand, "I would do anything for you, and I need to ask you something." Noticing that she gave him a nod to continue, he did just that. "Being married to Peyton was great, but nothing ever compared to you. You are the one person I could never forget. You are the one I thought about being married to. You were the one that I was suppose to start a life with. But I didn't… Now… Now that I'm here I want that. I want you, and us to be together. I love you, and I know you love me."

"What's your question" she interrupted.

"Will you give us a second chance?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. So many things, yet nothing came out of her mouth. She thought about it for a second, but still her brain didn't seem to function. He wanted to be with her, just her. He wanted to try again, and this time there was no other woman to separate them.

"I…I…" she stammered, "I'm pregnant."

The shocked face on Lucas face was something she knew would happened, but the pause between them was eternal. She didn't know what he was thinking, or what he would say about all of this she knew she wanted him to be part of the baby's life.

"Please say something."

O

Oo

O

_4 months later_

Brooke walked around with her bigger belly. The smile on her face was huge, and she was happy to deliver the next news to her friends. Both her and Lucas had found out the sex of the baby a few hours ago, and she had asked Haley to meet her to tell her. She was so excited to do this, and even more so knowing that the man walking along side with her was the father, and the one that would always be there for them.

"You're here" Haley said opening the door, she pulled her friend to a hug then moved to Lucas.

"Looking a bit big there" he pointed out looking at her belly.

"Not as big as your girlfriend" Haley pointed out.

Letting out a small laugh he walked along side his best friend towards the dinning room. They would be having dinner, it was the spill the beans dinner, as Brooke called it.

Right after the food was served Brooke began with the questions, she wanted to spill her beans but she wanted Haley to spill her own first. "So, what is it?"

Haley looked at her friends and gave a dramatic pause.

"Come on" Brooke demanded, "tell me."

"It's a girl" Nathan said, "it's a girl."

"A girl!" Brooke yelled, "Oh my god this is perfect."

"You're having a girl?" Haley asked, knowing that it might be true by her reaction.

Brooke nodded.

"Now this it's going to be full of girls" a now five year old Jamie complained.

"Actually…" Lucas added.

"No" Haley yelled, "no, don't say it."

Brooke nodded with a huge grin, "we're having twins!"

"a boy and a girl" Lucas added.

O

Oo

O

A/N- there it is. I really hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. I wanted the story to progress just a bit and since it will be over soon I want it to have a happy ending. Thanks to you all and don't forget to tell me what you think, and what you hope will be in the last chapter. !

_Reviews-_

**_Dianehermans-_**_ Thanks for the review, and I really hope this is good, and that you're okay with the way the story is going._

**_KTxx-_**_ I love funny Nathan too, I think he's the best._

**_TeamPapaya-_**_ big cliffhanger, right? Hahaha now you had to come back to see the results._

**_Preettygabbysz-_**_ thanks so much!_

**_Arubagirl0926-_**_ Yay for BRUCAS baby, I hope you liked the ending._

**_Bdavisruls-_**_ yes they were, and now there will be three little baby Scott's running around._

**_PrincesaKarlita411-_**_ thanks!_

**_Brittany08forever-_**_ She is now, this was the last chapter she was included in._

Thanks again, and hope you guys liked it.


	15. YES!

Chapter 16- YES!

"Can you believe they're having a boy and a girl?" Haley asked as she placed the plates on the dinning table.

It had been about three weeks since Brooke had told them that she would be having twins, and Haley was still shocked.

"I know" Nathan agreed. He picked up his fork and began to eat some of his salad.

Jamie sat next to his father and across his mother eating as well, he showed them a big smile before he actually spoke, "I think it's cool" he said, "I get to have a little friend, and my little sister gets one too."

Both Haley and Nathan smiled at him. They loved that Jamie was the kind of kid who loved to share, they were glad that he did turn out to be the selfish kind with the life he had lived so far.

All three Scotts sat around the table enjoying their dinner. It would be the last dinner before Nathan had to go back to Charlotte. They really hated this, but Nathan always tried to come home as much as he could. This time he had spent four days home and he hoped to be back for a week next time, it all depends on the games he has coming up.

O

Oo

O

"How it go at the doctor?"

The question coming from her boyfriend brought her back to the day she had. She hated that she wasn't telling him about her appointment, but it was all for the best. Brooke loved Lucas, Loves, but she can't have him be as worried as she is at the moment. All she wants is to be calm and stress free, all things the doctor had told her to do.

"Good" she lied.

"Cool." He finish putting the food down and sat across from her as they began to eat.

"How are my babies?"

Brooke gave him a fake smile, "great." She tried to sound enthusiastic about it all, but it was hard.

Lucas could tell that there was something wrong. He also knew that if she didn't talk about it, it was because she wasn't ready to say it. "So, I have something to ask you."

Brooke looked up at him and put her fork down. "what is it?"

"You know I love you, right?" He saw her nod and continued, "Brooke, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out, but I can't do this anymore."

"What?" she asked worried. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had allowed him to move in because she saw a future with him, with him and the kids as a family, now he was going to tear it all down.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live this way. I love you, and I want you, all of you." He dropped on one knee and pulled out a small black box, "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she saw the small ring in the box, she nodded fast but couldn't find her words to say yes. She kept nodding until she felt his lips on her. When he pulled away she was finally able to speak, "yes!" she yelled, "yes, I would love to be Mrs. Scott."

"I love you." He once more reached her mouth and began to kiss her passionately. He couldn't hold it back, he wanted her to know all the love he had for her at the moment.

O

Oo

O

Even thought she still had to take care of herself and the babies, Brooke had a stop to make. Well more like a visit, ever since the talk with the doctor she had told Millicent to take over the store because she would be in rest. She wasn't going to put her babies' and her life in danger.

She drove the car through the streets of Tree Hill until she arrived at the house where she wanted to go. The house wasn't far from hers, but her feet were killing her and she didn't want to walk. She got out of the car and walked towards the door.

Balancing her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably she waited for her friend to open the door.

"Hey" Haley greeted, "is everything okay?"

Brooke slowly nodded building some dramatic, tension. She then raised her hand and smiled, "if you think there is enough room for TWO Mrs. Scotts."

"AHHHH!" Haley yelled and ran to her friend to hug her, not that the distance between them was big since their bellies were so big.

"I'm so excited" Brooke admitted, "but I need to talk to you" she said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, what is it?" Haley asked, "come in, come in" she waived her friend in, realizing that they were still standing at the door.

As both girls walked in the house they sat on the couch and began to speak. Brooke hadn't told anyone about it, and she really needed to get all this out. The only person she could think of telling was Haley. She wasn't ready to tell Lucas just yet.

"What's wrong, honey?" Haley asked, as the tears began to roll down Brooke's cheeks.

Brooke sniffed and wiped them quickly, which was no use since the other ones just covered her face again. "There are complications" she admitted.

"what are you talking about, what kind of complications?"

"With the babies" she admitted, "the doctor says that right now they're okay, but I have to be really careful on the last trimesters. The babies have been taking all of me, and well that's the reason why I've been so tired and lazy."

"What do you have?"

Brooke wiped her face with the tissue paper in her hands, looking back up to her friend she let more tears come. "Anemia."

"Oh my god." Haley hugged her friend and held her close and tight. "It's going to be okay, we'll get you the vitamins you need and everything will be okay."

Brooke pulled away and shook her head, "it's been too long. The doctor says that it will help, but it's not for sure."

"What's not for sure" Haley asked, she wasn't liking what she was hearing and she needed to know the rest. "What's not for sure" she asked again.

Brooke shook her head once more, "he said… he said that I can go on with the pregnancy, but it would be safer to stop it." After a couple of sniffs she continued, "if I continue it… there is a chance I might not make it. Haley I can't kill my babies, I can't do it. I won't do it."

"I know" Haley said hugging her again, "have you told Lucas?"

"No" she said shaking her head, "I don't know how to tell him."

"Brooke, you need to tell him, he needs to know."

"I can't" she said, her voice barely audible.

"I'll be there with you, but you have to tell him."

"I promise I will" Brooke said, "I'm just not ready."

Nodding her head Haley knew Brooke would do the right thing. "You'll be okay, you and Lucas always beat the odds."

"I hope so."

O

Oo

O

A/N- I know it's a really, really, really, short chapter, but I wanted to get something up. I know I've been slacking off, and I am really sorry for that. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and it will involve Lucas finding out about Brooke.

I've never been pregnant and I really don't know what diesis there are, but anemia was the only one I could come up with. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks to all the review, you guys are awesome.


	16. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE

Chapter 16- I Can't Take This Anymore

As time went by both girls got more and more excited about the arrival of their little ones, with room decorations, shopping, and getting everything ready for the big day.

Brooke knew the day was coming, but so far she had been great. Haley had been there for her, but kept pushing her to tell Lucas about her sickness. Everything was going so good the last thing she wanted to do was scare Lucas. She knew that Lucas would choose the right, but she couldn't take chances.

She turned opened her eyes to see the one person she loved the most, but also the one person she had been keeping something from. As much as she wanted to tell him, she couldn't. It wasn't a walk on the park to tell the one person who you care about the most that you might dye because you chose to not terminate your pregnancy.

Seen the worried look on her face he frowned, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Brooke shook her head and tried her best to smile, "nothing. Umm, I'm gonna go shower so we can go get the rest of the things" she told him, rubbing his cheek then kissing it before getting up.

Lucas smiled at her touched and nodded when she was up. He watched as she walked to the bathroom. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. He had a great life. He had a great girlfriend, great friends, and pretty soon he would have two perfect kids, what else could he ask for?

"So what's on the agenda today?" he yelled.

"Umm. Strollers" she yelled back. They had pretty much everything, that is except for the stroller and car seat.

"Cool, that should be fu-" he was cut out of his sentence when he heard a few things fall in the bathroom. "Did you drop the shampoo again?" he yelled chuckling.

Brooke had actually dropped a few things while she was showering, it was as if her belly didn't allow her to see anything, which caused her to drop pretty much everything.

Lucas began to get worried when he heard no response, usually he would hear her laughing or just yelling something rude followed by a pregnant comment. This time there was nothing. He could hear the water still running, but it didn't sound like there was anyone under it. Getting worried he got up and walked to the bathroom, more like ran there. Reaching the place he wanted to reach he saw his fiancé clutching her stomach as she sat in the tub. Her legs were curled up as far as the could go as she held her stomach and you could see the pain in her eyes. He couldn't take seen her like that, he lifted her and that's when he saw it. There, right under her was a puddle of blood. So many things ran trhoguh his head, but he couldn't get ahead of himself.

He felt as if he didn't have enough time. Everything was falling apart and he didn't know how to react to it all. He grabbed her bath rob and put it on her and called 911. He could've probably taken her to the hospital, but he wasn't going to chance anything. The ambulance would be much faster and they would be able to help her as well. As he spoke to the operator he could see her drifting away, he kept shaking her and telling her to stay with him, but it looked like Brooke was loosing the battle.

She could feel his strong arms holding her. She felt so weak that it actually hurt her that he was holding her. His hands were to strong for her arms, and the pain was beginning to get to her.

Lucas could feel her drifting off and her body getting colder and colder. He yelled on the phone for them to hurry, and that's when he saw all the paramedics running in his room and beginning to work on her. He took a few steps back and watched as they placed her on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask on her.

Brooke looked at him as best as she could, but her eyes kept on wanting to close themselves. The last thing she remembered was him holding her hand and telling her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her or the babies. Then the lights and the sound of the siren began and everything went black.

O

Oo

O

Lucas couldn't help the tears coming from his eyes. This was the woman he loved, still loves; the one person that completed him and his world. Seen how she was rolled into the emergency room and taken from him was a horrible image in his mind that would forever be burned. Her pale skin and lifeless body laying there as if she had given up the fight.

He walked over to the couch and shook his head before he sat. The whole hospital experience was becoming to much for him to take. Taking a deep breath he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head once more trying to allow all the bad thoughts to leave his mind. The last thing he wanted to think about was losing his babies and Brooke, no one wants to lose what means the most to them.

As he lifted his head he heard the steps getting louder as they walked towards him. His breath was caught in his throat causing him to let out a sob as he stood up and walked to the people nearing him.

Taking him in her arms Haley held him tight. This was hard for anyone of them, but she couldn't imagine what Lucas was going through, she knew she would be going crazy if it was Nathan and Jamie who were in danger. She did want to let him go as she felt his tears soaking her light sweater and she patted his back. Whispering that everything would be okay she let a small tear also escape his eyes. Brooke was and still is a very important person for them and no one liked to see her hurt, but it also hurt them to see Lucas hurt the way he was.

"Thanks for coming." He managed the words out of his mouth, but they all showed just how much pain he was in.

Nathan walked over to his brother and pulled him to a hug, feeling the pain his brother was feeling. At a point during Haley's pregnancy she was in the hospital, all after she was hit by a car. Nathan remembered those as the worse days of his life, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even his worse enemy.

O

Oo

O

Being able to calm down a bit, after several cups of coffee, Lucas sat next to Haley as Nathan sat on the chair across from them. He still had no news about his girlfriend, and it had been over an hour since they had taken her in. The doctors would walk by, but every time he asked they would just assure him that they would let him know when they had news, or that they were still running test.

"I can't take this anymore" he said, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. The stress was obvious in his tone, and the pain could be heard as well.

"Hey" Haley said, all sounding more like a warning. "She's going to be fine, she's a strong girl."

Lucas shook his head. He didn't know what to think, or how to think about her being in a good condition since they had not told him much.

Haley gave her husband a look of plead, and she saw him give her a nod. Not long after their little exchange Nathan was next to Lucas.

"Follow me" he order.

Lucas didn't really have it in him to complain. He stood up and followed his brother, not caring about where he was being taken. At the moment he didn't care about much, nothing more than knowing Brooke's condition and the babies.

Nathan led his brother out to the garden on the back of the hospital. The place was beautiful. Green grass and flowers everywhere, a few big trees around, and the trail was wide enough to fit three wheel chairs. The benches along the edge of the trail had little bushes next to them, making the place just more natural.

He walked over to the bench, his brother following close behind and waited for him to sit next to himself.

"Remember when Haley was in the hospital?" he asked, knowing that there would be no way Lucas would ever forget it. Haley was his best friend and it killed him as much as it killed Nathan to see her hurt, especially when she had been pregnant.

He nodded.

Nathan gave him a nod back in understandment and continued, "remember the mess I was in?"

Another nod.

"She needs you, Luke. Brooke needs you to be strong, and she needs you to be there for her." As he saw Lucas give him a glare he continued. "I know how hard it is to have someone you love laying there and not being told what's happening, trust me. But, you need to be there for her."

"I know that" he said, hurt evident in his tone.

"I know you know, but I'm not sure you understand what's going on here." He shook his head, "look. When Haley was laying on a bed unconscious and there was a chance that Jamie wouldn't survive I wanted to go out and kill the bastard who ran her over, but that's not the right thing, and you helped me see that. Now let me be there for you, and let me tell you that you need to go in there and be there for Brooke. No matter what the results are."

Lucas didn't know what to say. His brother was right, even thought he had used a harsh tone, and his words were harsh as well, it all made sense. Brooke needed him there. She was hurt and in pain and she needed to know that she wasn't in it alone. He needed to show her that he loved her no matter what, and that he would be with her through thick and thin.

He turned to face Nathan one more time and pulled him to a manly hug. "Thanks" he whispered and ran back in the hospital, this time he was going to get answers at any cost.

O

Oo

O

A/N- There it is, another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had most of it done but I've been distracted. I really hope you like it, and I also hope that the review number goes up. Thanks you guys and don't forget to tell me what you think, and what you think the outcome of Brooke should be.

=D


	17. THE END

Chapter 17- The End

All she could hear were beeps, machines all around her. Her body felt heavy, and she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. She could voices from afar, and by the sounds of it they were worried; Worried voices becoming clearer as she concentrated further to them. All she wanted was to open her eyes, but something at the moment was preventing that from happening. As she concentrated further she could hear one voice in particular that she loved, the voice of the one person she wanted to see.

"… There's no telling when she will wake up, it's all to her now."

That was the voice she did not recognize, it was harsh and deep, but she could sense the petty in it. She wanted to know who that was, but the next voice to speak, the one she recognize would be answering all her questions. Hopefully.

"So the babies are fine?" Lucas asked.

"At the moment" Dr. Roberts said, "we need to proceed with surgery, but we can't do that unless she's awake."

Lucas rubbed the back of his head inhaling and exhaling deeply. He didn't know what to do anymore. The time seemed to move so slow and Brooke still didn't wake up. He watched as nurses constantly walked into her room only to tell him that there was no change. All he wanted was to see her beautiful eyes open and her smile with her beautiful dimples.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, I'll be back later to check on her."

"Thanks" Lucas murmured. He couldn't even talk to the doctor. Lucas knew it wasn't Dr. Roberts' fault that this was happening, but he just wished that he would be able to give him more answers.

Brooke could tell that all of this was taking over Lucas just by the sound of his voice. All she wanted was to open her eyes and show him that she was fine, that she was ready to be his wife and to have a family with him.

"I have to go" Haley said, "but I'll be back later. I need to get Jamie from school."

"I'll come with you" Nathan said. Seen Brooke in that position he most certainly didn't want to be in Lucas'. From now on he was going to be watching his wife like a hawk. He knew he had to go back to Charlotte, but he was going to try and stay here for as long as he could.

Haley gave him a single nod and walked over to hug Lucas, "she'll be fine" she assured him.

"Thanks" Lucas said softly, "I'll see you guys later."

Lucas watched as both his brother and sister in law walked out of the hospital room. He slowly walked to the chair on the corner and began to think as he sat. How was he suppose to do this. If Brooke didn't make it then he would have to take care of the babies all on his own. He knew that Brooke would make it through, she was a strong girl, but there was always that small chance.

Right now the girl he had always loved was laying on a bed fighting for her life, and along the way she was also fighting for the two lives inside of her. The doctor had told him that they needed to wait for her to wake up to have the surgery, but what happens if she does wake up and she goes into labor. He hadn't thought of that, now that he had the time to think about it he didn't know what would happen in that case. All he wanted was for this nightmare to be over.

O

Oo

O

"Is aunt Brooke going to be okay?" Jamie asked his mother, taking a spoon full of soup.

Haley had just explained her son all about Brooke being in the hospital. She only told him that she was sick, she didn't want her son to be worried about Brooke being in the hospital because she might loose her babies.

"She's going to be fine, buddy." She tried to sound as convincing as she could but Haley was never a good liar.

"Are you okay?" the child asked.

Haley nodded, then her hand dropped to her very swollen stomach; maybe not as big as Brooke's, but then again Haley was only carrying one child. She felt the sharp pain and it almost took her breath away. Letting out a small grunt she bent down and raised her body when she felt the pain leave.

"Are you okay?" Jaime asked worried. He had never seen his mother do anything like that before, and knowing that one pregnant woman was in the hospital already had him a little scared.

Haley nodded at her son, "yeah, I'm fine. Eat your soup" she order.

Jamie nodded and took another spoon full.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, causing the small child to jump from his seat and walked over to her.

"Haley?"

"It hurts" she whispered. It was all she could managed to get out, the pain was not allowing her to say much.

Nathan panicked as he saw his small child next to his wife who was holding her stomach. He quickly snapped out of it and switched to gear. "Jamie, I need you to get the car keys and my wallet, they're on the table. Grab your jacket" he order as he grabbed Haley and tried to pick up his pregnant wife. As they walked over to the door, Jamie holding all that his father had order, Nathan placed Haley in the front seat and quickly put Jamie in the back asking him tie the car seat himself. Then quickly put the car into drive and drove to the hospital.

O

Oo

O

Lucas hadn't left the room, or the chair for that matter. He would often reach over to Brooke and grab her hand and beg her to wake up. He would tell her how much he needed her and how his life would mean nothing with out her. He let a few tears fall every now and then, not caring that the doctor or one of the nurses would see them. He wanted his fiancé back, and he didn't care if people looked at him funny because he was crying.

"I need you to wake up, Brooke. I need you here with me. Those babies need their mother. I don't even know if you can give birth if you're in a coma… Please wake up" he begged, letting more tears fall.

She wanted to cry right along him, but her body did nothing more than lay there. All she wanted was to say something, to open her eyes and tell him that she was here, that she wanted to be there with him. The only thing she hated more than laying on that bed was hearing the pleads from Lucas, the ones that asked her to come back to him.

Brooke felt a drop of water on her hand, the one that she could feel Lucas holding and she immediately knew what it was, his tear. He was shedding tears for her, and Brooke didn't want to see or hear him in pain no more.

Lucas wiped his tears and looked at her. He stood up and brushed a few strand of hair form her face and smiled at her beauty. Even when she was laying on a bed she looked beautiful. He once more held her hand and kissed the top of her head. That's when he hear the monitor make a loud beep. The beeping got louder and closer together, and he didn't know exactly what was happening. Next thing he saw was a team of doctor taking his fiancé away not saying a word to him.

"Where are you taking her? What's wrong with her? Tell me something!" he demanded in a desperate tone.

The team of doctors rushed her out and Lucas was left standing all alone in her room. He brought his hands to his face and let out a small sob. He didn't know what to do at the moment.

It felt like it had been forever before a nurse walked in and began to speak. "Mr. Scott."

Lucas snapped out of his pain and looked at the small blond nurse, tears still falling down his face from the pain he felt.

The nurse felt bad for him, it was evident that he was in pain and she hated that she would have to ask him to sign the following forms. "Your wife needs the surgery now. We need you to authorize the surgery, and… we also need you to tell us. Umm, in case of any complications who would you like us to care for first?"

He felt his world coming down. How was he suppose to make this decision? Brooke was the love of his life, and now that he had finally gotten her back he might be loosing her. The babies were a whole new life he and Brooke were creating, they were the prove of their love. What was he to do?

"Mr. Scott? I need and answer" she said, "we can waste much time."

"Save them both" he said, "all three of them."

"I need to know who…"

"I know" he cut her off, "I know." He paced around the room scratching his head, "her" he said, "Save her."

The nurse nodded and left the room quickly.

Lucas turn around to tell her that they should save the babies but she was already gone. It was done, his decision was made and he couldn't change it now. He had picked her. Was that the right choice? He would never know, all he could do now was pray that the woman he loved and his children were going to make it till the end.

O

Oo

O

She was wheeled in and taken away form her family as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Nathan shook his head in frustration and held on to Jamie's hand to make sure he didn't get lost.

Now they were both sitting in the waiting room, Nathan bounced his leg impatiently as Jamie sat next to his dad his hands clapped together looking around the room. Nathan had been so worried with his own problem that he had completely forgotten about his brother. As he realized that he should probably go check on Lucas, Lucas walked in the room as well.

Lucas was a little shocked to find Nathan waiting with Jamie, he thought Nathan and Haley didn't like to take Jamie to hospitals and such things. He was confused also that his brother looked so worried. His first thought when he saw him was that he didn't want to interrupt him and Brooke, but then he didn't' see Haley and he didn't know what to think. Lucas walked over to his brother and sat on the other side of his nephew.

"Where's Haley?"

The question snapped for Jamie and Nathan from their trail of thoughts. They quickly turned and saw that Lucas was now sitting next to them.

"Uncle Lucas" Jamie said and hugged his uncle.

"Hey boy" Lucas tried to smile, he rubbed Jamie's head "how are you?"

Jamie shook his head, "mommy's sick."

Lucas quickly turned to face his brother for an answer. He could see the worry in Nathan's eyes and that's when he knew that something was wrong. _This can't be happening_, he thought. This had to be the worse time of his life. Both his wife and best friend were now in the hospital, and all Scott man sat in the waiting room.

"I think she was having contractions" Nathan admitted, "but she's only eight months pregnant. With Jamie she went all nine."

"I'm sorry, Nate-"

Nathan shook his head, he knew Lucas was sorry, but he also knew that Lucas had his own problems to deal with. "How's Brooke?"

"They took her. They took her to do surgery." He wanted to say more, but Jamie was there and he didn't want to scare the boy.

"Scott!"

All three stood up, causing people to let out a small chuckle when the saw the small child stand as well. The nurse also found it cute. She shook her head a bit and walked towards them. "Haley Scott" she said. All three remained standing. "You're both her husbands."

They shook their heads.

"I'm her husband" Nathan said.

"I'm her best friend" Lucas added.

"I'm her son" Jamie said, feeling a bit like he needed to tell the nurse who he was.

"How is she?" Nathan quickly asked.

The nurse looked back at her chart and back to Nathan, "your wife is in labor. It's premature but it's healthy enough to get it out. She's being prepped right now" she told him, "would you like to be there?"

Nathan nodded, then looked at his son and to Lucas. He was stuck. He wanted to be there with Haley, but he also needed to watch Jamie. He could leave him with Lucas, but Lucas might want to be there with Brooke, and it's not like he can take Jamie in with him. "Let me talk to her" he said, "I need to talk to her."

The nurse gave him a nod and took him in.

Nathan turned to his brother, "call Deb."

Lucas gave him a nod and did as told as he watched his brother walk away.

After calling Deb and explaining to her everything that was happening he put his phone away and waited for his brother to come back. Didn't think Nathan would take so long talking to Haley.

"Are you happy you're going to have two babies, uncle Lucas?"

Lucas turned to the child sitting next to him. He smiled as he saw the curiosity in his eyes. He nodded, "very."

"I knew you liked her" he told him, "and she liked you too."

"Did you?" Lucas was glad that Jamie was there to keep his mind busy, to keep him from thinking that time went slow and why nurses were not coming to tell him how everything was going inside.

Jamie nodded, "I told mommy that you would be with her, I told her that you still loved each other."

Lucas didn't know that. Haley usually told him everything, but he didn't remember her ever mentioning Jamie playing cupid.

"Do you know what your babies' names are yet?"

Lucas shook his head, realizing that he didn't have names for his babies.

"My little sister already has a name" he informed him.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

Jamie smiled, "Melissa Brooke Scott, pretty, right?"

Lucas nodded, "that's very pretty."

"What about your babies?"

The kids was bombarding him with all this questions about the babies, and Lucas wasn't even sure he would be having babies. He really wanted Deb, or Nathan, or a nurse to come. "I don't know."

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked.

"She wouldn't let go my hand" Nathan said, shaking his hand a bit. "what did Deb say?"

"She'll be here soon."

Nathan nodded, "I need you to watch Jamie while she gets here. I though Haley could do it herself but she doesn't want to. Can you do that? Please" he begged.

Lucas didn't want to say yes. He knew that his brother needed him to watch Jamie, but he also knew that if the doctors came in with news about Brooke he would want to be with her. He thought about it for a second. Brooke was probably going to be in surgery way longer than Haley would be giving birth, and he was pretty sure Deb would arrive soon.

"sure" he said.

Nathan nodded and murmured a thank you and ran back in.

"Melissa is almost here" Jamie said, happy to point out that he knew his sister's name. He thought about it for a second and decided that he was going to help Lucas with this. "How about we play a game" he said.

"What game?" Lucas really didn't feel like playing games, all he wanted to do was go see Brooke and make sure she was fine.

"Let's pick out names for your babies."

That wasn't bad. Lucas needed to find names, and it would give him something to think about. "OK" he said.

"Okay, so… I got it. Since my name is James Lucas Scott, and my little sister is Melissa Brooke Scott, then your babies should be Nathan and Haley, like me Lucas."

Lucas thought about it. The kid was smart, there was no way to deny it. Having his kids middle named after the people who middle named their kids after him and Brooke was perfect. It all sounded so good to him. Never had he thought about having Nathan and Haley's names used as his children's middle name. "I like it" he added.

Jamie smiled at him, "now we need the other name." He wanted to cheer Lucas up, he could see his uncles sadness all over Lucas' face. Sure, he was a kid, but he wasn't stupid.

"Lucas!"

Lucas stood up at his name and gave Deb a hug as she walked over to him, he had never felt so happy to see her in his life.

"How is she? Both of them?" she asked releasing him.

Lucas gave her a cautious look then looked at the small child next to him and back to Deb. "Fine."

Deb understood that Lucas didn't want to talk about the whole situation in front of the child, but she really wanted to know. Unconsciously she grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him to her side. "I'll take him" she told him, "make sure to call me. Please" she begged the last part.

He gave her a nod and gave her a hug and watched her walk away with the boy who had gave him great ideas. Now he was left alone in the waiting room hoping that one of the doctors or nurse would come out and update him on what the situation was with his fiancé, he had nothing more to do than to worry.

O

Oo

O

The hours went by and all Lucas knew was that Haley had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, who to be premature turned out to be extremely healthy. He also knew that Brooke's surgery had some complications and that the doctors would do their best to save both of them. The nurse had told him that a couple of minutes ago and he was now more nervous than ever. Lucas hated that he had to wait out here to see what happened to his family, he had no control of anything anymore.

"Mr. Scott?" the nurse asked as she walked towards him.

Lucas turned to face her. The hope and fear was evident in his expression, something that only made the nurse hate herself even more. She hated that she had to be the one to give him the news, all she wanted was to tell him that his girlfriend was fine and that the babies were healthy as can be, but that's not what she was there to tell him.

"Your babies are being treated. The female was healthy, but the male was born under weight. It's normal for them to go through all this since they are premature babies, but we can't assure anything. However they will be under care over night and if that goes well then you will be able to see them."

Lucas gave her a nod, "how is she?"

"Mrs. Davis is not doing so well. She survived, but she had to take the babies out before time and she was under surgery at the time. I'm sorry to inform you."

"No" Lucas said, covering his mouth. Tears began to fall down his eyes, "don't. she didn't..."

"She made it" the nurse assured him, "however, she's in a coma at the moment. It's up to her to wake up. We thought that after the surgery she would be able to wake up, but it seems as her brain doesn't want to allow her to come back to us."

He didn't know what to say. He was glad and happy she was alive, but she was in a coma. A coma practically meant she was not there. How was he suppose to live without her, Brooke was his world. Now he had two kids to take care off, who were also not doing all so good.

"Can I see her?"

The nurse gave him a single nod and began to walk. She knew that he shouldn't be visiting Brooke at this moment, but the pain in his eyes was killing her.

O

Oo

O

He sat on the chair next to her bed once more. He was beginning to hate this place more than anything in the world. It was the place that was killing him, tearing him apart, braking his heart, and taking the person he loved the most away. As he sat there looking at her he couldn't help but to think of the time when they had met. He remembered a small Brooke smiling at him with her dimples and him falling for her immediately. He remember starting to crush on her in junior high and finally taking it to the next level in high school. He hated himself for leaving her for school, but back then he really thought that was the best thing to do at the moment.

"How is she doing?" Nathan asked as he walked in. One of the nurses had told him that Lucas was in there with Brooke. Nathan was a happy father of a baby girl now, but he still felt guilty that his brother couldn't enjoy becoming a father himself.

Lucas looked up at him, "the same." The words were barely audible as they left his mouth. "How is Haley? I still haven't seen her."

"She's fine, she knows you want to be there for her and understands what you're going through."

Lucas gave him a single nod and looked at Brooke one more time. His world was coming down. "I can't lose her" he admitted in a weak tone. "She's all I got."

"Hey" Nathan said walking over to him, "she's going to make it. And now you have two beautiful children who are going to need you, no matter what happens." Nathan knew what it was like to feel like you might lose the person you love, but he also knew that if you did there was still other out there you needed to care for. As much as he loves Haley, if anything ever happened to her he knew he was going to be there for his children, because they would need him to be strong. It probably wouldn't be easy, but it was something that would have to be done if the situation came along. "I'll be back to check on you later" he told his brother.

Lucas gave him a nod and watched him go out. Nathan was right, he had to be strong for his kids. Brooke would want him to, but he couldn't bring himself to think about the kids without remembering that Brooke was laying on a bed all alone.

O

Oo

O

"Grandma Deb?"

"yeah?"

"Can we go see aunt Brooke?" Jamie had been worried that no one ever told him anything about Brooke. All he ever hear was how she was still sick, but that he would be able to go see his little sister and cousins today.

It had been tow days since Brooke had been out of surgery, yet she was still in a coma. Deb didn't know how you would explain that to a five year old, so she just told him that she was still sick and she slept most of the time. However, she did tell him that they would be able to visit the hospital to see his mother, sister, and cousins today, and she knew that Jamie had been looking forward to that. He had asked her to get some balloons for the babies and flowers for his mother, but along the way he had also gotten some flowers for Brooke.

"I'm not sure you can see her, but I'm sure Lucas can give her the flowers for you."

"Is she okay?" he asked, a little worried.

Deb looked at her grandson as the walked towards the hospital doors. "Yeah, honey. She's fine."

"Why can't I see her?"

She was taken back by the question, she wasn't ready to answer that. "Because she has chicken pox" she lied. "If you go in there you might get them too, and you don't want that, do you?" she tried to sound serious.

On second thought he shook his head. He didn't really know about chicken pox, but by Deb's tone he could tell that he didn't want them.

"Mom?" Nathan said, he saw his mother walking in the hospital with a bunch of balloons and some flowers.

"Dad!" the five year old ran to his father until Nathan picked up him, "we got balloons for the babies, and flowers for mom and aunt Brooke. Grandma Deb says I can't see her because she has chicken pox, but I want you to give her the flowers."

Nathan eyed his mom. "What?" she said "he wanted to know why he couldn't see her."

He shook his head and said thanks to his mother. Still holding his son he walked to the room in where Haley was in, Deb following close behind.

O

Oo

O

Lucas still sat in the room. The nurses had asked him if he wanted to meet his children, who were doing better each day, but he would always refuse. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't know what to do without Brooke. He felt that it was those babies fault that she was there looking like a dead person. He hated himself for not being able to look at those babies, for not holding them, for not wanting to see them.

He was broken from his trail of thoughts when he heard the door close. He turned to see who it was and was a little surprised to see Deb standing there.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" he said, then looked back at Brooke.

"Lucas, I know it feels like the end of the world, but those babies need you. They need to know that there is someone there for them, and you need to show them that you are." Deb felt horrible that Lucas had to be going through this.

"I can't" he admitted, a single tear falling from his eye. "I need her."

"They need you" she told him. "why don't you just go see them, that's all they need. To know that you're there for them."

"Maybe later" he told her.

Deb shook her head and walked towards the door, right before walking out she turned to him. "I'll have a nurse bring them in later." With that she walked out.

Lucas thought about her words. He knew Deb was right and that he should show those babies that he was there for them. He knew that it was the least he could do, but he didn't want to leave Brooke's side. Not giving it much more thought he stood up and walked over to Brooke. He held on of her hands and played with her hair as he spoke to her. "I love you, Brooke. I love you and I need you. I can't face those babies knowing that you're here, I need you to wake up" the tears were now full blown coming from his eyes.

He kissed her forehead and told her once more that he loved her. Suddenly as he was about to let go of her hand he felt a small squeeze. The feeling of relief washed over him, but he still thought that he could be imagining things. He looked at her hand and hoped that she would squeeze it again. "Do it again Brooke, please do it again."

The squeeze came once more, it was weak but he felt it. He smiled and kissed her forehead, then looked at her and he could see her trying to open her eyes. He was so happy he didn't know what else to do. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. Tell her how much he loves her and how he didn't know what he would have done if she wasn't there with him. But she looked so weak, the only thing he was able to do was press the nurse button and wait for the doctors to come in.

O

Oo

O

It had been two days since Brooke had finally woken up from her coma. Lucas never left her side, even when Brooke asked him to go home and rest a little. It was evident that he hadn't gotten much sleep, and the weakness could be seen in his eyes.

Brooke felt extremely guilty for all of this, but she couldn't make him do something he didn't want. She wasn't allowed to get out of bed, unless it was to go to the bathroom. She had yet to see her babies, and she hadn't even named them. The nurse that had checked on her a few minutes ago told her that she would be able to see them today, that's if the test all came back with a positive response to them.

She closed the magazine she had been reading and placed it on her lap. Looking at the man who was sitting on the couch next to her looking like a zombie she smiled, but the smile didn't last long knowing that it was her fault he looked the way he did.

"Lucas" she said, "you should go home. Wash up. Take a bath."

Lucas looked at her and shook his head, then he stood up and walked over to where she was laying on her bed. Sitting right next to her he tried to smile at her, which to be honest was pretty good considering he hadn't been sleeping much afraid that Brooke would fall to another coma.

"I wont go home until you get to go with me" he told her.

She gave him a nod, but her expressing didn't really approve.

"why don't we think of names" he told her, trying to sound excited about it all. "You'll get to see them today, I'm sure you want to call them by their names."

Brooke smiled at the thought that she would be able to see her children today. She had fallen into the coma before they were born, and after she was still in a coma. After waking up she wasn't allowed to see them, and there in nothing a mother wants more than to see her children. All she wanted was for the test to say good things about her health so she could see them and hold them. She had been waiting a long time to finally be a mother, and being a mother with the guy she had been in love all alone was a big added bonus.

"Have you seen them? How are they? Why didn't you name them?" all the questions were shot at once. After asking one, she couldn't help herself the other ones just came out. She wonder all this things.

Lucas shook his head. Now was the time that he would have to tell her he hadn't seen them, that he didn't have the guts to face his own kids..

"No what?"

"I haven't seen them" he admitted, "I've been here with you the whole time, I was scared I would lose. I couldn't face them, I just… I couldn't"

"Lucas" she said, a little hurt that he hadn't seen his own children yet.

"I know" he said, "I'm a horrible father, the worse there is. Brooke you have to understand."

"Understand what?" she asked him pulling her hand out from under his, "I can't believe you haven't seen them, Lucas. You're healthy and able to do it. You chose to not."

"Brooke, honey, please calm down."

"Just go"

"What?" confusion washed upon his face. He was lost, what was she talking about.

"Go, Luke. Just go."

"I love you."

She saw him walking towards the door. All she wanted to do was get off that bed and ran to see her kids. They hadn't even met their father. The babies were probably the only once who hadn't been held by family, or even removed from the little baby room. How could Lucas not care about that. The fact that he hadn't even seen them had Brooke burning in anger. She waited for the nurse to come, who hopefully would tell her she would be able to see her kids.

Lucas had disappointed her. That was all she could think of, she couldn't even think about her own kids, or her health, alls he thought about was how Lucas hadn't thought about their kids.

O

Oo

O

"I'm sorry" Lucas said. He walked around the room talking some more, "I know I was a bad father and I should have talked to you earlier, but you have to understand. Your mom was… Well she wasn't doing to well. I knew I would have you forever, but I wasn't sure about your mother. I love her so much, I just didn't want to lose her-"

"Talking to the baby."

Hearing the voice he turned to look at the owner of it, he smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah… can you believe that this is the first time I hold him?"

"Yeah" he said. The confused face on Lucas' face made him chuckle a little as he tried to cover it. "Luke. I'm in here everyday."

Lucas gave him a nod, "How is she?"

"Who?"

"The baby" Lucas asked, putting down his baby boy and picking up the girl.

"She's great" he told her, "Haley's really excited about taking her home."

Lucas walked around with his baby girl as he talked to Nathan, "when does she get do you get to take her?"

Nathan shook his head, "I really don't know. She was premature so they still have a few more things to check. The doctor said that if it all goes well we should be able to take her next week."

"That's great, Nate."

"What about you?"

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't even answer his brother's question because he had never asked himself. He never spoke to the doctor about his kids, every time he talked to them it was about Brooke. "I don't know."

The Scott brothers just talked some more while they were in the baby area. Both holding their baby girls while there were a few more babies around.

O

Oo

O

The door opened and Brooke felt her heart drop. She hoped it was the nurse, all she wanted was for the stupid nurse to come in her room and tell her that she would be able to see her babies. As soon as she saw the person her hopes fell to the ground, showing it all on her face.

"Jeez, you could at least smile."

"Sorry" Brooke said, "I'm waiting for the stupid nurse to tell me when I can finally see my kids."

"I know the feeling" she said, as she walked and sat on the feet of the bed. "How is everything else?"

Brooke looked confused. Why was Haley sitting on her bed like nothing was wrong? And why was she wearing regular everyday clothes, and not her hospital gown? "What are you wearing?"

Haley looked down at her outfit, which she thought was actually really cute. She still had a belly, just not round like she had a baby in it. "You don't like it?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, I mean yes. Why aren't you wearing this" she said grabbing her own gown.

"Brooke, I was discharged yesterday."

"How is the baby?"

"Well" Haley began, "we will be celebrating three birthdays at once." The smile that came on Brookes face made Haley smile, it had been a long time since she had seen her friend smile like that. "I'll bring her in later. We can't take her home till next week, so we still have to come visit."

The disappointment came to Brooke's face once more. Haley was willing to go to the hospital everyday to see her child, and Lucas who was practically living there had never seen his own.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen them?" she asked.

"Who?"

"My babies. Have you seen them?"

Haley nodded, "they're beautiful. I held them too. I hope you don't mind. I couldn't help myself. Well, when I walked in Nathan was holding the girl, and the little boy was just calling for me to hold him. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be the first, but I couldn't help it, they're so cute" Haley rambled.

"Thank you" Brooke said, that's all she could say. Now she knew that her children did have someone there for them, and they had been held by family and not only nurses.

O

Oo

O

The nurse was happy to do what she was asked, after she had heard their excuse she thought it was a really cute thing to do. She had never seen a guy go through so much trouble before. She smiled at them and quickly went through the paper work. Finding the file she needed she began to read and look for any bad signs. Then she looked back at them with a grin, "she's all clear. She will have to spend the night, but she will be able to go home tomorrow. As for your kids… well, they still have a few days to go. They were premature and your wife was in a coma when the surgery was done."

"I understand" he said, "but she can see the kids today, right?"

The nurse gave him a nod and smile, "yes, she can already see them."

"Thank you so much." After his words he quickly turned around to get the babies. He had asked Nathan to help him take them in, he could only carry one. He probably could carry both, but he was too scared to even try that. Nathan had told him that he would tell Haley so that Haley could help them carry the babies in, he didn't want his own child to feel out of place.

Lucas was sitting on the little rocking chair they had next to all the small cribs, waiting for his brother to get there.

"Hey"

"Where's Nathan?" he asked. He wasn't complaining that Haley was there, he knew that she was part of the plan, but he needed his brother.

"He's waiting for Deb to bring Jamie, he'll be here in a minute. I just came to get Meli" she said as she began to pick up her own child.

"You can take her out there?" he asked confused.

"No" Haley told him, "but I asked a nurse if we can have a room to wait in, that way I can have Jamie with me."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"Well, looks like you don't need the room anymore"

"what do you mean?"

Lucas threw a nod to the big window, where Nathan, Deb, and Jamie stood. "They're here."

Nathan walked in and washed his hands before walking over to the crib where Lucas' little boy was in. "You ready for this buddy?"

"Yes" Lucas said.

"Not you" he told him, now holding the baby. "Let's go surprise your mom" Nathan said, and began to walk towards the door.

O

Oo

O

Everything was ready to go. Everyone knew exactly what they needed to do, now all they had to do was actually do it. Deb walked in the front with Jamie, right behind her was Haley, and behind her were the two Scott brothers.

"This is it" Lucas said.

Deb nodded and held her eldest grandson's hand, she opened the door slowly and peeked her head in to make sure that Brooke wasn't sleeping or something like that. "Hey" she said with a smile as she walked in, "some one wanted to see you."

Brooke gave her a weak smile, but it quickly grew when she saw her godson walk through the door. "Aunt Brooke" he yelled and jumped on the bed with her.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Jamie hugged her once more and began to speak, all part of the plan, but the kids sure knew how to come up with things to talk about. "Did you know I got a little sister? My mom says I get to take her home soon, I'm so happy, I'm going to play with her all the time."

Brooke smiled at the boy, he rambled just like his mother. Then she saw her door open once more. This time it was two other people. "Is that her?" Brooke asked.

Haley gave her a nod and walked over to her friend, "this is her. Melissa Brooke Scott."

"Haley" Brooke said, not being able to hold back her tear. The baby girl her friend was holding was named after her. How could she not cry at that. "She's beautiful."

They all just sat there for about two minutes, no one said a word. Haley sat on the couch with her baby girl in her arms. Jamie sat next to Brooke, and Deb sat on a chair in the corner of the room. The silence was becoming a little uncomfortable, but that was all part of the plan.

That's when another knock came, but this time two tall man walked in with two babies. Brooke's eyes began to water as she couldn't help but smile. She knew who the babies where, and she couldn't do anything but cover her mouth and cry. She was so happy at the moment, that the tears would tell you all. She had waited for this, and now it was finally here. She would get to meet her babies, and everyone she loved was there to share this moment with her.

"Is that…"

"Yeah" Lucas said walking over to her and handing her the baby girl, "this is our daughter." After making sure Brooke had the baby girl he took the boy from Nathan, who went to sit next to his wife once he was no longer holding his nephew.

"Have you though of names?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, "I have their first names."

"What are they?" Lucas asked. All he wanted was to know was his kids names, he had been calling them baby girl and baby boy, not that he ever really talked to them until today.

"Emma, and Keith" she said, caressing her babies head.

"That's so cute" Deb agreed.

"We have middle names" Lucas said. Seen how Brooke looked at him he turned around to look at the mastermind behind all of it, "Jamie, why don't you tell her?"

Jamie got off his father's lap and walked over to Brooke. "You should make the names Haley and Nathan" he said.

Haley laughed a little. It was weird for her son to want to user his parent's names for the new babies. "What."

"Yeah" he said, switching his vision from his mother back to Brooke. "I'm James Lucas Scott, and my sister is Melissa Brooke Scott. The new babies have to be Emma Haley Scott, and Keith Nathan Scott." To him it was the obvious choice, he believed that it was the way it should be.

All the adults shared a look of _"he makes a good point"_. The Boy was really smart, it all made sense, why not middle name their kids the way Nathan and Haley had middle named their own.

"I like it" Brooke said, "thank you Jamie."

Jamie smiled, flashing all his small teeth.

"Everyone, meet Emma Haley, and Keith Nathan Scott."

They all let out a chuckle and continued to talk about the new babies. The spoke about how much fun it was going to be to have birthday parties together, and all the sort of trouble the three would get into in school. There were many things this three new Scotts would do, but no matter what they new that they would always have their family.

O

Oo

O

A/N- thank you so much to those who have reviewed this story, and I am so so so so sorry that it took so long to update, I've been busy and only type when I have time now. I really hope you like the ending, but I still have one more surprise chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll post it soon, even though it's not done, I'll finish it so you guys can have your happy ending. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it. =D


	18. THE END PART 2

Chapter 18- 4 years Later

Brooke walked into the house with both her kids. Little Emma with her long dark hair pulled up to two little pony tails on the side of her head, and Keith with short dark hair that matched his sisters. Both kids with bright blue eyes, which seemed to be the Scott gene that always beat the fight for the eye color.

"Haley!" she yelled.

"In the kitchen!"

Brooke walked to were she was guided and saw her friend, now sister in law feeding her youngest child. She couldn't help but to feel a little jealous at the fact that Haley kept on having children. She wanted to have many kids, but with all the surgery she wasn't allowed to have them anymore. She smiled and walked over to her and kissed the child on the head, "hello Gracie." The two year old smiled and clapped her hands, since her mouth was full of food.

"Are you ready?" Haley asked.

"How do you do this?" Brooke asked, hearing the kids screaming upstairs.

Haley smiled at her, "it's only when your kids come, they're angels when they're alone" she assured her friend.

"Whatever" Brooke said, "let's go. Lucas' waiting and he said that Nathan wanted all his kids to be there."

"Brooke, it's just another game" Haley said.

"Maybe he misses you guys, he hasn't been home in two weeks, Haley." She put her hand on her hip and looked at Haley, "which come to think of it, is how long my husband has been away. I really don't like this new job of his."

"At least they get to be together" Haley told her. Walking over to the sink and washing the plate.

Lucas had become Nathan's manager slash agent, so now the brothers worked together all the time. Whenever Nathan was out of town, so was Lucas. They practically lived together. Which, could also be said for the girls. They spent all the time together, as well as their kids.

"Mom, when are we leaving?" Jamie asked, walking into the kitchen. His mother had told him that they would leave once Brooke got to the house, but they were still there.

Haley looked at her son, "soon, can you get your brother and sister ready please?"

Jamie nodded and left the kitchen. There wasn't much to do. Haley had all the bags in the car and all he needed to do was make sure that they were wearing clean clothes and that they hadn't messed up their rooms and stuff.

"Let's go" Haley said, picking up the youngest of her children and walking over to Brooke.

"So you got a new car?" she asked. Brooke knew she did, she was just waiting for Haley to tell her.

Haley nodded as she picked up a few of the toys on the floor and put them in a toy bin. "Yeah, the other one wasn't really comfortable for the kids. Plus with this one we can all go in the same car, all three of you fit just fine."

"Really?" Brooke asked, "yeah, now we just need to sell the other one."

"I know what you mean. Well, not really. I mean I only have two kids, I can pretty much have any car I want."

"Thanks" Haley said.

"That's what you get for being a selfish baby haver. How the hell you do it?"

Haley shook her head, "kids, let's go" she yelled up the stairs." She turned to Brooke, "I think you know how it happens."

"Ew Haley, not that. I mean, how do you do it to have your house so clean, and to take care of so many of them?"

"I guess you get use to it."

"Mommy, do we get to go with Meli?" Emma asked her mother.

Brooke smiled at her daughter, "yes honey, we all get to go in the same car."

All the kids yelled in excitement. It was weird how they never seem to get enough of each other. Brooke was glad though, as was Haley. Both girls loved that their kids got along so well, after all they were family.

The eight of them walked out of the house and Haley locked it, then they all began to get in their own car seats. Brooke had to ran to her car, which was parked at the curve and get her kids' car seats, leaving Haley to strap her own kids in.

Haley picked them all up and let them in the car, then she got in herself and began to buckle them up one at the time. Jamie sat at the very back where there was no car seat. Most of the time he sat at the front next to his mother, while his three siblings sat on the middle seat, no one ever really used the back unless Nathan was hone, than Jamie would sit back there.

"Mommy, can Emma sit next to me?" Melissa asked. Amazing as it sounds, Melissa looked just like Emma. She had her father's dark hair and his blue eyes. Most people always thought they were triplets, which they pretty much were, just one of them had a different mother and father.

Haley nodded, "sure thing, honey.

O

Oo

O

Brooke unlocked her car and pulled out the first seat, setting it on the sidewalk she began to get the other one. Once both chairs were out she closed the door and locked her car. She turned around to grab both seats only to be found by someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Peyton" she said. The air almost knocked out of her.

"Hello Brooke" she said, "nice car."

"Thanks" Brooke said, a little confused that her husband's ex-wife was admiring her car.

"I see you have two kids"

Brooke just nodded.

"Where is Lucas?"

She couldn't speak, it was like Satan was standing in front of her. She couldn't even think straight.

"I won't hurt you" she said, "I just want to apologize, and to wish you guys a happy life, you both deserve it."

Brooke could tell that she was being honest, everything about he said so, her tone, her expression, even her body language. All she could manage to do was nod, then she saw Peyton walk away, the fear completely washed off her, and she didn't really understand why she was scared in the first place, or why Peyton was there? But now she didn't have time to think about it, now she was going to go see her husband, who she hadn't seen in two weeks.

She grabbed both seats and walked back to Haley's car. She could see Haley leaning against the car waiting for her, and from the looks of her face it was a long time waiting.

"What took you so long?"

Brooke shook her head, "the stupid seat got stuck, I couldn't get it."

"I moved my seats around and you still weren't back."

"Let's just get going" Brooke said, placing the seat in the car. She put one in the very back for Keith, who would be sitting with the boys; Jamie and Liam, who looked just like his older brother blond hair, blue eyes. Then she put one in the middle seat next to Gracie's seat for Emma.

Gracie was the only Scott who was able to get her mother's eyes. Actually the little girl looked just like her mother. Blond hair, big brown eyes, not that her siblings didn't have big eyes, but they all had blue ones.

"Let's go" Brooke said, getting into the Lexus. Then she saw her friend get in and start the car. She was shocked when she saw Haley press a button and a pretty big screen, considering it was a car pop out. She then pressed another button and a movie began to play, and just like that all the kids were lost in the movie. "I need to get me one of those" Brooke added shocked.

Haley just laughed at her friends, and both girls began to talk as they drover all the way to Charlotte.

O

Oo

O

Four hours later and they were almost to their destination. Haley looked at Brooke and let out a small chuckle when she saw that she was sleeping along with the kids. Brooke was not use to all the craziness that came from traveling with so man children. Since Brooke was the co-pilot she had to be attending the kids the whole way there. When they cried or fought, any problem Brooke had been the go to girl. Not a bad job, but considering that after the movie was over they all began to talk, then fight, then they were hunger, and kids are not easy to tame if you're not use to them.

"Brooke, we're here" Haley said, softly so that the kids wouldn't all wake up.

Brooke fluttered her eyes and saw the big arena. The place was huge. She also saw the many cars parked. She couldn't believe she had fallen a sleep. She was there to keep Haley company, but she had zoned out once the kids had. She looked back and could see all the kids sleeping, which brought a smile to her face, at least the fact that she didn't have to tend to them anymore.

She watched were Haley was going, and didn't really recognize anything. Especially since all of the sudden all the cars had disappeared, then she looked back and that's where the were. "Where are we going?"

"To park" she said. She pressed the button for her window to roll down and handed the guy a card, after he scanned it she proceeded to drive.

"This is where you park?" Brooke asked.

"Well, yeah. Nathan get a parking spot in here. It's for players only, but he told the guy that we would come and use it today."

"You lucky bitch" Brooke said. This was amazing, they wouldn't even have to look for a spot, it was just handed to them.

Haley parked the car and slowly turned around to see all the kids sleeping. She really hated when she had to wake them up, but it's not like two girls could carry six children. She smiled as they were all wearing Bobcats jerseys, well at least the boys. The girls were all wearing a little cheer uniform with the team colors and a Bobcats on the front, all designed by Brooke Davis. Both Melissa and Gracie had their father's number on the back, as well as the rest Nathan's kids. The others just had Scott on the back.

"I'll get their jackets" Brooke said, getting out and opening the trunk. Brooke Davis was one hell of a designer. She had also designed the kids Bobcats jackets. The guys looked like leather man jackets, and the girls had zipped up jackets.

"You really like to make them things, don't you" Haley said as she saw Brooke come up to her with the jackets.

"I can't help it" Brooke grinned.

Haley shook her head and began to get the kids out. First getting the boys. She would unbuckle them and hand them to Brooke, who would put on their jackets and have them waiting next to her. Having so many kids of almost the same age was really complicated sometimes, it was too many to keep track of. Brooke was just glad she had Jamie to help her.

After pulling out all the kids Haley locked the car and carried her youngest, who was still sleeping. Brooke walked in holding both her kids' hands, and Jamie held on to Liam and Melissa. He was a great big brother, he never thought he would get so many siblings, but he was happy he had them.

Brooke walked in looking for the one person she loved. She had been waiting for this for a long time. She missed her husband so much, all she wanted was to see him and kiss him until she couldn't breath anymore. She kept searching as she followed Haley to the gate that belonged to them.

"Brooke, where's Lucas? He has our tickets" Haley said, waiting by the guy who checked the tickets.

Brooke looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "he said he would be here" she told her.

Haley shook her head. She really wouldn't care about waiting if she was alone, or if she only had two of the four kids there, but this time she had all four, and not just that she had Brooke and her two kids. She looked at the guy and smiled, she really hoped this worked. "I'm sorry, could you please get Nathan Scott for me" she said, in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Ma'am, the players are in the locker room. Besides, we're not allowed to let fans talk to them."

Haley laughed a little, it was funny how he thought they were all just fans. In a way they were, but they were also more than that. She also hated herself at that moment. If she had been to every game he had in Charlotte, than she would know all the staff and it would be a lot easier for her to get in.

She shook her head and looked at him, "we're not his fans" she said.

"Fans!" Brooke repeated, raising her eyebrow. "Look sir" she said, "do you know who I am?" she asked. Everyone knew who Brooke Davis was. Not only for CLOTHES OVER BROS but now also for BABY BROOKE, she had taken the world of fashion and made it her own.

The older man shook his head, "I'm afraid not" he said, trying to read her face and see if he could actually figure out who she was.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked, pointing to Haley, who looked extremely tired holding Gracie.

He shook his head once more.

Brooke shook her head and let out a sigh, "okay, look" she said, "here is the thing. That" she pointed to Haley, who was now sitting on a chair with Gracie on her arms resting her head on her shoulder, and Liam sitting on her lap. "… is Nathan Scott's wife. Now, if you don't let us in he is going to be really pissed, and I can assure you he is not a pretty person when he's mad."

The guy wanted to believe her, it did sound like she was telling the truth. But it was his job to not let anyone in, he wasn't the one who made the rules. "I'm sorry, it's the rules, I still can't let her in."

"How about you ask her questions?" Brooke asked.

"What if she's just a big fan" he told her.

"A big fan doesn't know everything about him" Brooke yelled, she was really getting sick of waiting. All she wanted was to see her husband and this door man wasn't letting her in. It wasn't completely his fault, Lucas should've been out there waiting for them with the tickets.

She took a deep breath and looked back at her friend, then it came to her, the answer was right in front of her. She smiled at the guy and turned to Haley, "Melissa, come here hone." She saw the four year old walk over to her in her little cheer uniform. Then she looked at the guy and smiled, "this is his daughter, this girl is only four. Ask her, I'm sure a four year old can't be a big fan."

The guy thought about it. Brooke was right, a four year old wouldn't be able to know all the stuff an older fan would know. "Fine" he said. "What's your name little princess?" he said sweetly to the four year old.

Melissa smiled at him, "Melissa Brooke Scott" she said.

The guy looked at Brooke, who gave her an _I told you so_ smile. He faced the young girl again, "what's your daddy's name?"

"Daddy" she said. She didn't know his name, she always called him that. "He's a Bobcat" she said, then turned around and took off her jacket so he could see, "that's his number."

The guy looked up at Brooke. If she had trained the little girl she was good, but it was not possible to tell a four year old how to act in this situation. Then he took a good look at the girl, and the girl looked just like her father, she couldn't be laying. He thought for a minute and began to spoke, "I'll go get Mr. Scott, but if it turns out you're not his family and that is not his wife, then I'll have security escort all of you out" He threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Brooke asked, "don't you dare threat me, I am Brooke Davis. I can snap my fingers and have you thrown in jail, so don't you dare threaten me."

The guy was a little scared by the way she had reacted. He turned gave her a nod and asked one of the other guys to come over and take his place, then he took off towards the locker room.

Brooke was so pissed at the moment she wanted to grab the guy by the hair and clean the floors with him. But she had kids now, and she really needed to make sure they never saw the crazy side of her. She didn't want her kids to be like she was and think it was okay to treat people like that, it's just sometimes people got her so mad that she had to act like that.

O

Oo

O

Lucas was still seating in that stupid meeting. He kept staring at his watch to check the time. Every second that went by he felt more stupid. He knew that Brooke was probably waiting for him outside, pissed and all, but he couldn't leave the meeting. He only hoped that he had left the tickets at the front for her to pick up. He kept staring at time and hoped that the owner of the team would soon wrap it up.

He didn't really get why he needed to talk to the managers of the team players, it's not like they would be playing. All he kept saying was how everything depended on this win, and that it was best that they win unless some of the players wanted to be cut from the team.

O

Oo

O

The door man walked into the locker room a little scared. He knew the couch would probably yell at him for interrupting his players, but he didn't have an option, or at least he thought he didn't. He really didn't want to go back out there to Brooke without Nathan. The girl was really scary.

He walked to the coach and explained that he needed Scott. He could tell the couch wasn't happy about it, especially since the game would be starting soon. The coach walked over to the guys and yelled for Nathan, "Scott. You're wife's here."

Nathan's face lit up. There was nothing he loved more than knowing his family was there to watch him, even if sometimes it was just Haley. He walked over to the guy who had come to get him and followed him towards where his wife would be. Getting a couple of waves and smiles from people he returned them all. He knew the people were there to watch him and his team play, and for them it was a big deal seen Nathan. He would have stopped and took pictures and sign a few autographs, but today he was in a hurry, the coach would probably yell at him for this later.

He kept following the guy, then he suddenly saw them. He saw all four of his kids and his wife sitting on a chair with the youngest sleeping. He also saw Brooke, who didn't look to happy, he just hoped she didn't threaten or scared the poor guy too much, who did look like he was in fear of getting any closer to them.

"Daddy!" he heard Melissa yell and ran to him. As the four year old approached him he picked her up and kissed her head.

"Hey princess, how are you?"

She looked at her dad, "that man wont let us go in and see you" she said, pointing at the guy.

Then he felt another kid grabbing his legs, "hey Liam."

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"We just need to make sure that this really is your family" the man who had just gotten him asked.

Nathan nodded, "they are." He then walked over to the guy, "can you please take them to the gallery, my manager has their tickets and he's in a meeting, I'll make sure he brings you all eight tickets when he's done."

The man nodded and began to lead the way towards the gallery.

Nathan knew he should've probably went back to the locker room, but he could see the tiredness from carrying Gracie on Haley's face. He walked over to her and put Melissa down and took the youngest from his wife, then he gave her quick peck, not before feeling someone smack him on the arm.

"Brooke, what the hell?" he asked turning to face his now sister in law.

"Language" Haley warned, following the guy.

"Where the hell is Lucas?" she asked, furious about the fact that they had been waiting for him looking like idiots.

"A meeting."

"Nate, we've been waiting for the stinking tickets. We looked like idiots waiting, plus the guy didn't want to believe us. Well, he did believe Meli, just a little though."

"Well, the girl got her father's good looks."

"Shut up" she said reaching their destination.

Nathan smiled at all the kids wearing his team's jersey, and his kids wearing his number. He walked over to the couch and set the baby girl down for her to sleep. He smiled at Brooke and held on to her shoulder when he reached her. "he'll be here soon" he assured her. He knew what her problem was, he had it all the time. Missing your spouse was not a good feeling, and when people mess with you and seen them you wanted to kill them.

He then walked over to his wife and hugged her, the he kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you after the game. I love you."

"Love you too" she said, and gave him a sweet yet soft kiss.

"Have a good game, dad" Jamie added.

"Thanks James, I'll see you after the game. The new player wants to meet you."

Jamie smiled. He loved to meet his dad's team mates, and it seemed that they always wanted to meet him.

All eight Scotts sat on the couches around, well the little ones jumped on them and played, but they were all waiting for the game to start and they all had smiles on their faces.

O

Oo

O

The game had ended with the Bobcats winning, not that Brooke had a clue of what was going on. She had been pacing back and forth throughout the whole game. Haley had once told her that she was going to dig a hole on the floor, but Brooke just gave her a dirty look and continued to do as she was. She was worried about her husband, who had not even called her to apologize for being late. All she knew was that he was in a meeting, but a meeting shouldn't last that long. She was just glad Haley was there to help her with her kids.

"Sorry I'm late."

Brooke turned to face the owner of the voice, all she wanted was for Lucas to walk through the door, and the person who had just spoken could very much be the person she wanted.

"… The coach had a few things to tell us."

Brooke's smile dropped, her hopes were really low now. All she wanted was to see her husband, and it seemed like the universe wanted anything but that. It's not that she didn't want to see Nathan and maybe congratulate him on his win, but her brain was really not functioning at the moment.

"Is Luke not here?" he asked, confused at the fact that Lucas was still nowhere to be found. Lucas had been at the meeting with the team owner, and the fact that he was not back yet scared Nathan a little.

Haley shook her head and kissed her husband, "it's kinda the reason why she's so out of it."

Nathan looked at Brooke once more. Haley was right, the girl looked like she was going crazy. "I'm sure he's fine, let's just go to the hotel" he said.

Brooke heard that and snapped right back to reality, "where the hell is he?"

"How about we go to the hotel. I'm sure Lucas will be there soon" Nathan said, trying to calm down his sister in law.

Brooke gave him a nod, but still didn't feel right to not know where he was. Lucas still was nowhere to be found, and all she could do about it was hope that he was fine.

O

Oo

O

Brooke was in her room alone with her kids. She was glad that both kids were a sleep, it was hard to take care of them when she was so worried about her husband. She couldn't even think straight. She had been In bed and gotten up, she had washed her face, paced around, watched tv, tried reading a book, anything you name it she had done it. She didn't know what else to do as she sat on the bed and looked at the door hoping he would walk in soon.

She laid back on the bed, her legs draping over the end. She let out a loud breath and stared at the ceiling. Why wasn't there yet. All she could hope for was that he would arrive soon and well.

"Brooke?"

Brooke sat up and ran towards him, she hugged him and felt like never letting go. She felt that this is what it would feel like if something ever happened to him and she would meet him again. She kissed his lips and moved towards his cheeks, and his neck then back up. She felt that she couldn't get enough of him, all she wanted was to kiss him and thank god because he was there.

"I love you" she said between kisses and continued to hold him.

Lucas didn't mind her kissing him, but he felt a little weird. He could feel the relief in every one of her kisses. He hated that he was the reason why she felt this way, or the reason she had to be worried in the first place.

"Why didn't you call" she asked pushing away, swatting him on the arm on the way. She couldn't believe that he had put her through all that worrying.

"Ouch" he said, rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry, the meeting went long, then they took us to this other meeting, and eventually I lost track of time. It was all last minute."

"I was worried" she said, "you could've texted."

Lucas walked over to her and kissed her once more, "I'm sorry."

She nodded and kissed him back. She understood what his job asked for, she just hated that she always got worried when he had this late meetings.

They both walked over to the bed and got in. It was late, and they had a long day ahead of them. The next day they would all be driving back to Tree Hill and later on the week celebrating the twins and Melissa's birthday. It was a long week and they had plenty to do.

O

Oo

O

The next morning both suites were full of chaos. Brooke had just finished with her hair and was now about to get both her kids ready while Lucas took a shower. She walked over to her kids' room and began to get them ready.

She let out a laugh when she heard other kids laughing and yelling on the other side of the room, that's when she knew that the other Scotts were having just as hard time as she was with her kids. Brooke knew her kids weren't the best behaved kids, especially since they had always been so spoiled. Those kids knew exactly how to make their mom do what they wanted, and they always got what they wanted. They weren't bad kids, they just weren't all that well behaved.

"Emma, come get this on" she yelled.

"NO!" yelled the soon to be four year old. She jumped on the bed and tried to get away from her mother who was trying to grab her to dress her.

"Emma, please sweetie. We have to leave soon, if you don't get dress then you don't get a party."

The little girl thought about it for a second and jumped on the bed lading on her butt and scooted her self closer to her mother. She loved to jump on bed, but she was loved presents even more.

Brooke looked at her little girl and dressed her. She did it as fast as she could, knowing that Emma would begin to get bored soon and start to run away from her. The whole fun of dressing Emma was chasing her, but sometimes it wasn't what Brooke wanted to do, sometimes she wanted to dress them quickly.

Keith was a different story, he was fast and quick. He never made his mother work for it, he was still as can be, sometimes even helping her by trying to do it himself. He was the quiet one in the family, just like his father. Keith was the one who always loved being quiet, and who liked to look at books even though he didn't know how to read yet.

"Keith, Honey, will you help your sister with her shoes?" Brooke asked, her little boy knew how to tie shoes already.

Soon Lucas walked towards the room dressed and ready to go. Brooke had just finished fixing Emma's hair. She asked her husband to pack the bags so that she could finish with herself, that way they would be able to leave sooner. There was still a lot of planning for the birthday, and she couldn't do it from Charlotte.

"Emma Scott, you better behave for your mother." He turned around and walked to the other room to get the bags. He knew Emma always listened to him, for some reason the girl never asked questions to her father.

Once Lucas was out of the room Emma looked at her mother with hopeful eyes, "mommy, can I go to Meli?"

Brooke looked at her daughter, "we'll see her soon, honey."

"Now, mommy. Please, now" she begged.

Brooke was never able to say no to her baby girl, she looked at Keith who was just sitting on the bed watching cartoons.

"fine" Brooke said, "let me tell your dad." She walked out of the room with the little girl holding her hand, she looked at her husband, "I'm gonna take her next door, will you make sure to get keit." Receiving a nod from him she pulled the little girl and walked out the door.

O

Oo

O

"Nathan, hurry up."

Haley walked over to her kids room and began to put all their things in their bags. She was lucky to have Jamie to help out, he really made the load a lot lighter. He had all his siblings bags packed, all Haley had to do was do the little girls' hair and they would be ready to go. Or at least once Nathan was out of the shower.

"I'll be out in a minute." He wasn't in the shower, he was just getting dressed and ready in the bathroom. He really didn't like it when the kids could just ran around in the room, he did like his privacy.

Two pony tails with braids down them, that's how she did both her little girls' hair. While she did that Jaime would tie whoever's shoes he needed to.

"I'm done" Nathan said, walking into the room.

"Good." She walked over to him and saw all his clothes on the bed, "it would help if you put your clothes in the bag" she told him. She grabbed his clothes in put it in the bag, then zipped it up. They were ready to go. All they needed now was for Brooke to be done.

The knock came from the door and Jamie walked over to the door and answered it. He greeted both Brooke and Emma and watched as Emma ran straight to the little girls to play, and Brooke walked towards his mom.

"Ready?" Brooke asked, looking at Jamie.

The now nine year old smiled, "yep."

"Good" Brooke said, "we should get going, I have to get the car seats from your car." Brooke and Lucas would be taking Nathan's car back, so that Haley and Nathan didn't have to take all the kids, that way both families would leave on their own.

Haley nodded and walked over to get her kids. "Come on kids, lets go."

Nathan grabbed the two big bags, while Jamie grabbed his own. Jamie held on to Melissa's hand and Haley took her two youngest, all while Brooke carried her only girl.

It was amazing to Brooke how Haley didn't mind having all those kids. She had two, and that was plenty to drive her crazy. Actually, Emma was enough to drive her crazy.

O

Oo

O

Brooke was all done, her house was fully decorated for the party for all three kids. The plan was to just have one big birthday party for all three kids, after all they had the same birthday. She took one last look at her backyard and walked in the house. She needed to get both kids ready and she knew she would need plenty of time to get Emma ready, the girl never stood still.

As she walked in her kids room she saw them both coloring, she walked over to them and crunched down between them. "It's time to get dressed" she announced.

"YAY" they both yelled.

Brooke walked over to the closet and got both their clothes out and got them dressed, as thought Emma made her take at least thirty minutes just to get her dressed. Now she was doing her hair and she knew that she would have a field day with that.

She felt her phone vibrate and she quickly pulled it out, answering she made sure she put it on speaker so that she could still work on Emma's hair. Brooke was just glad that Keith was a tranquil child, and he was now coloring like he had been previously.

"Hello" she said, never letting go of Emma's hair.

"_Hey, Brooke. I was just wondering if you needed anything?" Haley's voice came on the speaker. _

"No, I'm good. Although it would be great if you could come over and help me with this little monster" Brooke said, a little desperation coming from her.

"_Are you still not ready?"_

"No, Emma is a handful."

"_Brooke" Haley said, "I have four kids, and I have them all ready to go, how can you not handle two?"_

"I know, but then again we can't all be super mom."

"_Stop it. I'm coming over"_

"Thank you" Brooke said, her voice once more desperate.

Brooke hung up the phone and continued to battle with the little girl's hair.

O

Oo

O

Kids screaming everywhere, parents walking around, and music on the background. The party was on full swing and Brooke and Haley were enjoying looking at their children have fun.

"I can't believe they're four already" Brooke said. She was standing next to Lucas looking at her kids play with the rest of them.

"They grow so fast" Haley said coming from behind her, "trust me."

"Seriously?" Brooke said, "you have two more after Meli, and you're still complaining."

"I'm not complaining" she said.

"Whatever" Brooke told her, "let's just have fun."

With that both mother went towards the children to have some fun. It was after all a celebration, and they sure did love their kids.

O

Oo

O

After the party was over, and everyone was gone all there was were the Scotts. Brooke and Lucas sat on one couch, each one of them holding one of their tired children. While across from them was Nathan sitting with both his little girls, and Haley sat on the couch next to them with Jamie and baby Liam on her lap. It was late and they were all just sitting and talking. All four kids were asleep, Melissa, Emma, Keith, and Liam. Jamie and baby Gracie were not however. Jamie was just playing with his PSP while Gracie played with her father's hands.

"I'm so glad it's over" Brooke commented. "Every year I say I won't invite so many people, and what do I do? –Invite ever single one of the people I meet."

They all let out a laugh.

"You do realize that you had two parties, right?" Nathan asked, "we invited people too."

They continued to talk about the party and what an amazing time they had when they saw their kids play around, when they saw their little faces light up with the gifts and what not.

Haley pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of Nathan and the two little girls, then turned to Brooke, and snapped one of her and Lucas with their two kids. Lucas had Keith on his arms with his head resting on his shoulder, while he was facing him. While Emma was sitting on her mother's lap with her head resting on her chest. It was an amazingly adorable picture, and Haley couldn't help it. But just as she put her phone down, she saw a quick flash when she lifted her head, that's when she realized that Brooke had snapped one of her and her two boys.

Life was good for all of them, and now they had those small phone pictures to prove it. Each one of the small pictures showed just how happy each family was, and now all they had to do was live their lives to the fullest. Four years ago their lives were in chaos, but now it was great and it was all going to get better.

O

Oo

O

A/N- Okay, there it is. The little extra chapter. I know it's not the best. Am sorry, it really took me a long time to finish it. Thanks to all of those who read this story and I really hope you read the new ones I have to come.

=]


End file.
